The Lost Dragon
by wolflion9
Summary: Rewriting: Alysanne Snow, the twin sister of Jon Snow, trueborn daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, has been taken as a ward to Winterfell by Ned Stark, to save her life. Life has never been easy for her. The fire in her burning the madness and the cold in her freezing her heart, with no true family around, tests her life. No pairing decided.
1. Author's Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hey Guys..,

Sometime back I was reading about dragons and I created an OC as the third head of the dragon and a crazy idea entered my mind too. So, in my story, Alysanne Snow was bought back to Winterfell by Ned Stark along with her twin brother Jon Snow.

But they were actually not bastards. They are born after Rhaegar married Lyanna. How her life in Winterfell goes? It definitely is not a nice place for bastards.

Some magic I included.. Pardon my imagination, but I loved playing in GRRM's world.

I like to, eventually pair her with Robb or Jon.. I don't know..

I want to go AU for some time before Canon goes. I want to see her world, through her eyes, before all the shit happens.

I will be happy to know if you guys like it and I really want to know your inputs how the characters go. Let me know.. Happy reading and please comment and voice your love and feedback if you liked the story.


	2. The Bastards

_**First of all, I am going to give a big apology, as I have done huge changes in my story. I, now, have an idea as to how the story and the characters will go, so I have added so many new details and changed some information too. I am planning to edit all the seventeen chapters so far. And after editing, I will acknowledge it with "Updated 1" in the beginning of the chapter, so it would be easy for you guys to know the real new chapters from the old ones.**_

_**Updated 1:**_

* * *

The Bastards

Ned climbed the tower hastily, with a bleeding arm, a result of receiving a nasty slash from the great sword — Dawn, wielded by the greatest swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms — Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Although, Ned was lucky enough to be alive even after raising arms against Ser Arthur, he still couldn't digest the harsh reality that the greatest Kingsguard was slayed from behind, by his own friend - Howland Reed. All the principles, that he had carved in his heart to be just, rightful and honorable meant nothing now that the deed had been already done. In fact, all those qualities had started diminishing long before…. when the war had begun. _First_, when Robert did nothing when Rhaegar's children were butchered under the command of Tywin Lannister, who sacked the whole city of King's Landing by pillaging and raping and now, his own friend slashed a white sword _from behind_, under the pretext of saving Ned.

Ned didn't need to be saved, that too in such a dishonorable way. He had given up the prospect of living to see another winter, long back, when the war had begun, so his life was not something he valued to be treasured. He had been blessed with a son, by his Lady wife, at Riverrun, to continue the line of Starks and Benjen was there in Winterfell, who could groom his son, to rule the North, one day. So, his life had a little less value over the blood of a loyal white sword. The rustic emotions of anger and disgust lingered in Ned's heart, unwavering, after witnessing Reed's action during the fight with the Kingsguards. The distress his soul was experiencing couldn't be rubbed off easily when Ned fell into the realization that his friend expressed no remorse or regret for dishonoring a loyal guard. In any ideal situation during the past, Ned would be punishing his friend for bringing upon such a taint to his own moral. But now Ned had very less desire to be rightful. Perhaps, he was not as honorable as everyone thought him to be.

_But w__hat is honor before saving his own sister?_

He stood before the long oak door, taking a deep breath as a small tingle of happiness started taking root, that swirled mildly in his guts, which seemed to be a long-forgotten feeling for him. He truly forgot how these soothing emotions could give long assured happiness, ever since the news of his brother's and father's death had reached him and the quiet peace he was having now had never occurred even when he married his beautiful wife or when he heard the news of his son's birth. Perhaps, it was because he never got a chance to know his lady wife, and the very thought of already being a father still scared him. He wasn't supposed to marry her or father a child with her or take an army to war or rule the North. None of this was expected or made for him._ Everything belonged to Brandon. _But now, every duty his brother was supposed to fulfill was dawned upon his shoulder irrespective of his likeness in those matters.

Everything that happened in the last one year was a disaster and he was sure the Old Gods had cursed him by taking half of his family, _brutally_. Even though he knew the duties he had to perform for his family, for his house and for the North, Ned couldn't erase the emptiness that his father's and brother's demise had left in his heart. Benjen was merely a boy to share the burden with._ And Robert… _Gods had a true sense of mockery, when everything that was left of his friend to be consumed by the same madness, the Targaryens had a name for, by killing even innocent babes. When Ned saw his friend the last time, he parted bitterly knowing they could never reconcile after he learned that Robert had the blood of those Targaryen children, in his own hands.

Now all he had was Lyanna and only she could understand him — his soulful sister with whom he used to train secretly with swords and lances. Perhaps, now he could bring her back home, promising to never force a marriage, no matter what Robert wished for — he no more cared whom the King wished to marry, it would never be Lyanna again. He had a chance to recreate the same old life with Benjen and Lyanna by his side. His sister would ride her horse the same way as before, challenging Benjen, and Ned wanted nothing more than to hear her laughter in the castle. _Lyanna loved children_, and he didn't doubt she would spoil his son, when they all go back to Winterfell. The very picture of her with his child, swelled Ned's heart. His chest tighten in the delectation of meeting her, after everything they had been through.

_Will she be angry at me, for not coming sooner? No… Why would she? She loved him._

Lyanna loved Rhaegar, and Ned had suspected when the news reached him of her disappearance and unlike Robert, Ned would not pretend it for another second, saying Rhaegar had kidnapped her. If at all anything, Ned didn't even have any animosity against Rhaegar, unlike Robert, whose wrath didn't end even after crushing the dragon prince's chest with his war hammer.

_Gods… What will I say about Rhaegar's death to her? Will she hate me for that?_

A bloody hand of Howland Reed's clenched on his shoulder, which gave a much-required assurance to Ned, when his friend silently assured through his eyes to pass through the wooden door. "She is your sister, Ned. No matter what, she loves you and will always love you." Although Howland tried to comfort his troubled heart, even his friend's hand shivered exposing the stress and worry, to Ned's surprise.

Till the war ended, Howland didn't mention even once, the truth of his sister's whereabouts or the manner of her disappearance, even when his friend had known the truth that Lyanna eloped with Rhaegar, in her own sense, all along. And Ned's agitation and anger doubled when he learned that Lyanna informed only Howland the truth, no one else — even her own family. Although Ned had his own suspicions of the reality that she had indeed went in her own mind, he couldn't stop wondering, what could have happened if Lyanna had managed to send at least one message to his family. Brandon and father would have been alive now. Brandon was a warrior and so was his father. They didn't deserve that horrible death which always gave sleepless nights to him, as those terrible nightmares circled in his head, with screams and agony of how they suffered under the hands of the Mad King.

How much ever he tried to forgive his friend - Howland, the distrust was growing like a wild weed towards the crannog man for holding on to the truth of his sister's whereabouts till the war had ended. He lost half his family and now all he had was Lyanna, who would definitely be seen as a curse to the Seven Kingdoms, when he would take her home. Ned flexed his fingers as he measured the crannog man, whose haunted eyes was hiding more truth beneath those green orbs, which only raised his suspicions higher to question the man's loyalty. Ned could sense his own skin and body get a discomfort, standing close to his presumed friend who fought with him shoulder to shoulder in all the battles.

_What has the war done to me? Am I even considering a harmless crannog man, as a threat now?_

If anyone had to be blamed for the past, it would be his sister, who was reckless and wild, choosing a life that was forbidden by the laws of God, preferring to run away with a man who was already married. But then… could he really put all the blame on her, for that? How many times had she fought refusing to accept the marriage proposal to Robert? Only if his father had seen her for who she really was and listened to her once…_ just once_, Lyanna would have never left home.

How he wished to change the past for once, in his life? He should have fought with his father to never promise Lyanna to Robert, when he learned upon her disinterest in his friend's way of living. She was a wild wolf, and his father should have never even dreamed of taming her, with ambitions in holding power amongst the southern courts. He wanted to stop them from attending the tourney of Harrenhal. Even now, in his dreams, Ned crushed that crown of winter flowers which was placed on Lyanna's lap gingerly, by the last dragon. Every time, he woke up from those horrible dreams as the thorns of those roses tore his skin and blood oozed out.

_It's all right, now. Everything will go back to normal once I bring my sister home._

Ned calmly entered convincing his mind to console his grieving sister over and over, in his head, and the creaking noise made by the door announced his arrival, but he was welcomed by a strong scent of cold blood and sweet fragrance of roses. His body shuddered at the sight of finding his sister, lying on a feather bed, which was soaked in her own blood. His knees gave out as a loud cry escaped from his mouth seeing his sweet sister holding to her dear life with closed eyes as muffled breathing echoed the chamber.

"Lyanna…" He screamed as he rushed towards her bed and knelt next to it. Her eyes fluttered open to find his hardened, rough face, and a smile started spreading slowly on her lips, even when she was at such a dire state of leaving the world. Some strange sound escaped his mouth, unable to hold the pain of seeing another member of his family dying slowly, now in front of his own eyes. He didn't come this far, beating all the enemies, losing both his brother and father, losing all his men in war… to see her die.

_No… Gods… Please don't take my sister too._

"Ned, it's you. You came for me." She murmured with a very fragile voice, but even in that last strand of life which she was holding onto, a hope of ray shone in her gray eyes when she looked at him, which remained a mystery.

"I came for you, Lyanna." He cried unable to see the sufferings her body was undergoing, to even breathe, as fever sweats were dribbling on her paled face. "I came to take you back to Winterfell." His voice escaped so feebly as he took her soft hands under which the red rose petals were getting crunched. She appeared much weaker to even raise her voice and her long dress that spread on the white feather bed was completely drenched in her blood. _Gods… Why is she bleeding? _He wouldn't lie when he had a hope that Rhaegar would keep her safe during the war and Lyanna being somewhere safe offered him more comfort than being pulled into that merciless war, where everyone would want to hurt her.

He wanted to cry and yell at her, for acting in impulse like a child, for leaving home and safety, for falling in love with a man she wasn't supposed to fall for. But he cried he supposed, as cold tears rolled down his hot skin, unable to see her body shaking, holding onto the last strand of her life as though she was waiting for his arrival. Just when he gathered his mind to understand why she was bleeding, she slipped out a warm smile, when a woman appeared from behind, holding two bundles in her hand offering them to him. A dull numbness passed through his body, when he held two babes, who looked completely opposite to each other. It took longer than expected for him to process what had happened and he let out a gasp darting his moist orbs at his sister's direction, who smiled like a child herself.

"They are beautiful.. Aren't they?" She asked and bought her shaking hand towards the babes' heads to rub gently. "We made them. Me and Rhaegar. I went with him, Ned... I love him…"

Ned vaguely touched the first bundle which was wrapped in a red silk that had dragons sewn in it and found a beautiful babe inside. It was a girl, with soft silver-gold hair, that shone in light, sparkling and shimmering, like a lightening that appears during a thunder at night. She was beautiful… _very beautiful_. She had inherited everything of Rhaegar, the pale skin of the Targaryens, was even more pale on her skin. Her silver hair with a tint of gold was glowing more than Rhaegar's or any Targaryens he had ever seen. He couldn't believe the babe in his arms was real for he had never seen such an unearthly being in his whole life. He placed his calloused hand on her cheek to feel her skin, which was cold as ice, and as though sensing the warmth in his fingers, the babe fluttered her eyes open with a toothless smile and he beheld those ethereal purple orbs, strangely and strongly. She was through and through a Targaryen or…_ even more_. A gasp escaped his mouth involuntarily when the babe moved her hand naturally to hold on to her sibling's hand that was wrapped inside a gray silk that had wolves sewn on it. As though knowing his sister was asking for him, the boy who looked every bit of Lyanna pulled out his hand and reached to her, to touch her with those tiny fingers. He was through and through a Stark, with grey eyes, long face and black hair, warm to the touch. They both were so adorable to be held in his arms.

"He is her older brother… like _you_, to _me_." Lyanna whispered through her laboured breath as her fingers touched the little girl's silver strands. "Rhaegar always said that the child would be a girl. He didn't even know I carried twins. She is a reincarnation of Rhaegar himself." Ned had no doubts on that front. The boy took over Lyanna, and the girl took over Rhaegar, yet they both would just be bastards. As though sensing his feelings of seeing those babes as bastards, Lyanna immediately responded to cut out his insanity. "He married me, Ned, before the new Gods. He took me for his wife, like Aegon the conqueror. We named the boy as Jaehaerys Targaryen, and his sister as Alysanne Targaryen." Ned's face paled even more than the little girl's skin, regarding his sister's words repeat over in his head carefully.

He swallowed sharply realizing that the babes were the remaining trueborn legitimate children of Rhaegar Targaryen and the little boy — his nephew, would be the rightful heir to the iron throne, as their half-sister and half-brother were butchered in King's Landing.

_No… This will change everything. Robert… Robert will want this sweet bundles dead._

The woman — wet nurse, offered a big parchment, concealing the information of the wedding that happened in Dorne, announced by the High Septon Maynard, bearing the witnesses of the Kingsguards Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower, who were killed under his command, just moments before. How could he not see this coming? Why would three Kingsguard protect the tower of joy, unless the throne's heir would be in danger? Aegon took two wives and Rhaegar did the same. Men who believed in the Targaryens would definitely see the truth in it and might take upon themselves to seat Lyanna's little boy in throne.

Ned felt his head swirl, as truth slowly plunged through his heart while he played through the vision of seeing all the men that he bought into this deadly war dying slowly in front of his own eyes. He barely heard the whisper of noises that aroused from his sister as she glared at Howland Reed with an unmoving set of deep gray eyes, and a harsh tone that beat like whips trying to tear Howland's hardened skin. "I trusted you. I believed in you. You promised me. Why didn't you tell them?"

Ned was in an oblivion state to notice what was happening around him, as he heard Robert's own voice booming in his head screaming, _'Kill those two dragon spawns!'. _He was too consumed in his own internal conflict to notice, when Howland had sat next to him and started sobbing, holding to Lyanna's fragile hand. "I am sorry, Lya. I am _so…_ so sorry. I had to do what I was asked to, _in my vision_. I had no choice. It is for the good of people. Please… You have to trust me. And forgive me."

Lyanna's eyes were tired and weary to even respond with some answers to her dearest crannog friend. All Ned knew was, she didn't forgive Reed for that incomprehensible little fight they were having, as she pulled her hand away from Reed's. Words struck by his throat as Ned blinked hard to push the tear drop, unable to find a way out of this horrible state, where his sister was already leaving the world, giving him with two beautiful children, who would be long gone when the words would reach Robert's ears. He licked his chapped lips and echoed with a strangling voice. "Lyanna… _I- _I don't know what to do."

With whatever life left in her body, his sister gave a pleading glance to Ned's surprise. Lyanna never cried or pleaded or begged, for anything. She was beautiful and lovely from outside but had an iron underneath her heart, that his father used to refer it as the wolf blood. To see her cry then, holding his hand tight, made his own soul to writhe. "I heard what happened to Elia's children…" She sobbed bearing both the pain of heart and body. "Robert will kill them if he finds out. Protect them... _Please…_ I love them both. I want them to live and see the world. Rhaegar wanted it." She flinched in pain as he regained composure when an unsure assurance relieved from his stance. Her grip tightened harder on his wrist. "Promise me, Ned… Promise me..." She was waiting for his assurance as though her life was sticking to his one last word. _It was, indeed._

His precious little sister, was lying in the birth bed which became her own deathbed. His joyous sister, who never asked anything of anyone was begging him with bagged eyes, full of tiredness, still lingering through the last breath of her life.

"I promise, you... I will bring them up as my own." He whispered a promise in the air, with gut wrenching pain.

She smiled wide and her eyes closed in happiness. In the very happiness of knowing her children were safe in his hand. _She left the world peacefully_. He gave her the last rites to attain peace. Somehow, sensing the loss of her mother's warm hand parting from the girl's head, Lyanna's little girl, gave a loud cry that even hurt his heart, as truth was clawing into his flesh, to see the lifeless body of his dear sister. Hearing to his little sister cry, the boy followed too. Ned didn't know when his own body started shaking or when the babes in his hands were taken away, or when he placed his head on Lyanna's shoulder, or when the sun started setting down.

He was tired when Howland consoled him offering solace for a moment, before Ned realized how much grief was left over to be processed inside of him. He hadn't found enough peace to let go of what happened with his brother and father, _now…_ with his sister gone, he didn't know if he could ever process the loss. The crannog man sat sorrowfully next to him with dead, dull eyes, which revealed the last fight his friend had with Lyanna, would be a haunting memory to the man, for his lifetime. Ned thought for a moment to ask what had happened, but nothing mattered to him anymore. After all, his own sister died.

"What are you going to do, Ned? With those babes…" Howland asked carefully. Ned had been thinking about it, of how to bring them up in Winterfell, without Robert's knowledge. If they both were girls, he would have even announced them as Rhaegar's bastards and bought them up in his own castle, fighting against Robert. A girl had no threat to the throne, and a bastard would not have any threat at all. At least, he expected that much humanity to be remaining in his friend. But, there was a boy — the rightful heir now, who would never be taken easy. So, he was sure to pass the boy down as his own bastard. The gray eyes and the black hair, would not make anyone to raise an eyebrow. _But the girl… _He didn't know how to pass her down as his bastard when she looked every bit of a Targaryen.

"I will pass the boy as my bastard." He replied and paused. "Even the girl too. I don't want to separate them both. They have to grow up together and my sister would have wanted that. Just like how we had grown up."

Ned knew how ridiculous he sounded then. One or the other way, someone would figure out the truth when the living reincarnation of Rhaegar roamed in Winterfell, unless he came up with a clever story saying how he whored his way with a Valyrian featured woman, who ended up giving one Stark blooded twin and another Targaryen blooded twin, which would sooner or later point to Lyanna and Rhaegar.

"My Lord, if I may…" The timid voice of the wet nurse startled him, as he understood the grave danger they all were in, when more than two people were aware of this dark secret. "Lord and Lady Dayne already know about the babes, my Lord. Ser Arthur had arranged for everything. It will be wise for you to meet them once."

_Of course…_ it was not just three who were aware of the truth now. This was no more a secret. "We killed their son." He replied bitterly, unable to wonder what awaited for them there in that castle. Would they kill at the sight of their arrival or had they sent ravens already announcing Rhaegar's heir to the Seven Kingdoms? He knew nothing of the truth, yet he had no choice other than to meet them once. "We will travel to Starfall, on the first light." He announced.

"No… You _must_ leave to Winterfell with the babes." Reed affirmed in a strange voice, that made Ned cringe in irritation of getting ordered without any reason. "Trust me, Ned. The babes _have_ to be with you, in Winterfell."

Without any response, Ned walked down to the base of the tower, to bury the men he had bought to death, along with the three royal Kingsguards. The night went longer than he had expected as he saw nightmares of screams and battle cries to echo in his head, which only ended when Lyanna's little girl started crying. The wet nurse did everything to comfort the little girl, but it was of vain. Even when Ned raised her up, to comfort and console, the girl didn't seem to end her long wails. It was more than an hour, and finally Reed carried her towards her brother and placed next to him. Her hand lovingly lied on the little boy's heart as she slowly calmed down. Ned curiously looked at Reed who gave a warming smile.

"They are twins. One could feel the other _and… _the boy looks stronger than her. She will always need his comfort." Ned chuckled as he observed the girl falling into sleep, as her fisted hand laid on her brother's chest. There was truth in his friend's words. One among the twin would always be stronger than the other and he could see that the boy had taken every strength leaving his sister, smaller and thinner in appearance. It would be a cruelty to separate them both. Those were innocent children and he wouldn't let anyone punish them for their ancestor's crimes. _Lyanna's little children._

When dawn settled upon the sky, he rode in his horse, taking the babes in a basket, along with Howland Reed and the wet-nurse — Wylla, with his dead sister's body, the pale sword Dawn, along with some belongings of Rhaegar. Howland had took upon himself to clear every evidence of what happened in the tower, by either burning or packing, even when Ned refused to take anything other than his sister and her children. None of Rhaegar's gold and rubies or the silver harp mattered to Ned, when even his own sister was dead. Having those treasures would only raise questions of the truth of these babes' birth, which he didn't want to risk at all.

It was a week's tiring journey to Starfall and as they rode, Ned remembered the sweet Lady Ashara Dayne — the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. The memories of the dance that he had shared with the lady, still rested in his heart, reminding him of the long-gone, youthful days of his past. Upon their arrival to the castle, the welcome was as expected — calm, quiet, disturbing and sad. Lord Dayne had a careful observation at the long sword, Dawn, that shone like a pale moonlight and served bread and salt for the guest rights. He was offered a huge solar where he found solace with time and quietness around, that was required for him to reverberate of his own misdoings. The sun was breaking through the tapestries as he stood near those wooden windows, looking down at the Falls, which fell deep into the hill. His heart was hardened like a stone with the hunch of sickness swirling inside of his stomach.

_What has become of me, now? Am I willfully ready to do treason by hiding the threat to Robert's throne that I myself secured by killing men in war? What about my lady wife? What will I say about these children?_

He and his wife, barely knew each other and even still, bringing his own bastards to the castle, would hurt any noble lady. Whatever the situation might be, he could not reveal the truth to his lady wife. Perhaps, her anger would prove to the world that they were his bastards and not Rhaegar's children. His mind couldn't find any peace, as each passing moment went in that castle, reminding him of the dangers that awaited and his fear troubled unable to deduce what the Daynes were planning or plotting behind his back.

Suddenly he heard a shrill of wailing noise from a woman coming across from the hall where the servants and maids rushed to find the Lady Dayne and helped her up. She was screaming saying her daughter — Ashara Dayne, fell from a high tower, from grief. His stomach twirled again in knots as those unbearable wails of a mother settled upon his body, who lost both her son and daughter at the same time. Some men were sent to search for the Lady's body and no one found anything for the following days. A water stream was running below the hills, and Ned didn't doubt that the body could never be fished out.

Death had no more impact to his wounded heart. Long back, when he was a boy, he crushed over that beautiful woman and he even dreamed of asking her hand. _But, now..._ It just seemed like that boy had died when the war begun, when Lyanna left, when Brandon died, when Father died. Everything that happened before the war, looked like a distant dream that he could never live. He wondered if he could ever revive that boy inside of him, to bring the happiness back.

After a week, he met the Daynes hoping to convey his condolences for their losses — the only feeling that he was very well acquainted to. It was then he learned the truth that Lady Ashara had lost a babe in birth bed and with that grief, which further elevated when her brother died, she threw herself from the high tower. He sighed longingly, knowing he played a cruel part even in that woman's death.

_Let the old Gods have mercy on me…_

"My daughter was carrying a bastard. She said nothing about the father of the babe." Lord Dayne spoke calmly hiding the layers of pain beneath his strong voice, just how a Lord was supposed to be.

"I am so sorry for your loss, my Lord."

"I should have helped _better... _when Arthur came, asking for more men to protect the Prince and Princess. When Arthur came to know, his best friend - his Prince then, died in the Trident, my son swore he would avenge his friend's death by placing Rhaegar's son, on the throne. He even wanted Rhaegar's children — the Prince and the Princess, you carry in your arms to get married too, as the Targaryens had married a thousand of years." Lord Dayne paused recollecting proudly of his valiant son's oaths. "I aided him with as much as men I could send but it was not enough to defend against you all. He was supposed to bring them all here. Queen Lyanna's health must have caused the delay, now that I understand."

"They are not the Prince and Princess. Robert won the throne." Ned asserted not willing to, ever think of the babes as a contest for the throne, that he himself helped to take by bringing destruction upon the whole realm.

"The moment I saw you with the babes, I forgave you Lord Stark. You are an honorable man. But how have you planned to protect the babes?"

"I am taking them with me, as my bastards. I want a word from you."

"You don't have to ask. I know what this means. Me and my lady wife will never say this to anyone. The wet nurse — Wylla, you can take her too. All I wonder is, how will you take the Princess? She has the silver hair, and she resembles just like Rhaegar."

Ned wanted to forget that part of the truth and hoped no one ever figured or questioned of her birth. It was easier to live in denial than to face the reality. "Babes' face changes over the years."

"Not the Princess'. Not with those shining silver hair. You can leave her with us. We will take care of her."

Those words gave him a relief that he never thought was the exact feeling he wanted to feel — to give up his niece. But the offer was too generous to hear. Somehow he wanted to find an easy way to bring up the girl, without having to worry much, and the Daynes would definitely take good care of her. He almost accepted it, but his heart refused, when the truth slowly lazed on him reminding how the babes were referred as Prince and Princess and how the old man was reminiscing about placing them in the throne. More so, the promise that he offered to his sister, still echoed in his ears, to bring them up as his own child. And he would never break that promise. _No matter what._

_Let them see the world. Let them touch the snow. Let them smell the flowers._

"No... I gave a promise to my sister. I don't want to burden you, my Lord. Not with this weight."

Lord Dayne stared at Ned in disbelief for a moment before clearing his throat. "_Fine…_ Still, I can extend one help for you. Announce the girl as my daughter Ashara's bastard daughter. We have inherited the traits of Targaryen's even though we are not related even with the Valyrians. The silver hair, the purple eyes and the Targaryen features will match with the story. Announce to the world that you took her as a ward from us, for helping Rhaegar in the war."

Ned was convinced immediately to pick up the tale which would be the right way to bring her up under his protection, in Winterfell, without anyone raising a doubt. Ser Arthur had almost silver hair. Lady Ashara had purple eyes. No one would see the girl as Rhaegar's child. But the gossips and torments about the Lady Ashara wouldn't end. The Lady Ashara was black of hair, and if he announced his niece as the Lady's bastard, many would wonder about the man who possibly sired the child, spinning tales over tales. He couldn't let a noble lady's name get butchered in such a vicious manner. "Taking a ward means, taking your son. If I tell her as your daughter's bastard—"

"The gossips will spread and no one will dare look at the Princess and think about Rhaegar. They will only see her as my daughter's shame." Lord Dayne replied in a strong tone not willing to surrender to Ned's suggestion of passing her down as his own bastard child. The old man was still grieving for the loss of his valiant son, Ser Arthur Dayne and his beautiful daughter, Lady Ashara Dayne. What was Ned supposed to expect of the man? He was speaking as a mad grieving father.

"It wouldn't be right by your daughter, my lord. I cannot do that." Ned stated and rose up to leave.

"Arthur died for those babes.. and for his King Rhaegar. He would have done anything to protect them. If it was him in my stead, he would have fought till his death to crown the Prince that you carry in your arms." Lord Dayne chuckled shaking his head. "He indeed died, to crown the Prince. But I am not my son and he is not me. I know what war means. I fought and lost everyone. The least thing I could do is to respect my son's wishes. My daughter had a bastard, anyway. Let the Princess thrive to see the world under Ashara and Arthur's protection. _Let them be a cloak to hide her identity._ Let the _stars_ of the _Starfall_ guide her."

Although his honor and righteousness wanted to refuse such a strange request, he knew if the Daynes themselves recognized her as their daughter's bastard, she would be safe in the realm — in Winterfell. When was the last time he remained honorable?_ '__Promise me, Ned… Promise me…'_

"What will I tell the world?"

"Tell the world that you loved my daughter so much, that you took her bastard, to bring up with you. Tell the world that you promised Ashara, you would take care of her daughter. I suppose you must take the brunt from your Lady wife."

Ned slumped down on the chair nearby as his hand rubbed over his scarred face grinding over his thoughts of what Lord Dayne suggested. It took three days for him to conclude that this was the safest way to bring the girl in Winterfell, where she could be close with her brother and her cousins — with her family. He could almost picture them three playing together, as he, Lyanna, Brandon used to play, when they were children. Moreover, it was the only way to protect the children, as dishonourable as it might seem. His lady wife would definitely not like the idea of bringing up a bastard girl as a ward, whose mother would be announced as Ned's long lost love and another bastard boy as his own. But that was a small price to pay for the lives of those sweet bundles.

Once after speaking with Lady and Lord Dayne, he left with the wet nurse — to Winterfell, from Starfall. Five of them remained, knowing the truth of those children's birth. The boy would be his bastard, and the girl would be Ashara's bastard. He hoped no one ever doubted or questioned, for he didn't want the realm to bleed again. His lady wife would come a moon later and he prayed to the Gods that his sinful soul to attain peace after all the crimes he had committed in the name of love for his sister.


	3. Alysanne Snow

_**This is a small introduction for the OC.. I hope I have done justice.**_

_Seven years later.._

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 7 years old_

Alysanne Snow

Alys' palm was red and flushing with a mild pain as she tried to rub and wriggle it off. It didn't hurt her. It gave calmness to her mind and soothing to her soul, to sing with the music of the harp, even if her fingers stung. She never understood why, but she connected to the music easily. It was the Septa Mordane who applauded with a pursed lip. Sometimes, Alys wondered if the Septa was praising or mocking. She knew the truth, yet she dare not to speak it.

"It was melancholy, but perfect.. You did great.." Septa Mordane's eyes were red that Alys thought the woman might cry with tears sooner. She really didn't want to witness that.

Little Sansa was sitting before her with wide eyes but prim and proper like a lady. "You.. you have a very good voice." The little lady's voice bought a smile appear along the brim of her lips. "But Mother said you are a bastard. And you can never be the same as me. I will always be better than you.." Alys' eyes bore into the girl, as to burn the little girl, for calling Alys a bastard. Her lips shivered as she stood straight up, her head clouding with sadness. It was not uncommon to her, when she started observing how people treated her in the castle. But Sansa was sweet, so far, the four-year-old auburn curled girl never had hurt Alys once. _Now.. _Even this child was poisoned against her. She didn't have the heart to stand there, as she was watched by other ladies in the chamber. She raised her skirts above her ankle and rushed out as tears were fighting to roll down.

"Alys.. Stop" The Septa howled, and she looked back to burn the Septa through her eyes. "You take one more step, then Lord Stark will hear of it.."

"I don't care.. You can say to Lord Stark.. and even Lady Stark too.." She shrilled and ran out moving her small feet, as her heart pounded against her chest. She ran at a speed to fly away from every guards and maids who she glimpsed on the way. She didn't want any of them to see how vulnerable she looked. She ran at a lightening speed to pass through the turns and curves. Suddenly, she hit on something and her head pang as her body thud against the earth beneath.

"Gods.. What is that?" She pressed her hand tight against her forehead and balanced her body to get up. Her head was still spinning as she got up, for the impact was very heavy. She realized she should have just sat down instead of pulling herself up on her feet. She was moving warily and a pair of hands got her steady. She blinked twice and looked before to see a frowning face, that she was well familiar with. Currently, the face was having a scowling look, that she assumed would yell at her soon.

"Can't you see where you go? Where do you keep your eyes?" The boy shouted at her. She shrugged his arms off of her. He had the same auburn curls of his sister, which was now covered with mud after falling down, by meeting her in the run. _Robb Stark - the heir of Winterfell_. She hated him even more than his mother and now his little sister - Sansa Stark. _All RED HEADS.._

"I keep it in the same place, as you keep yours." She replied harshly as there wasn't even a day, when they had both met without fighting with each other. They both had seen seven name-days, even Jon, she supposed. Yet, she and Jon shared an amazing bond, probably because they both were bastards, whereas Robb and herself had enmity seep through their blood long before they came to know each other. He was always proud and pompous showing his authority. Although, Robb had good bonding over Jon, because Jon was actually his half-brother, he never showed mercy on her - she didn't need that from him, either. So, they fought, always.

He was huffing and breathing as he ground his teeth hard in anger. "I was supposed to meet father. You always ruin everything for me. Go away.." He pushed her aside as if she was a piece of trash and walked past her, while dusting his dirty hair. She made faces at him and left for her room.

It was one of the smallest chamber given by the courtesy of Lady Stark at the far end of the Great Keep. She actually loved her chamber, small as it might seem, she had the calmest part of the whole Keep. She could see the whole beauty of the North through her windows and get lost in it. She sometimes sat and wrote songs, staring at those icy droplets that froze beneath the trees. Sometimes, she cried herself to sleep wondering how good her mother's arms would be around her. No one ever heard her cries or her smile or her happiness better than that chamber.

But now, she had no idea of staying inside. She had to go meet Jon. She changed her dress into one of Jon's borrowed tunics and pants. They would never give her these outfits. Lady Catelyn made sure to give only as much as she saw fit and needed for her. Asking her for a tunic as boys wear would cause unfathomable consequences. Alys and Jon, learned long back to stay away from Lady Catelyn. Alys left from the room running again, carefully this time, as not to hit anyone, towards the corner of the courtyard where they secretly danced with the sword. She saw Jon brooding under a tree and she walked towards him. He gave a wide grin and jumped down from the small wall, taking two wooden sticks.

"I thought you were coming late.." He said and threw one stick to her. She caught it easily and bit her lips worrying.

"I ran away.. from the class." She replied and raised her sword towards him. Jon was not huge and stocky build like Robb and also was not slender like herself. But he had a very good wrist movement. They both danced with the wooden swords while slashing and hitting at each other. She blocked all his moves and parried some. He had good force while she had good tactic. She beat him thrice on his arms and his eyes burned furiously. He came with more force and she really found difficult to hold on. But that was her cue. _'Angry boys make mistakes.,'_ Ser Rodrik Cassel's voice ringed through her ears, as she had heard over the years, peeping in the courtyard to learn secretly. When Jon came to hit her head, she lunged down and kicked his leg that he fell down.

Initially, his eyes glinted anger, but sooner a laughter broke from his lips as she gave her hands to lift him up. "You shouldn't have run away. Your Septa will complain to Lord Stark.." He broke the laugh, and she pursed her lips tight. The consequences were made pretty clear over the years. She had been chastised for her actions sometimes, by Lord Stark himself. Afterall, she was just some bastard not Lord Stark's own bastard. Even Jon had more privileges than her.

"You know what they call me.. Even that little Sansa calls me a bastard.." She said as she tried to pull back the tears, that was on the verge of escaping. Jon escaped a big sigh as if this should be expected. _No.. He understood. He was a bastard too._ They only company she had in the whole castle was to be with him. She knew what he thought, what he felt, what he would say. Every single piece of him was always open before her. And she was angry knowing he would say to accept and be quiet instead of creating a scene. She didn't want to create a scene. All she wanted was to be herself and no one to call her a bastard or speak ill about her lady mother.

Before Jon opened his mouth, he dropped it close, as he saw past her. She swirled immediately to see Lord Stark coming towards them, along with Robb by his side. They both instantly hid the wooden sticks behind, knowing she was not supposed to play with a sword. Lord Stark chuckled as though he already saw them sparring and they both dropped their head down. "Alys.. What is the matter with you and the Septa?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing.. I finished my singing class. She appreciated it too." She said only half the truth.

"Really?.. Then why did you run away from there and hid here to do sword fighting with your bro-.. fighting with Jon..?" He stammered through words and asked politely.

Jon bent his head down surrendering and she knew Jon would not play with her anymore. She saw Robb grin with mischievousness, knowing that she was being taught a lesson. "Because I enjoy playing with swords, as much as Jon and Robb does." She replied sternly but the bottom of her throat struggled, wondering if she spoke too much.

She was expecting Lord Stark to bawl or punish her. But his face turned into a smile that ended in light chuckles. She never saw him smile much, not even talk much. He rarely spoke with her and she knew that was because she was not his bastard daughter. She sometimes felt blessed to be found by Lord Stark, who gave her shelter and a place to live. Still, when she started knowing the world, she felt sad and angry at herself, even sometimes on Lord Stark. Had she been left alone as a babe, she might have died, instead of being picked and poked by people around her, who lived a better life than her.

Lord Stark placed his hand on her head and mussed it up. "Do you really know to fight, now?"

She nodded earnestly. "I can beat Jon and Robb.. not so easily. But I can beat them up.."

Robb fumed hearing it. "She is fit for speaking and singing, father. She is not fit for anything else."

"We can find it out then. Are you ready, Robb?" She prodded his pride, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Fine for me.. Don't cry when I beat you up." He announced and tilted his head asking Jon for the sword.

"Alright, now.. both of you, must stop doing this. Why do you even fight every time?" Lord Stark shouted and came between them. Their both eyes met in vengeance and they both decided to beat one another when the time came. It was a silent challenge between them both and they knew they both would prove it.

Lord Stark came to her kneeling down and saw her eyes trying to find something or someone there. He took his hard, callused hand to her cheeks and patted it gently. _"You are her.."_ He muttered as much as a whisper in the air, that even she didn't hear properly. She wondered if he was mentioning about her Lady mother, Ashara Dayne. She knew better than to ask questions about her family, to Lord Stark, so she just bent her head down. "Come to the court-yard tomorrow. I will ask Jory to train you, separately. But you need to learn your classes with the Septa, as well." He informed and walked away from her.

Once he left the place, it was Robb who came before her and stood by holding his arms behind his back. "Do you really know how men train? They will beat you to a pulp. You will be running back to your room, crying. Are you sure you want this?" He was antagonizing her with a ghost of a smile up his lips.

"It looks like you got a lot, when you train. I hope to learn from you." She mocked, and he twitched his ears.

"Arrogant.. You will never learn where your place is.." He said, and that made her heart sink low while she clenched her fingers tight to dig it deep into her skin.

"Robb.." Jon spoke out to his brother knowing how that word stung her heart, as if he felt the pain too. She walked past Robb while her shoulder pushed his shoulder, thudding it and ran away from there. She always ran away when people pointed it out and made her suffer. This time she ran to the stables and took a pony to ride out. Out of the castle, to the Wintertown, where there were friends for her, who wouldn't mock her for what she had no control of.

She stopped before the inn and saw Mollis smile merrily seeing her come. "Look, who has come after a fortnight or so.." He shouted and came towards her with a wide grin and open arms. She hugged him and went towards the table of the inn. "What is it little lady? Did you get beaten up by the Stark boy again?.." The old man furrowed his brow and sat before the table.

"No.. He just.. taunts me." She complained and looked at the whole inn to see it had been empty for a while. The old man was her close confidante other than Jon. He was around forty years of age and she met him when Jory took her out to Wintertown, along with Jon and Robb, when she was just five years old. Mollis gave her extra sweet cakes and honey buns over Robb because that day, Robb made her cry. Since, that day she came to visit him frequently to eat those sweet buns, for free. His inn had become dull and silent. There were no much visitors and his food was not getting sold too. But Mollis still bought her the honey bun. She crunched on it sweetly while Mollis laughed heartily.

"I wish I had a daughter like you.." He commented and mussed her hair. The old man didn't have any daughters or sons for himself. His wife died a few years back in fever. He was mostly alone looking after the inn.

"You have me.." She replied and took all the sweet as she could. Mollis nodded his head and got up to the counter. "Why is the inn empty, lately?" She asked and saw Ryman, come in with a pail of water. Ryman was around her age who was a serving boy in the inn. He was strong and had a good height over her. He looked cute too.

Ryman patted on her shoulder and replied, "They forget the inn. No one sees it the same way as before."

She ground those thoughts for a while and drank the water. "Then let us, make them see it." She stood up and asked Ryman to bring, her reed pipe, that she used to play for Mollis when he was sad and sullen, and worried about his wife. She enjoyed playing high harp more than playing reed pipes. But she was sure she wouldn't disappoint Mollis. Her lips touched the pipe, and she closed her eyes to think about any happy memory that could come across her mind. But all she saw was darkness and the fragrance of red petals while her mother's hands touched her head. She felt terrible, being alone and far away from a family that disowned her and a mother who killed herself for giving birth to a bastard.

Her lips brushed the edges, and she played what came to her mind. The sweet piping notes of her music made her soul cry. A soft silence fell all along the inn, that made her to open the eyes. Ryman and Mollis had tears swelling while men from outside the Wintertown entered tiptoeing hearing her music. They were enthralled by the intoxicating melody produced by melancholy. From the very depths of her soul, the music swam around every body while touching their souls in sorrow.

For a very brief moment, she felt the world still, while all the men listening to the music and herself, felt to be one. Her pain was their pain and her sorrow was their sorrow. She wanted to end the struggle, so she increased the intense, and the music ended while all the hands applauded and lifted her up in joy, echoing her name over and over. They were sad, but content and around twenty men sat on the tables and spoke with her.

She looked back at Ryman and he ran to the kitchen bringing their orders up to the table. She loved being with these people, from old men to little boys; from maid to elder women. They all knew her well in Wintertown and they adored her. Most of them thought herself to be the wolf herself. Yet, she didn't belong here and her heart knew it.


	4. The Fire And The Ice

_**Magic and mystery. This was one of my favourite chapters to write. Let me know how it has come up..**_

**The Fire And The Ice**

_Two years later..,_

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 9 years old_

_**JON**_

Her voice rose high and soft while the fiddle rested on her neck gracefully. She spun around in happiness while her blue skirt whirled along with her. The sweet joyous music made men to jump and dance, madly. No one ever heard of the song which she was singing, but the merriness it bought, made all men to sing along with her in chorus.

_"What do you say to the woman you love?.."_ She questioned to the crowd along with the melody of the song.

_"You're my ice and I'm your fire"_ Everyone responded trying to be as melodic as they could.

Lord Greatjon Umber drank the ale from the horn in one gulp and jumped out in happiness to echo the same words as he danced along, rabidly. Everyone laughed and for a moment even Jon wanted to join in that dance. She stopped the music abruptly, when she spun around to see Lord Stark and Lady Stark stand at the corner of the Hall. The harvest feast had been going on since the sun had set down and when it was about to end, the small folks from Wintertown requested Alys to sing a cheerful song for them.

Sooner one became two, and now it ended up till fifteen. None of the guests left the hall, other than his Stark family - the hosts, who went way long back to retire to their chambers. Alys bit her lips and bent her head down in fear of getting any absurd punishment from Lord Stark. But lately, Lord Stark stopped punishing her for any of her petty crimes, instead he just laughed to muss up her hair.

"Alys.. Why did you stop? We want more.." Men cheered around not realizing the presence of Lord and Lady Stark among them. It took them all a very long time to realize what was happening. The small folks adored her in Wintertown and all the banner men who came in the past two years to the castle, had taken a great interest in her, as they all knew she had a natural talent in music. They never saw her as some bastard. They considered her as one among them. Sometimes, Jon doubted if some Lords saw her differently. She was growing up to be very beautiful, and that made Jon to keep an eye on how men behaved around her as he always felt an urge to protect her from any dangers. _But Alys.. Gods.._ She was still naïve and stupid.

It was very surprising when Father took Lady Stark's hand and sat along with the men. "Go on.. Don't stop for us. The music was really good.." Lord Stark encouraged, and she grinned widely.

"Come on, girl.. Make Lord Stark to dance with his Lady wife..," Lord Umber roared laughing and she continued the music again. Father or Lady Stark didn't dance as Lord Umber proposed but they both listened to her music. Even Lady Catelyn was looking at her in awe. Alys was _that_ brilliant in music and songs.

Once her song was done, Jon knew Father wouldn't like it anymore to prolong. So, Jon went near Alys to walk her out. Men applauded cheeringly that even Jon felt proud to stand next to her. She bowed and curtsied them trying to be like a proper lady, but the poise appeared like a mockery, as she could never behave like a lady. Jon pushed her elbow and took her out.

"That was amazing, Alys.. How do you sing and dance beautifully?" Jon pondered as they walked.

"It is very easy, Jon. It is as simple as how you brood.." Alys said with a playful smile and ran away from him making faces. He chased to catch her along the Great Keep, while she giggled and laughed happily. Finally they ended, breathing heavily from the run, whilst they both bent down to exhale the air. She laughed like a mad girl and he joined her unable to restraint.

"You are a handful, you know. How have you even lasted this long with Lady Stark?"

"Ah.. Simple.. I am not a Stark bastard. Just a bastard. And trust me, she has mood swings. One day she would be kind and gentle. And another day I promise you, there is a monster in her."

"Do you think I don't know?"

"Alright, you win.." She responded and patted on his chest to console him. He pushed her hand away unable to accept her sympathy. They both were _pathetic bastards_ while she lived a happier life than him. With Father's permission, she learned sword fighting and horse riding. She excelled in singing and dancing. But was miserable in numbers and counting or any lady like behavior.

To say the truth, she had the natural talent to be like a lady, even better than fighting with swords. But she was so self-willed to do what others said she shouldn't do. And to everyone's surprise, Lord Stark let her do anything she wanted since the past two years.

"I envy even.. you" He grunted and walked away.

"Come on, Jon.." She wobbled while walking alongside and he observed something unusual in her. He came down closer to her face and smelled the fragrance of cloves.

"Good Gods.. You drank wine?" Her stupid courage astounded him. Father never let even Robb and himself to drink more than half a goblet of wine. She was breaking every rule day by day. "If Father comes to know.."

"He is not my Father.." She snapped immediately and Jon tilted his head with furrowed brows of disappointment. "Alright.. Stop judging me. My friends were all having, and I just had a very little. Two goblets.. That's it." She grinned easily and he couldn't hold on the displeasure for a longer time. So, he let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"You should change your friends."

"No.. You should change yours. You are too uptight to be a bastard, Jon.." She mulled over and he straightened his back immediately, hearing _that_ word. "See.. Uptight.." She pointed to his back and chortled gleefully. She bent down and took something out from her long boots. It was a flagon - a tiny one. "Have this, a sip or two.."

"What is it..?"

"Something special than what they gave in the feast. Ryman gave me.." He drank without hesitation and sensed pungent stench. The liquid tasted too thick and his tongue became heavy to even swirl.

_"Wllal lil thill?"_ He blubbered through his tongue and she was amused hearing his voice and laughed hysterically. She pulled the flagon back from his hand and placed it back to her boots. He sooner realized how his body became relaxed and his mind was getting carefree of everything around. She pulled his wrist and ran towards the Great Keep. "Your chamber is on the other side.," Jon said.

"I know.." She whispered and entered Robb's chamber, where he was sleeping. She increased the flame of the candle by Robb's bed and knelt down to look at him sleeping. She took a small vial from her boot and opened it. A sudden stench filled his nostrils that Jon wanted to puke everything he had in the feast. Jon clasped Alys' wrist tight, which was holding the glass vial.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, and she shushed him by placing her finger on her lips. Robb turned over in bed, hearing the sound, but he didn't get up.

"This is a war, Jon.. You won't understand." She bawled and looked at him with piercing purple eyes. All Jon could do was to clench his nose tight unable to bear the stench. She suddenly sprayed that stinky liquid on Robb's head and body while she herself controlled gagging. Alys took Jon's hand and ran away shutting Robb's chamber door.

"He will come for you, Alys.." Jon warned, but she cared less, as she ran faster, tiptoeing out from the Great Keep. Jon followed her, worrying how much of a mess those both had become. Robb and Alys, fought every single day, rolling over in mud and snow, for every silly thing. Since the day Alys took a sword to practice, they both challenged themselves, crazily.. only to end up in fighting mercilessly, till one hurt another. Jon never understood them both. It was as if they both survived only by fighting with each other. "Why do you hate him?"

"What?.. Hate.. He is my nemesis, Jon. Hate is a very light word. Look, what he did to my hair!" She opened her dark hairs that was cut shorter than before but not too short either. They both were pathetic enough to stoop so low, as one way or the other, they wanted to hurt the other.

"Your hair looks good. You said you wanted to cut it, anyway..."

"Did I?.." She pondered and walked towards the Godswood. "That is not the point. We are born rivals.. And.."

"And he is the heir of Winterfell. If he says to his Lady Mother.."

She laughed frantically. "Do you think he would have shut his mouth till now? I tricked him to never open his mouth at all.."

"How?"

"Well.. One day I beat his arm that it got bruised. He glared in anger, puffing and huffing. So, I taunted him saying, '_Oh.. Sweet Robb, Your mother will tend your wound. Run along..' _You must have seen his cheek turn red. Since then he never went to Lady Stark. I am using it to play along." Jon glowered in disappointment. "Don't see me like a monster. He beat me back five times stronger, Jon.." She justified it and laughed easily.

"Alys.." Jon called, and she stopped to look back. She guided him to the Weirwood tree in the middle of the Godswood and sat beneath it, while the moonlight shone on both of them and the hot pool next to it. "How could you be so happy?" Jon contemplated shaking his head at her. She lied back on the snow and looked above.

"Do you really believe I am happy? Do you know what they say of my Lady Mother?" Alys asked while her voice trembled as she swallowed a lump that formed by her throat. Jon had heard some rumours about the Lady Ashara Dayne. Some said Alys was born of the incest between Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning and Lady Ashara Dayne, which was why she looked very beautiful. Some pointed it to be the Mad King himself, dishonouring the lady or some man from the Harrenhal tourney. There were a lot of rumours and gossips ran in the castle until father had put an end to all of it. Jon never thought she would hear to all those stupid tales. She said, "I give horse shit about my father. I only wish my mother loved me enough to live and bring me up. And every time, I see these Starks, I feel empty, as though they have the one thing that I deserve to have too. _My mother.._"

Jon had those thoughts too, so many times. He knew how it felt to be different. Perhaps, that was why they both were very close. _Too close._ Jon could feel Alys' pain sometimes and even lying next to her then, he was feeling the same. But he loved his family, and he knew deep down, Alys loved them too. _Crazily and stupidly._ But she would never agree. She was head-strong. Jon held her hand that was burning like fire. He flinched and took it back. When he saw her face, it was glowing in wrath. Jon stood up to see the whole ground burn like hell. She was clenching her jaw tight while her lips quivered. For the first time, Jon felt ominous around the Godswood. Dark magic and heat was enclosing them both. Jon knelt down to touch Alys, who woke up gasping for air as though she recovered from a trance.

She got up and clung to him in fear. "Did you feel it?.." She asked in an exasperating voice. "The heat.. The chill.. The fire.. The ice.. Did you feel it?.." Jon wanted to put the blame on the drink that he had, but they both felt the fire and ice at a different time. _The fire and ice in both of them._

"The place is strange.. Maybe we both are just-"

"Dreaming..? No.. These are the old Gods. We are definitely not dreaming if we both feel it." She replied and knelt down again to place her hand on the ground. She pulled Jon by his tunic and he kept his hand down to the ground. "Feel now..," she said and Jon felt some strange sound underneath the soil.

"It is creepy..," Jon replied, and they both laughed like fools and sat down the entire night to feel the trembles and shakes from the ground below. Jon didn't even realize when he closed his eyes but he got up for a foul stench that entered his nose. When Jon's eyes fluttered, he saw Robb loom above him, while sun shone on Robb's auburn hair. Robb placed his index finger on his lips and asked Jon to keep mum.

Alys was sleeping very close to the hot pool and Robb went near to lift her gingerly. She was sleeping crazily for the wine she drank, when Robb threw her into the pool. The hot water splashed even on Jon's face that he knew it would pain, as hell for her. Robb smiled in victory and looked back at Jon. "See.. She deserves it. The stench doesn't go, even after I bathed myself for seven times. Everyone runs away from me.." Robb grumbled.

Jon gave chuckles and looked at the pool warily. His heart was pounding, realizing she hadn't raised up. Robb looked down at the pool too. "Don't worry. She is an artist.. She will wait till we worry and raise up to give a show.. Wait and watch.."

As the time went by, Jon couldn't stand there doing nothing. Robb must have felt the same that he removed his tunic and jumped into the pool to go deep inside, which would be too hot for a person to withstand longer.

The hot pool was good in winter, when they swam above, but deep inside it was too hot to prolong. It took some moment for Robb to raise up his head pulling Alys in his hand, who coughed. "Didn't I say you, that she is an artist? She had placed her hand down to the bottom of the pool, like a fool." Robb mulled over, looking at her in wrath.

"Go away.. You stenchy filth.." She pushed him and they both started bickering inside the pool itself. Jon knew this was his cue to leave, as those both would end up in hours of rantings against each other. As he walked towards his chamber, he mulled over to what happened the previous night. "Was it a dream? Does Alys remember it?" The stupidity that happened in darkness always ran away in the morning and Jon left to get ready for practice.

**ALYS**

She ran to the library tower to read all the books that mentioned anything about Winterfell's Gods woods. She stopped practicing her sword fights or visiting Wintertown. She attended the Septa's classes, yearning for it to end soon. Whenever the Septa asked her to sing, she mumbled few words and left from the classes and ran to the library. She read over and over, flipping through the pages, hoping to find some clues, as to what happened the other day.

When Robb threw her in the pool, she woke up instantly when water entered in her lungs. But she saw the cold ground beneath glow bright in blue crystals. She swam in to go deep inside the hot water to touch the solid soil, where the hot spring pool originated. She was supposed to feel the warmth and heat, instead she felt cold and ice while the ground glowed glittering and cackles of noise echoed, as like the heartbeats of a man. It was then, Robb pulled her hand to raise her above the water level.

Since then, her head roamed only on that icy ground. She had swam in that pool, several hundred times, but never once, she felt that way. All her dreams, which appeared those many years came true as she touched that solid ground beneath the pool. _The dreams of dragons.. _She had dreamed several hundred times of dragons, but never once she thought it existed. She wanted to speak with Jon about it, but he would call it a folly.

So, she sat in library reading to all the corners of pages, for continuous three nights with no sleep, finding proof to assert her theory. At that moment, she felt a shadow lay on those papers and she looked up to see Lady Stark to take a seat before her.

Alys stood up instantly and curtsied, "Lady Stark.." Catelyn curved her mouth with a smile and gestured Alys to sit down.

"You haven't left the library in three days and nights, I heard." Lady Stark expressed concern and Alys bit her lips in worry, if she would punish for it.

"No.." Alys responded slowly. "I.. I enjoy being here in the library."

Lady Catelyn smiled slowly. "Oh.. Alys.. I have known you since you were a babe. If someone told me you were singing and dancing in an inn, or fighting with Robb, or riding in the horse, I would believe instantly and would never worry. But when I heard you were reading in library.. it really troubled me.."

Alys accepted it as a sarcastic insult, as she never cared about reading much in her life. But Alys smiled for it, along with Catelyn. Sometimes, the woman had fun in her. "Sorry, my lady.. I became curious about the castle and wanted to learn more about it."

"Curiosity..? About Castle?" Catelyn pondered.

Alys considered for a long time, deciding whether to say. But when Lady Stark clutched Alys' fingers, she blathered out. "Are there dragons in Winterfell?"

Lady Stark laughed hectically and Alys felt ashamed of asking such a silly question. "No.. The dragons are gone several hundred years before. And fire doesn't have any place in ice - the North."

Alys nodded her head and closed the book realizing she was just a fool to think about dragons. Noticing the disappointment in Alys' face, Lady Stark continued, "If you really want to know about the tales of dragons, you need to speak with Old Nan. These books only have truth. Old Nan has all the wet-nurse tales to send you scared to sleep."

Alys smiled for that and looked at those Tully blue eyes. Lately, Lady Stark, really showed some interest in Alys. It was very much easier for Alys to hate the woman, when she showed hostility. Now, when Lady Stark showed concern, Alys didn't know how to reciprocate the feelings. It was easier when she hated all the _RED-HEADs_. Now, with Bran being a redhead, whom Alys adored, hating every red-heads were becoming complicated. But there was one red-head, that she knew for sure, would never regret hating - Robb Stark. "Thank you, my Lady..," Alys replied graciously as like how the Septa taught.

When Alys stood up to leave, Lady Stark looked at her eyes. "I wish I treated you better.. when you were here.." Catelyn sighed in sadness. "It deeply hurt me when my Lord husband bought two babes in his hands. It took years for me to accept the truth that, you were never his child." Alys knew what people used to speak in the beginning. As Alys grew up, people observed her dark purple eyes and the distinct features from the Starks, that they stopped gossiping about Lord Stark and her lady mother Ashara Dayne. It was no wonder Lady Catelyn felt it too.

Alys knew this didn't change anything of how she felt about herself. In the end, Alys was just a bastard of Starfall, living in Winterfell. "I understand.. my lady. I just wish..- Never mind. It is silly.." Alys brushed off and shook her head to walk past. But Lady Stark held her hand tighter.

"I have two daughters. I know how hard it is to feel left alone in the world. Me and my husband would never be enough for you. But you must know, Alys. You are a northerner and a Stark too.." Catelyn said with a smile that made a drop of tear form along the corner of her eyes. _No.. I should not cry in front of others.. _Alys bit her lips so hard to control the tears and her heart felt so light, hearing those precious words. She knew she would be crying to sleep that night. Alys walked along with Lady Catelyn to reach the Great Hall for supper.

Following two days, she roamed around the pool continuously wondering if she would be able to feel the heat and cold again, if she swam in. She gave a break to her thought for some days and went on with her work. One day, she found Old Nan and heard all the stories related to dragons in Winterfell. It was that particular one, which excited her the most.

_Ice Dragons.._


	5. Ice Dragon

_**Wow.. I never thought this story will be liked by so many in a day. Thanks a lot for so many amazing responses. I have replied to all your comments at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter which is full of magic and fun. Let me know how you guys liked this chapter in your comments. I tried something different.**_

* * *

_**Ice Dragon**_

_**ROBB**_

Robb swung his sword at the Greyjoy and trained, hearing to the clashes of steel meeting steel. They were not supposed to use real blade for practice, but Theon had found ways to steal from armory saying _'We Do Not Sow.' _Any other day, Robb would have reported it to the master-at-arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel, but Robb was desperate and eager to fight for real. They clashed and clanged at each other trying to win the fight. It only ended, when Robb heard the noise from behind.

"Robb.." He turned back to look at Alys come towards them both, drenched in wet clothes, hugging herself tight for the chillness around. "Give my cloak back.." She stammered, and he observed her miserable state. Her lips were dry and skin was paler than snow. Recently, half the time, she soaked herself inside that pool by the Weirwood tree as though she became a merwoman.

"I don't have your cloak. I am busy.. Can't you see?" He snapped back.

"Don't play me fool, Robb. I am shivering here.. Give me back the cloak."

Robb ignored her and raised his sword against Theon, who came forward to hit him with a heavy blow. Robb lowered his head instinctually. For a second, his heart leapt, knowing that blow, would have cut his head. He blocked and parried against Theon for a while until he felt a wild kick on his legs from behind. Robb kneeled down groaning in pain and Alys yanked him down clutching to a fist full of his hair. He dropped his steel sword and pushed her back to the mud. "Are you insane..? That is a real blade." He screamed, and she blinked her eyes to take a notice of it.

"Since when Ser Rodrik allowed you to use this?.." She growled impatiently wiping mud away from her wet body while he felt her body to be cold as ice.

He kept mum knowing she would use that information against him. But at that point of time, all she did was to shiver and clench herself tight. "Give me my cloak, Robb.. Please.." She stuttered and asked pleadingly.

"Why do you always doubt me, Alys?.. I never took." Robb asked in utmost annoyance by her stunts.

"Argh.. You are an imbecile. I am freezing here. My chamber is far, Robb. Please give it to me, for Gods' sake.."

Robb neglected her words and stood up to see Theon smirk at her, who was sitting down shivering. He felt irritated to see him look at her from head to toe, as though she was some weird possession. Unable to see that, he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulder. She looked up at Robb, from the corner of her eyes and she took leave from there, while her body quivered. Theon and Robb fought for some more time and when they became tired, both reached the armory replacing the real steel with a blunt sword.

"Where have you both went? Ser Rodrik was asking for you..," Jon came from behind with somber eyes.

"Practising bastard.. With real steel.." Theon flaunted.

Robb ignored Theon's demeanor to speak in insulting way and replied to Jon, "It was really thrilling to touch the steel, Jon. You must try once. Gods.. The blood pumps to the heart making your brains blow out."

"That good?.." Jon asked as they three walked.

"Good?.. It is the best rush in the world. My heart stopped when Alys kicked me down. I was so sure I would have died meeting Theon's blade.." Robb chuckled merrily rethinking those moments that gave goose-pimples to his body.

"Alys..? Where did you find her? She has been missing since a fortnight from my eyes."

"She has gone mad.. She always lies in that pool half the day, as though she is nesting." Robb laughed aloud remembering how she shook her body, in cold. "You should have seen her stutter for the cold. She became like a frozen rat in ice.."

Jon joined the laughter and commented. "I suppose you had something to do with that.."

"Aye.. I took her cloak. Somehow, she always figures out. I should have sent her back shivering but.." Robb ignored that topic. "Next time.. I will make her suffer.."

"You want to make her suffer..?" Theon asked with a sly smile. "Leave it to me.. She is a sleek bit of a mink. I can make her life hard here.."

Robb was astounded seeing Theon's devious smile. "Greyjoy! You will do no such thing." Robb warned.

"I thought you hated her. Didn't she kick you down? You let a girl push you to ground and walk away?" Theon wondered.

"I hate her and she hates me. The whole castle knows that. But she is mine to hate and hurt. Not yours. If I ever find you do anything to her, you will see how real my sword swings.." Robb warned savagely and touched Theon's shoulder to make sure the warning was true.

"You both are so strange and stupid." Theon grunted and walked away from them. Jon snorted a laugh and Robb looked back at Jon with questions.

"He is right, you know.. You both really are strange and stupid.. Probably, I should go check on her. She must have caught up with a fever. Why the hell is she staying in that pool?.." Jon questioned leaving him alone to his thoughts.

_We are not strange. We just hate each other to the bones._

The enmity had built up the moment Robb came to know her. She was his archenemy, since the day she raised her sword, challenging him for everything. _Perhaps, even before that._ All he wanted was to make her life living hell in the castle and she was no poor soul as others thought her to be. Recently at feasts Robb observed some low Lords and knights look at her weirdly and he wanted one of them to marry her and take her away from Winterfell, to give his heart peace. He searched for Ser Rodrick Cassel pushing away any thoughts of Alys in his mind.

* * *

_**ALYS**_

She removed Robb's jacket with shivering hands and unlaced her wet dress with fumbling fingers. The dress pooled down to the floor and she wore a robe around her body. She laid on her bed instantly and closed her eyes. Her body was burning in fever yet she didn't feel tired. Coldness creeped into her muscles but her heart still had the warmth.

She recollected everything, that happened after Alys spoke with Lady Stark.

_Two weeks before,_

She went to see Old Nan. Alys sat on the Kitchen table as Old Nan placed bread into the oven. Alys asked her to say all the stories of Winterfell. From Brandon the builder to Brandon the Breaker, Old Nan spoke about all the Brandons.

"Enough of Brandons, Old Nan, Can you say about dragons?"

Old Nan said the tales of dragons that breathed fire and the dragons that breathed ice. _Ice Dragons._ Alys was curious when she heard that name.

"What do you mean by Ice Dragons?"

Old Nan chuckled with her toothless mouth and stared into Alys' eyes that creeped her. "They breathe ice as the other dragons breathe fire, child. Those are the coldest creatures, which has blood, made of ice. Their breath is enough to freeze any man and shred him into several thousand crystals. _Death.. is their master. Death is their destiny._"

"It can't be true. If they are made of ice, they will melt." Alys mocked Old Nan's stupid tale.

Old Nan lowered her voice gravelly and said, "Yes.. But they don't come in warm summer. When the cold wind blows and winter comes, they arise along with the Night King and drive the world to death. Ice Dragon is the Ice King's weapon. When he mounts the dragon and rides the world, he claims all life."

Alys heart cowered hearing about death. "Then how come we are all alive?" She retorted back even when she knew all Old Nan said was horse piss to scare her.

"Long night came and went, long before you were born. And along with that gone the Night King and his Ice Dragon."

"So, Is it all over? There is no Ice King or Ice Dragon."

Old Nan laughed merrily as Alys was really disappointed knowing there were no Ice Dragons at all. "_Perhaps it is no more_ or _perhaps it is still there_. The winter fell, in Winterfell, when the Starks defeated the Night King and killed his Ice Dragon. Why do you think this place you sit, got the name Winterfell, little child?"

Alys widened her purple eyes and blinked in surprise. Old Nan continued, "Some say he didn't die, but merely escaped beyond the Wall, weak and suffering without his Ice Dragon. His dragon was his strength. Without Ice Dragon, he and his dead army lost its strength. That was why Brandon the Builder built a wall with magic."

"The Wall was built for stopping the Wildlings." Alys immediately snarled.

"_Perhaps.. Or perhaps not.._"

"So, there is no Ice Dragon?"

Old Nan mused. "I think so. Some say, the Ice Dragon threw its master away and let itself get killed in Winterfell, from the hand of a Stark. But why would the Ice Dragon die in Winterfell leaving its master weak and fragile, letting the Starks kill, for it knew the fire was its enemy?"

"It must have gone mad?"

"_Mad of what? _The Starks melted the dragon with fire that burned its blood - boiled the ice blood. The warm Godswood pool is formed from its blood. The burned hot blood of the Ice Dragon, killed by Starks, remains hot even after a thousand years, giving warmth to the castle, to the men who killed it."

Alys swallowed a lump that formed by the throat and wondered if it all was true. In the whole North, Winterfell was the only castle to have the hot it all true? "It must be mad... This is wrong... The Starks killed it. Then why would it warm them?"

"Is it warming them or warming someone it _loves_? Someone it wants to _protect_?"

Alys pondered over it and shook her head not understanding anything what Old Nan spoke of. "It is all a lie, Old Nan. This is just a story. Even if it is not, the Ice Dragon is scary.."

Old Nan laughed gaily and touched her cheeks. "Oh.. My poor little summer child. They are not scary creatures. They yearn for love and they die for love. For love is the only way to warm a cold heart."

"Is there a way to speak with that Ice Dragon?" Alys questioned naively.

"No.. It speaks with you.. And it will take what it wants from you. It will claim its life from you. You will become a part of it, making your heart half ice and half fire. But the ice will consume you slowly, killing every last breath of warmth in your body."

That gave a chill to her bones, and she ran away from the kitchen. But that night she dreamed of Ice Dragon and Fire Dragon. One was made of ice and crystals, clear and transparent, that she could see the clear sky above. Another was of cream colour, with shining black teeth and claws. It gave both cold and warmth to her body.

From that night, she dreamed for the rest of the nights. They didn't feel like dreams; she felt the smell of ice; she felt the warmth of mud, as she walked to the Godswood in her dreams. She saw the pool and jumped in, but the water was not warm and hot. It was chill as ice but she liked that cold. She swam deep down and touched the ground to feel the cold. The same coldness of the North. The ground glittered and glistened in hardened blue crystals letting herself see a form emerge out.

It was big and blue with gliding scales of crystal. It was alluring and shining that she swam close and closer, deep and deeper, as the ground beneath extended. And she saw that form. She saw the Ice Dragon's egg beneath the pool of Winterfell. Beneath the hot blood of the last Ice Dragon. It was the egg that the last Ice Dragon protected and gave its life. _For love._

Alys reached for the egg and touched its shell with her finger. She screamed in pain and woke up as her skin peeled for the touch. That night Alys saw her finger that had bruise mark where the egg touched her, as though the dream came true. Her heart pounded in her chest, knowing it the Ice Dragon was trying to speak with her. She wanted to find out the truth. So, she went by the pool every single day and swam in, to feel the cold ground. She digged the ground deep and deeper, but she found no egg.

And that stupid Robb Stark, took her cloak leaving her to shiver in cold. Else she could have stayed for some more time.

_Now,_

Cold wind blew through the window then, making Alys to wake up shivering and stuttering. Her legs trembled as she sauntered to shut the window. _Why was she feeling so cold? _Shutting the window did no good to her. She wanted to ignite a fire by the hearth. Her feet wobbled as she hugged herself tight. Her chamber door opened, and she saw Jon. She smiled sheepishly with a wide grin but her knees went weak as she fell face first on the cold floor.

That was what she remembered last. She fluttered her eyes open, two times at night and saw Jon ask something to her. All she muttered to him was, "Don't say to Lord Stark.. Please.." Alys knew he would keep the promise. He was her confidante and her best friend that she knew. When the third time her eyes opened, it was still night. But she felt warm, and the coldness in her body drifted away slowly. She saw Jon sleep next to her, holding her hand tight, and the heat was from him. _He was fire.._

It had been two days since then; she felt weak and tired as fever didn't leave properly.

"You are stupid." Jon yelled as he paced her chamber restlessly.

"You have said that five times already.." Alys coughed and looked at him from the corner of her bagged eyes.

Jon made his brooding face and sat next to her in bed. He touched her forehead to feel the fever. "Listen to me.. It has been three days and your fever didn't leave. You must go see the Maester."

She pulled the fur sheet closer to her chins. "Not in the seven hells. He will run to Lord Stark the moment I step in his turret."

"What were thinking when you literally lived in that pool?," Jon growled and scowled at her.

The very truth of explaining everything to him, made her get excited immediately. She couldn't hide the discovery she made, from Jon. She pulled herself down from the bed while her legs shivered to the very touch of the cold air to the skin and took the portrait that she drew so many days before, to hand it over to Jon. He looked at that portrait in displeasure. "You have drawn some ugly big chicken egg? What of it?"

Alys growled hearing him. "Does chicken egg has scales? Does it look blue?"

"That's why I called it ugly. Alys.. What are you doing? I am in no mood to see your stupid portrait." Jon was loosing his patience slowly, and she knew he was not going to hear her. So, she slumped on the chair nearby heavily.

"I can take care of myself, Jon. I don't need your sympathy. Can you just leave and go about to do your duty?"

"You really think I am here with you, out of sympathy? Do you really believe it, Alys?" Jon furrowed his forehead expressing disappointment. He cared for her and she felt it ever since they were children even though he didn't need to do. They both were very different. He was of the North, his sullen face, gray eyes and dark hairs, just like his father. She was of the South, purple eyes, pale skin, probably like her mother.

"Alright.. Don't chide me. At least hear to what I have to say, then I will come to the Maester." Jon was least bothered about what Alys had to say. But he sat in the chair before her and heard to everything. She explained what happened after she met old Nan and heard the story about the Ice Dragon.

She looked up at Jon explaining everything and found his eyes that looked at her mysteriously. "You have gone mad.," Jon snorted.

"No.. You felt it that day too. You remember?.. After the feast. The ice and fire.. The cackling sound beneath the ground."

"That was because of that filthy drink that you made me have." Jon replied and saw her like she was a fool. "I always knew something was wrong with you. _Your anger, your rage, your stupid follyness._ I never knew you would kill yourself hearing to Old Nan's grum kins' story.." Jon chortled seeing her, and that triggered all the rage inside of her body.

She walked towards him furiously and jumped on him to knock him down from the chair. But he didn't care, instead he laughed like a fool. If she hadn't caught fever, she would have killed him. But he felt the fever in her body and lifted her easily in his arms, to take her to the Maester's turret. He was very warm like the fire dragon and she embraced him tight to let that seep in.

* * *

****Surprise**** So, as you all came to know, I added a dragon, but not the fire breathing one. It is Night King's. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much. I don't believe in her becoming mother of dragons when Daenerys becomes the same. It will be just like stealing Daenery's plot to Alys and I don't like doing it. I want my OC to impact the story line. Let me know how you guys liked it.

And so far, I really didn't decide on pairing. They are too young. All the three are 9 years. And Alys has a complicated relationship with every Stark except Jon. He is her safe person. That much I know for sure. I don't want her to become Mary Sue too. I am careful at that. Don't know how much I am achieving it. So, please comment guys. Showing love and reviews and feedback. I didn't pan the entire plot but I have idea for few more chapters.

_** StormNightSS: **__Thanks a lot :) I agree on how you feel about Robb. The Stark dynamics are so different. Let me know how much you liked this chapter. I tried a different way.__  
__**Guest: Arya's childbirth. Bran's childbirth. Rickon's childbirth. : **__Arya and Bran are born but they are mere babes. So, I didn't add much to the story. _

_**Guest: Sorry, but your story, Hands Of Gold is my favorite. : **__Thanks a lot. That was a classic story. But I have put it in hiatus for a while. Please enjoy this story and Fluttering Hearts._

_**Guest : Thanks for your other story. :** Let me know how this chapter was._

_** Bhi :** Hi.. Thanks a lot. Let me know if you liked this chapter._

_**Guest : I wonder if Ned ever worries about Jon and Alys getting together :** Amazing question. I have been dreading to write his POV. Because he is the main man who can turn things around for Alys and Jon. And his trauma in bringing up this girl, convincing his lady wife, understanding Alys, I want to write everything. He is very important for Alys and I hope to give justice to his character. He will appear soon._

_** abuselylooo99 :** :):) I hope so too. She is just complicated._

_** Arianna Le Fay :** As for the dragons, I am definitely not going to steal Dany's plot. It will be so absurd. And in books Rhaegar believed in prophecies. He didn't know about the existence of dragon eggs. But I hope I gave some good content in this chapter to you in regard to Dragon. Let me know if you liked it. _


	6. The Old Gods

**_New chapter ahead.. I loved writing this amazing chapter. Eddard POV ahead. I think I gave my best, but let me know, if it could have been better with Ned. Share your love and feedback through comments and enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 9 years old_

_Theon - 13 - 14 years old_

* * *

_**The Old Gods**_

_**ALYS**_

The roasted bacon smelled too good to leave it and be untouched. Her stomach growled looking at those tasty fried mushroom hot soup that laid on the long table. She couldn't move her legs to leave, but she didn't have time to eat her breakfast like a proper lady, either. Had she slept the previous night instead of reading the stupid Stark books, trying to find the Ice dragons, she would have got up early. Now, she had to leave those tasty _babies_. They deserved to be savored. She sighed annoyingly and took small steps away from the table. She observed the whole Great Hall to be empty except for Gilda, a servant who was Lady Stark's extra ear in the castle.

She cared least for Gilda. A wide long step she took and picked all the five half burnt crispy bacon and stuffed it in her mouth. Gilda widened her eyes as though Alys stole some gold and rubies. Alys made faces at Gilda and she ran to the Maester's turret.

She hated those classes with the Maester. He taught about houses and sigils, stars in the constellations and the distance of the lands. He never spoke about dragons and Night King, like Old Nan. On top of that, she had to endure Robb Stark. Recently, the Greyjoy boy also started taunting her, along with Robb. She climbed the steps three at a time and reached the chamber.

She sat opposite to Jon and Robb, next to Theon. "You are late, young lady." The Maester said sternly, tugging his linked chain and sat on his chair at the head of a long table. He was a very calm, gray-haired old man, with curious looks to see through a person.

"I am sorry, Maester." She chanted to look down and thought of a very good lie. "I.. slipped on the way and bruised my knee." She blurted and hoped he believed her. Jon pursed his lips controlling his laugh, as he always caught her lies, easily.

"Ah.. Good.. You have strong legs, Alys.. Even after bruising you took three steps at a time to rush to the chamber."

Robb and Jon let out a laugh that she bit her lips strong to hide her stupidity. "I am sorry."

"The steward Vayon Poole started complaining about the missing candles. I suppose it has something to do with the missing books from library too. Are you reading at night, my lady?"

Theon chortled aloud and whispered in her ear. "You are awakened for the whole night?.. I wonder what kind of book gave you sleepless nights.." He winked and saw her face curiously. She controlled her urge to punch his creepy eyes. He always made stupid jape at her and he developed quite a reputation among the small folks, due to his visit to the whorehouses, recently.

"Those are about the dragons and the Doom of Valyria. _Sloppy Squid!_"

"Bastard.." He derided her to insult. But his words never upset her. He was just a fool. The Maester cleared his throat, and they both ended their fight.

"I.. I will return the books, Maester. And the candles.. are spent on a useful purpose. They reached their destiny. So, I think you can pardon me for that." She gave a wide charming smile hoping he wouldn't go to Lady Stark. The Maester chuckled and shook his head, but Robb scowled.

"Pardon is only asked when you don't repeat a mistake. All you do ends up as a mistake." Robb insulted her.

"Oh.. You speak as if you never do mistakes. Did you forget your last lesson Robb? When you fell down from the horse challenging me... _Remember? _Stop competing with me.. Learn your lessons.."

Robb growled. "All the bruises in your body are given by me. I have everything I want.. _unlike you_. Why would I even think about competing with you?" He smirked face, to rub it on her face, that he was the heir of Winterfell. _That irked her... and disturbed her. _She gave a stinging kick to his leg that he squealed. He raised his leg to give a kick, under the table, but the Greyjoy took it instead of her. It all became a chaos when everyone kicked at each other legs until they heard the Maester roar.

"Enough.." They stopped instantly and bent their heads down. "Good Gods.. You both need to stop doing this. Both of you are such a trouble. One more time, if I find either one of you to fight, I will report it to both Lady and Lord Stark. Then one of you will be sent to another house, as a ward." He howled and glared at Robb. She was already a ward there in Winterfell. If they had to separate them both, then it would be Robb, who had to go away. _How good it will be? Heir of Winterfell will not be in the Winterfell._

Robb realized the truth of the statement and glowered at her. "It must be her.. She is the ward here. Not me.." He threw tantrums, but the Maester gave a pointing glare at Robb, that he shut his mouth and kept quiet.

"Alright.. Let us start our lessons now.." the Maester said and pointed at the maps to repeat all the house names, sigils and their words. He gave numbers to calculate which Alys always failed miserably. Jon and Robb were very good with numbers unlike her.

Finally, at the end of the class, history of the houses, was taught to them. It was about _Robert's Rebellion_. The Maester questioned everyone about the events and timeline. He asked Alys, "Who were the Kingsguards, that served under the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen?"

It was in her memory fresh as morning snow. She answered meekly. "Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Jaime Lannister, Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Jonothor Darry, Ser Harlan Grandison, Ser Gwayne Gaunt and Ser Barristan Selmy"

The Maester nodded his head and appreciated her. "Good.. Now, all of you can finish the last calculation and leave to attend your other duties." He left the turret, and she sighed in relief as no further questions were asked. Robb stared at her and laughed maniacally. "You forgot one name." She used her quill to write in the parchment, ignoring his remarks. "Oh.. Come on, Alys.. We all know your uncle is Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the morning. How could you forget him?"

She felt bitter hearing the name of her uncle. _She never forgot. Never. _She had read every book in the library to know all the tales about her uncle. Many in the household, praised his swordsman ship. People said there was no man in the Seven Kingdoms, who could swing a sword like him. Once upon a time, Alys even thought, she could lift that magical sword, the Dawn and fight like her uncle. _But it was all a stupid dream._

Robb stood up from his seat and came to sit next to her. She wanted to just leave from there knowing he was going to taunt her. "Do you know who killed your uncle, Alys?" Robb asked so softly but Theon laughed aloud and replied, "I know.. I know.."

She curled her fingers to make fist dropping the quill on the parchment and stared at the parchment in anger. "See.. Even the Greyjoy knows. Do you know why you are a ward here?" Robb continued his questions.

Her mind wandered to all the dark places of her heart. Panic struck her like arrow stinging and twisting in her guts. _Lord Stark _killed _Ser Arthur Dayne_ \- her uncle. An uncle who she never met. Initially, she felt angry with Lord Stark, for killing her uncle and bringing her as a ward to Winterfell. But it didn't last long when people spoke about the nature of her birth. Once in needle class, Jeyne blatantly asked in front of everyone, if Alys was born of incest between her uncle and her mother. She yelled at Jeyne and ran to her room to cry alone.

She wanted to believe; it was not the truth, but there was no one around to tell her otherwise. She hated everyone for hurting her. She hated Jeyne Poole who pampered Sansa and would say anything to please the Stark girl. She hated all the gossiping cats and rats in the castle. But she realized whom she hated more. _The Daynes._ Everyone of them - even her own mother. For letting her live in a faraway land, and never once cared enough to know what happened to her. Robb kept asking questions and her eyes teared up. He was hurting her, asking about a family, she never knew. _How could she answer something she never knew?_

"Enough.." Jon shouted and finally Robb stopped.

"I really want to know about her family, Jon." Robb said with a chuckle.

"What he means is.. he wants to know, if Alys is born of incest between her uncle and her mother." Theon spoke to hurt her again.

"What?.. No.." Robb rebuffed aloud.

Theon's words lunged into her heart, stabbing her soul. She was done getting hurt by everyone. So, she landed the fist that she had curled, on Theon's chest, and he rolled down to the floor. She jumped on him and punched him in his stomach. Robb pulled her away as she kicked the Greyjoy. Robb hoisted her up, and she screamed at him. "Leave me.. I will kill that sloppy, stupid squid. How dare you?"

_Let them all die. They must all die. Everyone. No one deserves to live.. _ Theon got up from the floor with an angry growl and ran towards her to hit. Robb realized it and shoved her down to the floor. Theon punched Robb's jaw in her stead but Robb managed to throw Greyjoy to the floor again. Jon came from her behind and helped her to stand on the floor.

Jon went to Theon and took him out from the chamber scolding and yelling. She saw Robb come towards her with a mark on his face.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to ask you that.."

"Leave me, you fool.. You are such a stupid fool." She punched him on his chest, in anger. She cried when tears rolled down her cheeks. _She was weak. Only weak girls cry._ But she couldn't control the anger that she held against everyone. _Why would the Gods be this cruel to her?_ Robb embraced her and rubbed her back.

"I am sorry.." He asked, and she cried sobbing on his shoulder. She punched him on his stomach that he howled in pain. She instantly ran to the chamber door while he cursed her. _He deserved it. _She wanted to leave the castle but lately Lord Stark has made guards to check on her whereabouts. So, she went to the Godswoods and sat down the heart tree, placing her head between the knees and cried aloud.

She lied down on the snow for a while, wondering if she would be able to burn everyone with her dragon. Only that stupid dragon egg was never found. Every day she had the same dream, but the pool was just the same. If she ever got the egg, she would kill that Theon Greyjoy and Jeyne Poole. _No.._ Except Jon she would burn everyone in Winterfell. She lied down there till evening feeling the warmth and coldness of the ground. _Her special place._

She heard the sound of the dry leaves getting crunched by the boots and she looked up to see a man clad in Black. "Uncle Benjen.." She called and sat up with a smile. All her worries washed away when she saw him. She ran and hugged him.

"My.. My.. How much have you grown?" He said and kneeled down to look at her admiringly. _He was not her uncle._ But he always favoured her, more than the Stark children. And she was glad that she could take one person, away from those Starks. Perhaps, she would spare him also, if her dragon come to life.

"You came a year before, Uncle Benjen. So, I have grown up.. Did you come for the horses?"

"No.. For thieves.." He chuckled. "And for you little lady." He said and sat on the grown roots of the heart tree.

She slipped out a smile feeling happy that someone came for her. "Thank you.. I really missed you. Maybe I should join the Night's Watch. As a First Ranger, can't you make girls to also defend the Wall?"

He laughed aloud. "No.. And do you really want to leave a castle and take the Black now?"

She sighed and sat next to him. "Yes.. Can you arrange for it? You are a Stark. That must mean something in the Wall. I am good with a sword, even Jon said it."

He roared a laughter again. "Since, when you are training with a sword?"

"Since long back.. Even Lord Stark allowed it." He mussed up her hair and looked lovingly at her eyes.

"You are sad. Was it you who made a mark on Robb's face?"

"No.. It was Theon. I just punched them both in their stomach."

Uncle Benjen widened his eyes and smiled again. "Why?.."

"They just make fun of me, Uncle Benjen." She became somber thinking about it. _How they spoke about her Lady mother?_ "Can I ask you something?" She gathered courage and looked at his gray eyes. He became too silent and somber too. Maybe she always spread sadness to everyone. "Do you know anything about my Lady Mother?"

He pursed his lips tight and took her hands in his. "I know.." She was so dazed to hear him say he knew. She straightened her back and earnestly listened to him. "She was just like you. Angry and wild. She could easily smile and laugh like you. She too trained with a sword, rode very fast in a horse."

"Did she?" She pondered. He nodded and smiled at her. She felt happy... so happy to think her mother was just like her. But it lasted only for a while. She wondered who her father was. "Do you know who my father is?"

He slipped his hand away from her and she knew he wouldn't say. "No.. I don't know." He managed to let out his words. Perhaps, all the tales were true. Perhaps, she was sired by Ser Arthur Dayne only. _Should she be sorry for it?_

"They say things about my lady mother." She said and paused wondering if she should spill to him. "They say I am born of incest between my mother and my uncle."

Uncle Benjen raised his brows in surprise. "_No.._ Who said those tales?" He growled in anger. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Alys.. You should not listen to any of those tales. Do you understand?"

She saw his long hardened face and shook her head. "I think it is _fine_. Maybe they both loved and I am born because of that. Maybe she killed herself unable to bear the loss of her brother - her lover. If they truly loved, _I don't care if it was incest_." She said with a smile.

"No.. You are learning wrong, Alys. The Old Gods frown upon people who does incest."

"There are no Gods.." She said and ran to the stables.

* * *

_**EDDARD**_

Ned stood by the door and observed Catelyn nurse Robb's swollen jaw with salve. "I am fine, Mother. It is just a bruise." Robb said solemnly and walked away.

"I don't understand. He never lets me tend his wounds and bruises anymore.," Catelyn pondered.

"He is growing up, Cat.. Boys change.." He smiled and entered his solar.

"Indeed.. Did your brother from the Wall arrive?"

He nodded his head and took the wolf pelted fur cloak to clasp across his shoulder. His lady wife came in front of him and helped him to tighten the straps. "At least one of the men in my family, accepts my help.." She said fondly. He placed his lips on her forehead with love and they both let that moment to live in their heart.

He saw her bagged eyes and tired face. "You look unwell. What is it, my lady?"

She slipped out a warm smile and replied, "We have four children. It becomes exhausting, sometimes."

"Alright.. You tell me what help you need. I will arrange for it." He promised. The promises he made to everyone were always exhausting. He heard his sister's voice again in his head. _Promise me.. Ned.. Promise me.._

Before Catelyn replied, Arya ran inside the solar with wobbling feet and hugged her mother giggling. His lady wife pointed at that little child and lifted to play with her. Arya laughed and smiled merrily. Guilt surpassed every emotion he felt at that moment. _Alys was also a little girl once, like Arya._ And never once, someone lifted her to make her smile and giggle. Ned was able to connect with Jon, under the pretense of a father, but with Alys, he couldn't do much. Catelyn was so furious that she over analyzed everything about Alys and he didn't want his niece to take too much brunt from his wife.

_But did he do everything right by Alys?_ _No.._ He used to see her crying alone sometimes. Or sit solemnly under the heart tree and worry silently. He tried to protect Alys from everything, at least that was what he believed at that time. He tried stopping every jape and mockery, accusing her assumed mother, _but he failed_. He had seen her get anger - the wrath and fury of madness. Sometimes, he wondered if it was because of the Targaryen blood in her. But he always knew the truth. _It was all because of Ned_.

Ned left from there and reached the stables. He rode out with Benjen towards the wolfswood. He dismissed all the guards that day. The only person in the world to whom, he could share all the hidden pain was his brother.

"Bran, your little boy, looks just like our brother Brandon." Benjen commented.

Ned chuckled. "No.. All my children have taken after their mother. Except Arya."

"I guess that is a good thing. They say, in the Wall, all the Starks have long, brooding face." They both laughed reminiscing the days they spent with Brandon and Lyanna. "They both were so wild. You remember, brother?"

"Can I forget? _'Wolf blood',_ Father used to call it." Ned replied and relaxed his calves against the horse, to ride slower. "Lyanna would have marched for a race by now, challenging us."

"Aye.. And she always won. _Every single time._ Even Brandon couldn't best her." Benjen said with a wide smile recollecting back those wonderful sweet summer days. "I never knew she will die, brother. I thought she will be happy. That is what she told me, when she left with Rhaegar. I should have protected her.." Benjen winced in regret.

Benjen and Lyanna were very close, as children. Just like how Jon and Alys were now. And when Lyanna fell in love with Rhaegar, it was to Benjen; she expressed first. His brother was merely a boy, just a year younger to Lyanna. She shared everything with Benjen, even leaving with Rhaegar. The day when Ned arrived Winterfell, with both Jon and Alys, Benjen recognized their identity. But he never forgave himself for their sister's death. He blamed himself saying, he shouldn't have allowed her to go away. In that sadness of losing his dearest sister, he took the Black.

"You must know, Alys rides like Lyanna.." Ned shared the memory to lighten up his brother. "She is very skilled in riding. Like a centaur, like our sister." They both smiled at the long fond old memory.

"You allowed her to train with a sword too?" Benjen asked.

"Aye.. Father never allowed Lyanna. She would have bested all the men, if he had given her. Alys takes over everything of Lyanna. You must see how well she fights, for her size.."

His brother nodded his head in agreement. "She speaks and laughs like Lyanna too. Jon has the looks but Alys has the heart." They both agreed and entered slowly into the woods. The smoky smell of earth, elated their good spirit. "Speaking of looks, Alys resembles Rhaegar, too much, brother. Every time I see her, there is not even a hint of Lyanna. It worries me."

Ned shared the same worry over the years. It was the only reason he couldn't pass her down as his bastard. It gave sleepless nights to him. Those dark purple eyes, high cheekbones, chiseled jaw, gave out the Targaryen features, more clear to the world. "She sings so melodious like him too. You must hear her use the high harp. The small folks adore her and cry her name to sing songs." Ned replied.

"I heard... Even at the Wall, some men sing new songs and say they heard the bastard girl of Winterfell, sing at an inn." The sweetness of all the joy flew to dust, when they both realized, what threats await, if anyone, ever figured it out. Even at the slightest knowledge or a doubt, would cause Robert go mad in fury. Benjen lowered his voice in fear, "If someone even doubts it.."

"It will not come to that. I am maintaining my distance with her. In everyone's eyes, she is just a bastard of Starfall." Ned assured. So far, no one ever raised a question in that direction.

Benjen stopped the horse and raised his voice in anguish. "She is confused, brother. She is recklessly damaging herself. I know we want to protect her, by giving a false identity to her. But that is killing her slowly, unable to place her foot anywhere. Do you know what she asked me today?"

Ned tightened his fingers around the reins of his horse with stinging pain of guilt again build up in his body as he listened to Benjen. "She said me, incest between brother and sister is no mistake. And she believes, she is born of the incest between Ser Arthur Dayne and Lady Ashara Dayne."

"What?.. Why did she even think all those?" Ned howled.

"Apparently, people gossip stories around the castle. You placed a beautiful girl in the middle of the castle. Now, everyone wants to know inspiring tale of who she is." Benjen grunted. "She doesn't deserve this, brother. She is Lyanna's little girl. Our sister's child. Jon fares better than Alys. But she is getting damaged, emotionally."

Ned wanted to deny it. He wanted to say; he was protecting her, in all ways possible. _But did he really give what she needed?_ What else could he do? He did everything in the best of his sister and her children. He forsake his honour. He troubled his lady wife, by saying one was his bastard and another was Lady Ashara's bastard. For half their marriage life, Catelyn didn't trust the truth the girl was not his bastard. Even after doing all this, he failed in bringing up his niece. Ned grunted in anger, "I don't know, Benjen. What do you want me to do? There is no other place safe for her. This is the best I can do."

Benjen understood his sorrow and patted his shoulder. "I know.. I am sorry. It should have been me who must have bought her up. It would have gone very easy on Alys. She would have thought me to be the father. Now, she is clueless of anything. You gave your best brother. But it is not the best for Alys.. That is all I am trying to say."

"I wish.. I could change everything, Benjen. Every night I pray to the Old Gods. All these are haunting my soul and taking the last scrap of peace. I never lied for anyone. Having them both under my roof means.. treason.." Ned's heart pained even as to let out the last word.

"No.. Robert would have killed them both. You did everything right. Father will be proud of you." Benjen remarked playfully. Even Ned laughed hearing it. Father always favoured Brandon more. "What do you plan for Alys' future?"

"Her future?"

"She has to be married, one day. No high lords will give their son to a bastard girl. Only sickly old men and fat lords, will come seeing her beauty."

"Don't you worry about that. I will let her and Jon, choose anyone they love. That is what our sister would have done."

Benjen smiled and nodded in agreement. They both rode back to the castle challenging one another, like small boys of the past. Yet, it would never be the same. Things could never go back.


	7. Blues of A Blue Rose

**I am delighted and extremely happy to read all the lovely messages. Thanks a lot guyz.. This is a small chapter but just enough to show some small progress in character development. I gave my best to keep it real and gray. I hope I didn't go too much of OOC. Let me know how you guys like it.**

* * *

**Blues of A Blue Rose**

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 11 years old_

_**ALYS**_

Alys smoothly brushed the auburn hair of Lady Catelyn, who was sitting in front of the mirror. Suddenly, Lady Stark jumped up and ran to the privy chamber. The barfing sounds coming from the privy made Alys cringe in disgust. Lord Stark entered the solar returning from the hunt. He heard those sounds and rushed to the privy to help her. _Why does she keep having babies?_

Alys turned and saw her own reflection in the mirror before. Her body had changed differently as how the Septa spoke about. She had budding breasts on her chest and her hips were wider than before. Jon's tunics were also not fitting properly anymore. But she had Lady Stark's permission to get her own dresses as she wished.

It has been a year since Alys became a lady-in-waiting for Lady Stark. Alys attended Lady Stark in the morning hours, to assist her in counting coins and storage. Sometimes, Alys felt it to be very boring to indulge in dull conversations about events of other houses. Still, Alys did it, to maintain a good relationship with Lady Stark. That was what Lord Stark told her when he came to inform her about being with Lady Stark.

For the rest of the day, Alys attended the classes with the Maester and practiced sword fighting in court-yard. But she reduced her lessons with the Septa. Lately, Jon almost won all the times, when they both sparred. And Robb mercilessly beat her and knocked her down, to laugh mockingly. When she fought back in anger, she ended up getting bruised badly. Jon and Robb were stronger than her and Ser Rodrick said it was because she was a girl with thin structure. Her tactics worked very less compared to their strength and once more she regretted of not having control over something she didn't own.

Lord Stark bought his lady wife back to the chamber and helped her sit on a cushioned chair. "You must take rest today, Cat" Lord Stark worried.

"No.. I have to look over the harvest feast arrangement for the Cerwyns."

Lord Stark sighed and shook his head. "No.. I am not going to let you do any work today. I will take care of it."

"Ned.. You must address them and check over the taxes paid. You will not have time for this." Lady Stark tried convincing him. But her lord husband gave a disappointment scowl and shook his head.

"I will be by your side, if that is the only way to stop you from doing anything. You are too weak to even move."

Lady Stark smiled lovingly at her husband and ground over something deeply. "Alys.." She called. "I will instruct you, what has to be done. And can you help me arrange it? All you need to do is help the Steward and report back to me."

Alys nodded instantly with a charming smile. "Sure.. my lady." Lord Stark left them both in the chamber to attend his duty. Alys ran to the Steward and said, "Lord Vayon! Lady Stark wanted to know about the feast arrangement." He responded to all her questions that she was supposed to ask.

She gathered information about the number of barrels of wine and ale that has been brought into the Hall. Lord Vayon had done everything right, as what Lady Stark informed her. Instead of running back and forth from the Great Keep to the Great Hall, she enquired about the guest chambers that were arranged.

"Is the West chamber arranged for Lord Cerwyn?" Alys questioned as she knew that was the biggest chamber in the guest tower.

"West chamber?.." Vayon pondered. "Oh.. I forgot, Alys. Thanks for reminding. I will arrange it now."

As he left to check over the chamber problem for the guests, Alys administered over the decorations of the Great Hall. An intriguing thought came to her mind, and she asked the servants to arrange the lanterns in a web woven pattern on the ceiling and walls. When Vayon entered to find her, he smiled gleefully. "This is different."

"Is it good?"

"Oh.. It is perfect. But something is missing.."

"I know.." She wondered thoughtfully searching for that missing piece. "Can I bring the Winter roses from the Glass garden?"

Even Lord Vayon's face instantly sparked with merriment. "No.. You need to let the servants bring." Once the flowers decorated the tables of the Great Hall, she ran back to Lady Stark and recited everything, only she doubted if Lady Catelyn listened, as she had been half asleep.

At evening, Alys got ready by herself and helped Catelyn, by brushing her hair and get dressed. Along with the Cerwyns, when the hosts reached the Great Hall, she walked beside Jon to sit on the dais. Jon looked at the Great Hall with widened gleaming eyes and asked her, "Did you do all this by yourself?"

"No.. I did nothing. The servants and Vayon did. I only assisted them."

Jon took the blue winter rose in his hand to touch its petals. "You really are talented, Alys. I never knew the Great Hall could be this beautiful."

She felt very proud and happy as she saw everyone look over the beautiful lanterns and the roses that decorated the Hall. Lord Vayon Poole raised his goblet and smiled at her. In a long time, she felt she was worth doing something good. All those recognitions made her so happy, that she wanted to sing and dance merrily. The singers were singing in the Great Hall, but it was horribly aloud, to tear the eardrums.

Robb offered his hand to Lady Jonelle Cerwyn and danced with her, graciously. Even the lady Jonelle danced with Jon and Theon. Alys found Lady Stark to be sitting solemnly and drearily, in her chair. Alys assumed it must have something to do with her carrying a child. Before leaving from dais to meet her friends, sitting at the end of the Great Hall, Alys approached Lady Catelyn.

"Lady Stark! Are you feeling well?" Lady Stark tightened her jaw in anger and stared at her in pointing glare. "Is everything fine? Do you want me to do something for you?"

"How about you start knowing your place? Who permitted you to decorate the Great Hall like this?" Alys was taken aback by Lady Stark's unkind words.

"I don't understand. I.. did what you told me." She said weakly unable to find better words or find any reason for her anger.

"Next time, when you want to impress any Lord's son, don't use the castle's treasury. A bastard must know her place and you have nothing here to own." Catelyn said in fury and Alys' heart wrenched giving a howling pain to linger and last in her stomach. Alys tried so hard to stop the tear drops that tried rolling by her cheeks.

She heard Lord Stark's voice saying, "Alys! Vayon said, you arranged the decorations in the Great Hall. It is very beautiful, my lady."

She just turned back and ran to the Great Hall, as all the tears that formed by her eyes, dripped down endlessly. She latched the chamber door and cried aloud for hours. _She didn't deserve this._ She wanted to leave from that stupid castle. _Why should she stay in that place? _Perhaps, she could go to the North of the Wall, where the wildlings lived, freely. Her feet pulled up from the floor and she took all the parchments that she used for writing songs and all the portraits she drew to roll it into a bundle.

_I must leave from here. There is no one to love me. Why should I stay?_

When she opened her door chamber, she found Jon with a wide smile. "Everyone asked for you. Why did you leave from the Hall?" Her lips quivered, the moment her eyes found his face. "Alys.. What happened?" Jon entered, as he saw her body shake and her eyes tear up.

She hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder. "I don't want to be here, Jon.. I don't.."

He embraced her back gently and rubbed her back, to calm her down. Her chest heaved, and her mind went blank for a fine moment, thinking nothing but emptiness. Being with him, calmed her nerves and soul. Jon would never hurt her like the rest of his family. She pulled back slowly and wiped her salty tears. He held her cheeks in his hand and made her look at him.

"Relax.. Say me what happened."

She explained everything that happened. "I never did all those for a lord. I don't care about lords... I hate them Jon... I want to leave." She ended. He understood her pain just like that.

Jon hugged back tightly, and she fell on his body. She felt very safe to be with him. "Don't go.. Please." She was silent for a moment as she heard his breathing heart. "I don't want to be alone here. Without you... You know that. Don't you?" He asked and looked back at her. His sullen gray eyes were begging for her to stop thinking anything stupid. "I will fight with a sword against any man, for you. I don't know how to fight, using words. But I need you Alys. Please tell me you won't go."

The bundle she wrapped in her hand slipped down and all the portraits and songs scattered. With one cold wind, everything spread over the whole chamber and the porch in front. She really didn't think through about where she would go. All she thought was no one would even care, if she was lost or left. _Except, Jon.._ He was the only person she loved in the entire world. _How to leave him and run away?_

"Tell me.." He asked pleadingly.

She nodded her head, and they saw the parchments fly around their legs. "You wanted to take all this, when you planned to leave?" He asked and let out a laugh. She chuckled instantly.

"These are my treasures, Jon" She said, and they both picked up everything that had spread across the floor and the porch. "Will you stay with me, tonight?"

"I intend to.. I don't want to find an empty bed in the morning. And..." He removed a tiny flagon from his boots and offered her. "I bought you this.."

"How did you get it?.." She laughed gaily, and they both sat on the floor leaning against the wall. They drank the heavy cloved wine and challenged themselves to find who spoke clearer than the other.

"I halth Laly Slark.." She blubbered through her thick tongue and they both laughed.

"I halth hler tloo" He repeated blithely. They started blathering like fools for a long time.

She lied her head on his lap and slept peacefully as she knew Jon would always be there for her; _No matter what._

* * *

_**EDDARD**_

His legs froze to the floor as he heard those blathering sounds, from inside Alys' chamber. Alys' voice was fading slowly, and he knew she had slept. He wanted to check on her, before he retired to his chamber, as he knew something was very wrong when she ran from the Great Hall. He never imagined, Catelyn would behave so maliciously at a little girl - his sister's daughter. _It was wrong. Very wrong. _

_What would have happened if Jon didn't come to check on his sister? Would she have ran away? What would happen then? The world is cruel for little girls, let alone a lone girl._

His head pounded in pain as he saw those portraits drawn in soft clothes. There were beautiful pictures of a woman, mostly. He assumed it was representing her mother. Both Jon and Alys were Motherless and Fatherless children. They deserved to be loved by someone of their blood. He almost entered, when she broke down in pain. He wanted to say them both, that they were his blood and his sister was their Mother.

They deserved to know the truth of their birth. Ned's fingers fumbled seeing a portrait of pale hand holding red rose petals. The stench of blood and roses filled his memory, reminding him of that dreadful day.

_How did she know to draw this? Are you looking at your daughter, Lyanna? Will you forgive me?_

He took heavy steps and left to his solar with somber and solemn eyes. War never cursed him as much as this heavy truth. His wife gave a weary smile at him. Only resentment remained in his heart, looking at Catelyn's face. _Sansa and Arya were little girls too._ Would she be happy if someone treated them the same way she spoke?

"The Cerwyns were very happy at the feast, Ned. I assume Lord Cerwyn indirectly proposed his daughter for Robb. Of course I didn't agree on that, now. He is too young." Catelyn pondered.

"Aye... He is too young, same as Alys." Ned countered and his Lady wife gave a pointing glare at him.

"Bastards should have thick skin, Ned. And I will not fight with my husband over that insolent girl." Catelyn yelled poisonously and left to their bedchamber.

"Gods be good, Catelyn. She is a little girl, and she is under our care."

"Your care.. You forced me to take her as a ward. You made me to look at a bastard girl, every day of my life. Do you think I like to be reminded of your infidelity? Yet, I am doing the best of my duty here." Catelyn howled in ill will. He didn't want to trouble her when she was carrying his child. But wrath in him rose up, as he saw how mean his wife could be.

"She is my ward, my lady. And I expect, you will treat her with respect, as she deserves." Ned ended. He shouldn't have asked Alys to be with Catelyn. All he wanted was to have the girl some connection with a woman to instruct and guide her. Boys were easy; Jon was easy. But Alys was a girl and after what Benjen said a couple of years before, he wanted Alys to connect with the family.

Ned assumed he succeeded, when Catelyn and Alys, both behaved cordially. But Catelyn's wrath on his assumed infidelity was a growing monster, and he didn't know any ways to stop it.

"You can't ask me-" Catelyn said but Ned interrupted her.

"_I can and I will._ As the Lord of Winterfell, I command you to treat my ward with the respect she deserves. And I will hear of no more such incidents." He roared and left from the chamber to inhale all the cold air and sighed regretfully for hurting his wife.

There would be no peace to him at all. This was indeed a curse. A curse that he would carry to the grave and perhaps beyond the grave too. The soft clothes, with the portrait in his palms made his wretched hard soul, to foul and rot. He held it tight and walked towards the Gods woods to pray.

* * *

**Let me know your inputs for this chapter. I gave my best in bringing the gray dynamics. I hope I didn't do injustice to Cat and Ned. **

** StormNightSS :** Wow.. Your comment gave me confidence that I have given real life to Alys. As you said she doesn't require a pair. But I want to give her a good romantic life. And don't.. don't.. spill out the story line.. 😊 😊 Let me know how you like this chapter.

** seant5054, Senritran19, Sento Bloodrive : I** am not giving promises here. But I can get why you guys want Jon&Alys. I adore their relationship too.

** Laura201112 :** Thanks for your wonderful comments Laura. It motivates me so much. Please go ahead and read this chapter and let me know if you liked it.


	8. A Pack of Wolves

**Thanks a lot for all the comments, love and support. I felt happy to see such beautiful responses. Thank you all. I had been planning on this chapter, since a very long while and penned down, as beautiful as I could. I just enjoyed this one. Hope you guys would like it too.**

**Note: I made a time jump of three years. 11 to 14. A lot more interesting turn of events are about to happen. Let me know how you guys enjoyed it.**

* * *

**A Pack of Wolves**

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 14 years old_

_**ROBB**_

Sweat droplets ran down his face as he tightened his fingers around the sword hilt. Her black hairs flew before her face, but her gaze was fixed on Robb. Both breathed heavily due to an unending fight that started an hour before.

"We are bored... Can you both stop it?" Theon growled.

"Not unless he accepts that he has lost." Alys moved her lips but without moving her gaze away from him.

It should have been easy for him. He had been fighting with her, since ages and he always won. _But that day… It was different._ He couldn't beat her up. He would eventually win, but with harder fight. He was stronger than her. She was just lean and weak. _I can't lose to a girl. _

"Never…" He swung his sword right at her head but Alys received the blow with the flat of her blade and moved back. She kept moving back unable to fight with his strength, as he swung his sword with precise thrusts over her shoulder and her body.

"Robb is winning…" Ser Rodrick shouted among the crowd.

Alys was drained and weak from an hour-long sword fighting, as her body and hand were shaking. It boosted his strength more. He unleashed all the power of his hand to the sword and attacked her. But she lowered her head instinctively and kicked his shin powerfully to knock him down.

He fell on his knees to the ground and he tried balancing his body with the sword. Alys didn't spare a moment as she kicked him on his chest making him land on the ground, head hitting first. "Now Alys is winning.." Jory laughed, and he heard all the men laugh around too.

She loomed above him with a pride smile. _She was not tired._ She merely put up an act, to fool him. "You lost… now…" She raised her brows.

Anger blinded his eyes of getting cheated by her foul plays. "Never…" He roared and dragged her legs that she fell face first onto the ground. Everyone let out a gasp in surprise. By the time she turned back he held his sword straight to her heaving muddy chest.

"This is not fair. You lost already..." She said as she dusted off her wounded arms that was bleeding then.

"Are you the one to speak about fighting fair? I win now…" He said and laughed at her.

"None of you win." Ser Rodrick growled and yanked the blunt sword away from Robb's hand. Ser Rodrick offered her a hand, and she stood up on her feet. "You both have no shame. Leave now..." He ordered, and Robb observed everyone to laugh at them both. Robb was ashamed of that while Alys smiled sheepishly and mocked a bow behind Ser Rodrick's back. Jon, Theon, Jory and all the men, blurted a laugh looking at her foolish jape.

"Do you even have an ounce of honor in you?" Robb furrowed his brows in anger.

"Don't worry loser... I have just as much honor as you." Alys mocked him and patted his shoulder.

He pushed her hand away and screamed. "You lost, Alys... Is it that hard for you to accept?"

"Oh... The wolf is angry. What will you do now, angry wolf? Will you go complain to Ser Rodrick?" She asked and made pout lips, flickering her eyelids.

He gnashed his teeth, blinding his eyes with anger. "I never lost a single time against you in the last four years."

"Everything has a first, Robb. And this won't be the last." She replied in pure vengeance.

"I take it as a challenge. How about another round now?"

She smirked instantly. "I already proved myself in this fight. But I don't want to disappoint you. How about a horse race?" Alys always won in a horse race. She rode like a centaur on that black horse of hers. He would be a simple-minded fool to accept. She sighed and said, "I understand how hard it is to accept the truth. The truth that, you are a _loser_. Don't worry! Your secret is safe."

Her mocking japes irked his pride badly. "Fine... I take it. But we will go alone, in the evening. And whoever wins, must do what the other says. Agreed?"

"Oh... I am already planning on all the devious ways to make your life suffer. Get ready to lose, _loser_…" She ran away to her chamber.

_You certainly will never forget this and will stop challenging me, forever._

When his class with the Maester was over, Robb pulled Alys by her wrist, as they reached the base of the turret. "What?" She snapped at him.

"We are leaving now, for the race." He whispered so low that she wrinkled her forehead and leaned closer to hear.

"Why are you so secretive about this?" She asked with a frown. "Don't tell me! I know... You are scared that men will laugh at you, when they find out that you lost to me... again..."

She laughed frantically calling for attention around the castle. He tried with all his might to control his anger, that triggered by her insults. "Perhaps... Now, will you come to the stables?" He asked very politely.

"Give me an hour... I have some duties to attend. Unlike you..." She derided and left to the Great Keep, into his mother's chamber.

Robb entered his chamber and paced restlessly, whether it was right of him to proceed. Theon said it would be fun to let her roam around the forest for the whole night. He even said to leave her in the woods, all by herself. _But that would be cruel. _Letting her stay the whole night was just outright _cruel_. Not even grown men did that. Still... he wanted to trouble her. Perhaps, he shouldn't do any of those horrid acts. No gallant, nice man would do such things... that too, to a girl.

He dozed off on his chair unable to devise any wise plans. Chillness stung his skin, and he opened his eyes when cold water burned his face. Alys laughed at him as he rubbed the water out from his eyes. "Alys..." He yelled and got up to grab her arms. "Don't you have any manners?"

She shrugged her arms and said, "No.." She poured rest of the water again to his face, from the cup she held, blinding him for a moment. He tried grabbing her, but she slipped and ran to the door. He chased her, but he wasn't as fast as her. Her slender body was fit for a faster run, whereas his stocky build was only fit for fighting.

He gasped for air as he reached the stables. She untied the reins of the black destrier that she rode every day and patted it gently. That black destrier was presented to her by uncle Benjen, three years ago. She paraded before him and Jon, saying she got the best beast. He mocked her initially saying all the horses were the same. But sometimes, he wondered if what she said was true. Her horse rode faster than the rest and she bested even grown men. She even gave a stupid name to her horse, calling it _BlackBrother_. It didn't matter, anyway. He was not actually going for a race.

They both rode out of the Hunter's gate. "Shall we start? What is the target?" She questioned.

"Not now... Follow me..." He said and made her ride into the Wolfswood. "We will have the race here."

She glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "It is just a race. Why do you have to be so picky?"

"Are you going to back out now?" He teased her.

"No. Why would I, _loser_? Say the target."

"Do you remember the lake that we visited last time with Jory?"

"Isn't it far?" She furrowed her brows.

_Just far enough for you to come alone in the dark woods._

"Are you scared?" He smiled annoyingly.

She sneered and held her reins tight. "Alright, _loser_. I will wait for you by the lake. Don't get lost."

They counted the numbers backwards, and both rode side by side. She leaned forward and lifted herself up from the saddle and flew into the air. He reduced the speed gradually and looked from behind to see how fast she could ride. She was a very skilled rider and it wouldn't be difficult for her to come back.

He rode his horse back to the castle, but his heart became heavy. She deserved to come alone in the dark for her haughty attitude. Moreover, no one could best her in riding. She could easily come back. The sun was still up in the sky. It would take more than an hour for it to come down. By then, she would even reach her chamber. He reached near the gate and stopped the horse.

His mind panicked thinking about uncontrollable consequences. _What if she got lost? What if some men roamed around in the woods? What if she... died?_ _No... _He wouldn't go there. Even Theon said it would be fun to mock her for days. It would just be another stunt they pulled on each other. Nothing more. Just an hour before, she poured cold water on his face. It was the same as that. _Wasn't it?_ _Why was he worrying then? He hated her, anyway. _

As he tried entering the gates, his calves relaxed on the horse's body and he pulled its reins instinctively to turn the stallion towards the woods. He flew into the woods, fast and faster. Air was tearing his eyes for the cold wind that blew on his face. The sun had set down already, and he realized how stupid he was to think that the lake was nearby.

He was frightened, worrying for her safety. It was indeed a stupid play. _Alys... Please be there. Just wait there. I will take you back to the castle. _

His horse lowered its speed as darkness settled down slowly. It refused to ride fast into the dark woods. He didn't have patience to sit on the slow-moving horse. He jumped down even before halting and tied its reins to the tree nearby. He ran along the muddy path, with the guidance of the moon's light. The forest was thick, dark and dense. He slipped twice by hitting stones on the way.

Yet, his mind was focused straight on the destiny. His legs strode forward, taking longer steps, and he reached near the lake. He gasped for air desperately and looked everywhere to find her. The cold wind from the gleaming lake was very strong, to chill his bones. The moon light shone brightly, falling on the crystal-clear lake. But Alys was nowhere to be found. "Alys..." He cried aloud and ran along the shore to find her. He screamed her name from his dry throat for what seemed to be an hour and he felt pathetic of losing her. _How to find her now? In this darkness..._

She must have got lost or worse... some men must have taken her. _Gods._.. _What will I say to father? Jon will kill me... Everyone will resent me. _

He buried his fingers into his curls and dragged it along in frustration. She was lost or dead. "I am so sorry, Alys. I was stupid." He yelled in pain of facing the truth.

"Robb..." A fragile voice came from behind and he turned to see her. She was in a dire state. Her dress was torn madly, and she was bleeding profusely along her legs and face. Her face was pale with tears rolling down.

He ran towards her and she hugged him sobbing in his arms. "I am sorry... I am sorry..." He blurted crying unable to think clearly. "Gods... I am stupid, Alys." He spilled the words randomly in panic. Finally, he pulled away from her and looked at her poor state. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Except... We should not stay here." She said, and his dried throat clenched in fear and agony.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked awkwardly but her eyes were drained of any emotion. He saw the torn dress. Her skirt was torn from the hem of her dress. Her riding breeches were still intact. But his worries filled over his heart. "Did someone rape you?" He blurted blatantly.

She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

_An hour ago,..._

_**ALYS**_

One of the finest moments of her life was to ride on _BlackBrother_. He was the fastest and cleverest beast. His rich dark color was an ornate to his speed. He didn't even require cue words to ride him. A gentle stroke on his dark mane was enough to connect with him. _BlackBrother_ and herself had bonded over the years, so much, that a slight tension in her muscle could even be cue to her horse. He never took another rider.

She never received any gifts from anyone in her life. But when uncle Benjen bought her _BlackBrother_, she loved it as her own self.

She tended the horse by herself every time. He was a happy, wild destrier. If she rode on him, there was no single person to best her. She knew Robb would never win. _Even Robb knew that._ He was just stupid as always, to challenge her. She was reaching closer to the lake, but her guts worried as she wandered so deep into the woods. Her instincts screamed at her, saying that, she didn't hear Robb's horse's hooves hitting the ground.

She worried as the sun started setting down, steadily. _Was he fooling her? No... He wouldn't. _He would not pull a trick such as that. _Robb was not Theon._ Still, she reduced her riding speed and waited to hear Robb riding. She could pick up the speed any time and win over him.

How much ever she tried not to fear, the dreary, dark, dead forest gave chillness to her bones. She had half a heart to pull the reins of her horse and go back to the castle. The sun would go down very soon.

Out of nowhere, her horse started neighing, raising its front legs. She smoothly rubbed its dark fur and calmed it.

But _BlackBrother_ was unrest as he moved warily all around the narrow path. Fear leapt into her soul and she badly wanted to leave from the woods, even if the lake was merely feet away. She pulled its reins and turned the horse but BlackBrother jolted and ran into the dense part of the woods. "No... No... You are going the wrong way. Stop it..." She yelled and tightened the reins.

He stopped moving but she could feel the uneasiness her horse's body was conveying. He was sensing something ominous or dangerous. She looked around to feel the calmness of the forest. A lump formed by her throat that refused to be swallowed down. She moved her horse but found eleven pairs of molten gold eyes emerge out from the trees around. With four legs and fur clad body, eleven full grown wolves circled her bristling and snarling.

_Good Gods... I am going to die. _Air locked in her throat and her hands started trembling when she met those magnificent beasts, which were crawling near her. "Robb..." She shouted with a loud scream to tear her throat, hoping he would be somewhere near to come get her. BlackBrother's instinct worked, and he started moving restlessly in fear. She knew one or two information about how a pack of wolves attack. Shouting aloud would make the wolf's instinct not to attack its prey, instead it would scare them.

"Go away… I am not your prey… Go… Leave… Robb… Where are you?" She roared desperately and all the wolves stopped its movements, but they didn't go away. If her horse moved any further, the wolves would get the prey instinct and attack them both. So, she held the reins so tight in her hands hoping, _BlackBrother_ would not move. She relaxed her nerves to calm her horse. Her instinct would be her horse's instinct.

Even though her horse wanted to jolt away, she had connected over the years, to make it to accept and trust her instincts. She tried so hard to be calm and yelled all curse words she had learned, aloud, screaming through the woods. For a long while, the wolves just stared at her and at one point she thought they would run away.

One of the wolves, the alpha of the pack, creeped forward and came near her. All the other wolves followed its command and howled aloud. Her hands froze in fear as she saw the alpha wolf opened its jaw to snarl showing its sharp teeth. Her body shivered, and her horse sensed.

_BlackBrother_ neighed and ran throwing one wolf in the path. It took only a moment for three wolves to jump on her horse's body. She didn't have any more control over her horse. She cried painfully as one of the wolf's jaw clenched her calf piercing its canine teeth deep into her skin. Her horse was strong enough kick one wolf from the side and still run, even when three wolves tore its thick skin.

In a matter of seconds, the big alpha gray wolf, lunged onto BlackBrother's neck, driving its claws and teeth deep inside. BlackBrother fell on its side crushing the wolf that was mauling her beneath and throwing her to the ground. She rolled in the mud, twigs and leaves and landed near a tree. Before she gathered herself, another black wolf of the pack ran towards her.

She stood up from the mud and held the trunk of the thick tree. The horrible pain in her leg denied much movements, but she climbed the tree catching the trunk, for her dear life. She hoped to reach the branch, but the wolf leapt and held the knee-length skirt she wore, in its jaw. Her weak legs and lean body were of no match to the wolf's jaw strength. She was slipping slowly, and she knew she would die if she fell.

She groaned aloud. "No.." And kicked its head with her strong leg that it yelped. But its jaw was so strong that it tore some part of her dress. Once the dress loosened, she climbed to the branch and sat with shivering legs and hands.

She saw her beautiful black horse getting savaged and mauled by all the eleven wolves. "He is mine... Don't..." She cried seeing how all those wolves ate her strong, powerful horse. She screamed and yelled holding her fist tight, digging the fingers deep into her skin. Her heart pounded as she heard the mournful soul wrenching cries of her horse. Its gleaming black eyes looked at her, asking for help. _How could she save it from eleven wolves?_

"I am sorry..." She cried aloud and saw its life withering out.

"I killed you... I killed you... I am sorry..." She whispered as tears dripped down. "You are mine... and I killed you" She whispered into the thin air. The stench of the blood that was flowing through her legs mixed with the stench of blood that pooled the snow on the grass beneath her horse, was filling the air.

All the eleven wolves fought among themselves to take every part of BlackBrother. She wailed endlessly. When they were done, two wolves looked at her direction, but the whole pack left in a while. She saw the rib bones of her horse and its body parts flushed out from its body, on a pool of blood.

She remembered her days with BlackBrother, when she had hugged her horse every day, when she stole carrots from the kitchen and fed it every day, when she brushed its dark mane through her fingers. She connected with him easily. Hugging him on the saddle and feeling his hot breathing skin lighted up her day, no matter what happened.

He was very special to her and the _wolves_ killed him. She hated the wolves which took her happiness away. She wanted to hunt those wolves down and wear its pelt around her shoulder.

It took a long while, as she stared down, unable to move her body. The snow beneath the tree was slowly turning red from the dropping blood of her leg. In some time, she would pass out. But she wouldn't dare to get down now. _Not now..._ It was then she heard Robb's voice feebly coming through the wind. She didn't want to leave from the tree. It was safer to be on top. As the voice ringed her head, reality passed down her body, and she climbed down slowly to find him near the lake.

* * *

_Now,_

_**ROBB**_

"No... A pack of wolves attacked me, you imbecile." She said sadly.

"Wolves attacked you?" He was appalled. She nodded her head and sat on the snow. He wanted to hear the entire incident, but he was disturbed realizing he had put her life at stake. Her calf was bleeding. He held it in his shivering hand and attended it. "Is this from a bite?"

"Yes... Does it look bad?" She asked in anguish.

"No.." He whispered, but it really was a deep bite. "Let us clean it." She stood up awkwardly and turned back to remove her breeches down. Her skirt only covered till half her thighs. He couldn't help but to notice her smooth skin. He helped her reach the clear lake, and she sat down extending her legs near the water. He pushed her hand away that was struggling clumsily to wipe the blood. He washed the blood in her legs. "The bleeding is reduced now. Maester should be able to fix this."

"No... It will heal by itself. It is not so deep." She whispered as she held onto his shoulder.

"It will not heal by itself, Alys. You are stupid, if you think so." He yelled as he tore a part of his tunic that he wore beneath his riding jacket and tied it gingerly around her wound.

He saw her calm, sad face and felt very guilty. "How many were there?"

"Eleven" She said somberly looking down her leg.

_He killed her. He almost killed her... _"How did you...?" Words stuck by his hardened throat.

"BlackBrother... He died in my stead..." She said with a sadness that her eyes started clouding. She loved her horse so much. He used to think she was some fool to even love a horse and feed it food, when the stable boys could do the same. That horse never allowed any other rider. It knew its master.

She rested her head on his shoulder and wept silently. He never saw her cry like that. She would always raise her hands to fight, even while crying or getting mad. She never cried holding on someone for support. Her sadness started spreading on him. Guilt and pain were overcoming all his emotions.

"He was mine..." She quivered and shook her head. "I will kill all the wolves in these woods." She said vengefully that her eyes focused so dark on the ground below.

She clenched her jaw tight and her brows furrowed deep that her eyes were turning solid and scary. "Alys... Look at me..." He called, but she was missing the presence of the world.

Robb touched her hand and felt it to be cold as ice. A swirl of cold breeze wrapped his body that he started shivering. The land beneath him, started freezing that even through his boots, the cold seeped into his foot. "I don't like this... We should move..." He whispered and turned to see the lake water form a thin layer of ice above the surface.

The haunting forest and the cold wind creeped him. Robb pulled her cold, frozen hand, but she refused to move. He held her cheeks by his hands and looked into her dark purple eyes. "Alys.. Get up." Slowly, she relaxed herself and gasped for air, in panic. She nodded her head and lifted herself above from the ground.

He held her by shoulder but walking with her wounded leg was madly difficult. He lifted her easily in his arms and took her to the horse. "This is insulting for me. Promise me, you wouldn't use this to mock me."

"Oh.. You are dead meat for a moon or so. You are in my mercy, now. And you didn't come to the lake first. Who is the winner now?" He japed to calm the tension. She scoffed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

He couldn't stop feeling the soft skin of her thighs, he was holding. _No.. Stop it.. Don't go there.._ He wanted to control all those thoughts, so he asked her to say the whole tale with the wolves.

Upon reaching the horse, he gingerly placed her and sat behind her, to ride slowly out from the woods. He found so many guards at the castle gates, welcoming them with wary eyes. He didn't doubt that there was a search party sent for them. Men shouted aloud seeing them and many guards surrounded them as he reached near the stables.

Father, Jory, Hullen and the whole household came running towards them as Robb helped her climb down. Father was horror-struck to see her in that state. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her. "What?... What happened?" Father asked.

She explained briefly of what happened in the woods, while all the guards rounded them. Robb saw the leering eyes of the guards, to look at her slender legs and he instinctively moved behind her, to cover. Father observed Robb's behavior and wrapped her in his heavy cloak.

Father asked Jory to help, and he lifted her to the Maester's turret. Robb was sincerely worried for her health and he prayed to the Gods that her leg would be fine.

"You are in trouble, young man..." Father glared pointedly, and he nodded to follow him to his solar. Theon was standing inside, and he knew, _he was screwed_.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Some magical moments and trauma, I created. Let me know if it was an interesting read.

_**StormNightSS:**_ Thanks a lot. I must admit, English is not my first language. Pardon me, for all my absurd mistakes. I am correcting as per your suggestion. Let me know how you liked this.

_**Strike 22:**_ Wow… Thanks for observing the details. I did some work to find out the duties of household in feudal system. And I feared touching Cat, for the obvious reasons that she is a complicated character. I agree that she would be proper and dutiful. It happened in the tense of the moment, when everyone started appreciating a bastard girl, over simple hall decoration, while Cat had been doing the same for years. To say the truth, I hate Cat, like others and that is why I was worried of doing injustice to her. Thanks for the heads up, I will tone it down.. 😊 😊

_**Guest: I wonder if Ned had married someone else**__**who whould Catelyn have married:**_ Haha… Intriguing question. Any heir of larger houses. Hoster Tully was desperate on that. Since Lysa was fixed for Jon, Cat would be persuaded for Robert or Jaime. Jaime is out of question as he is a KG. So, it will be Robert assuming Lyanna wasn't betrothed. In which case, Robert's rebellion wouldn't have happened.

_**jankitty13:**_ No… You are not wrong. She is alone and desperate to connect with someone. _Jon is the only one for her._ She tries to opt for some coping mechanism to fill the void, sometimes. Like singing and trying to find friends among the small folks. Attracting attention. She does that. _I am not giving away more than this. _I would relate her to Theon + Tyrion + Jon. Loneliness, not belonging in a place and angry child. Overall a perfect Targaryen.

_**Laura201112:**_ Hey Laura.. Thanks for reading. Let me know about this one.

_**pengo007:**_ I laughed so much for this comment. Wouldn't it be awesome to pair her with Oberyn? I love him too.

_**Guest (To Catelyn Stark while shaking head): Aren't you such a snotty-pants? :**_ I know… She is gray and complex. But seriously she sees bastard lower than herself.

_**Guest The northern wilderness does fit Alysanne Snow better than the southern courtly manners in public, right? : **_Yes she does fit with the north. She is northerner at heart.


	9. Dreams And Desires

**So, I wrote this chapter as an aftermath of the previous chapter. Let me know, how you liked it.**

* * *

**Dreams And Desires**

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 14 years old_

_**ROBB**_

He saw the fire, that ate the woods and danced happily spreading its red-orange light from the hearth. Father didn't utter a word when Robb entered his solar. Robb was ready to bear a thousand curse words from his father, but that silence - _that disappointed face_, shattered his heart. Leaving Robb to mull over to the guiltiness, Father went to check on Alys. Even Robb wanted to check on her, to know, if she was faring well. She had passed out for almost all the way to the castle and murmured some words, that he couldn't comprehend.

She would be fine. Nothing could happen to her. The bite was deep, but the bleeding almost stopped, and she was a strong girl. _Not physically. But she was strong willed._ Something, he always admired in her. So, she would recover faster. Theon sat before him, hiding the view of fire from the hearth.

"I had to say... you know." Theon confronted. "I didn't say, initially... when Lord Stark enquired me and Jon. So, he sent men to Wintertown, to search. Later, he again summoned me and Jon to the chamber and spoke _nothing_."

That was Father's way of extracting information. When Father knew, men are hiding information, he would ask only one question and remain silent, letting them spill out all the details. Father knew something was amiss, when both him and Alys were missing. His father was not easy to be fooled.

"The silence troubled me, Robb. And hours passed by. You were supposed to come, after leaving her in the woods. If you had come... I wouldn't-"

"Theon... I did a grave mistake. Had I not gone back to the woods, she would have died sitting on the tree. Worst part is, I had put her in danger." Robb sighed hoping to go back to the past and change everything. "Does Jon know?"

Theon nodded, and Robb groaned impatiently. _Jon will kill me._ Robb knew how much Jon and Alys were close. _Once upon a time, Robb used to hate Alys because of that._ As children, she used to disturb all the games Robb and Jon played. Initially, Robb ignored her, but Jon always favored her more, as though she was his blood. All the girls, played with dolls, but Alys always used to play with a sword, calling Jon and Robb.

Robb never liked to play with her, as she was very slow and clumsy. But Jon laughed merrily whenever she was around - _only when she was around_. That was why he hated her as a child. Jon was _his brother_, not hers. For a very long time, Robb never understood why they both were easy and close. She was opposite to Jon - there were no similarities. She was good in singing and dancing while Jon struggled to make gracious moves, even in a feast. She was a very poor sword, where Jon was the best sword, even better than himself.

Mostly, Robb felt _left out_ among them. They both communicated in a language that he never understood. Before Theon came, all he had was resentment towards Alys, for coming in between them and spoiling the precious time, he spent with his brother. Once Theon came, Robb found him to be as competitive as Jon, to fight with, everything changed. His hatred towards her reduced too. He would never even dream of putting her in harm. He just played with her, the same way he had played over the years. Only, he wished Jon would understand it.

Father entered the solar, asking Theon to leave. Robb walked towards his father, to hear the berating. But the glare that was thrown at Robb, made him tremble in guilt, of doing a sin. _Indeed, it was a sin. _"I am sorry, Father." He apologized looking at his father's stoic angry eyes, only to be replied with a resentment twitch, from his father's lips.

"Do you know what you have done to her?" His father howled furrowing his brows. Robb was ashamed of his acts. He bent his head down in regret and shame. "Is this what, I taught you, all these years?"

Robb was shaken by that question. He always gave his best, to be like his father - _to be just, honorable, dutiful._ That question meant he failed in everything. "Father..." He called him with a low howl in his guts, words quivering through his lips.

"I went to war, when I was around your age, Robb. I always thought, you will be responsible and sensible to rule the North, after me. Now... I am _disappointed_."

The last word echoed in his head, to squeeze his heart, yank him down, to afflict his soul. _No.. _He didn't want to hear _that_ word. While Theon and Jon had fun in their life, Robb worked so hard, to earn trust. He spent his days, studying about the lands, speaking with the banner men who came - polite and dutiful, learning every laws of justice, every words of vassals, to earn trust from his father. The only time he let himself enjoy, was challenging her and taunting her for fun -the same way, they both did to each other over the years. He never wanted to disappoint his father.

His father studied him closely and asked, "Would you have done it... if she was your own blood?"

Robb was stunned by that question. Why would he even ask that? _Do I look that low before him?_ "No… You can't-" He wanted to say how that question had wounded him. She was not his blood. But he didn't take her to the woods, to kill her, because of that. _Robb knew Alys_, even before knowing Sansa or any of his trueborn siblings. "I never thought this will harm her." He ended with a loud shrill, unable to accept every accusation.

"Then I am ashamed that I didn't teach you properly. You left a girl... alone... dark in the woods. She barely escaped from getting mauled by wolves. What if she didn't? What if some wayward men found her?" Father yelled, feeling a wave of guilt, in letting his ward to be put in danger, by his own son.

Robb felt anger, pain and rustic emotions, dance over his head. He wanted to yell back, saying he didn't mean any of it. He didn't want to harm her. But would that matter? Everything what his father said was right. Perhaps, he didn't deserve to be the heir of Winterfell, after all. He acted stupidly in impulse. His cheek turned red, holding all the anger inside of him. A sudden creak in the door, made both to divert their attention to the figure that entered.

"Robb... Good Gods…" His mother ran towards him to hug. "Are you hurt? I was in the Sept... Praying... Just now I was informed."

"Nothing happened to me, Mother." He pushed her away knowing he didn't deserve any compassion. He was infuriated and insulted by his own actions that caused pain to Alys and Father. His mother furrowed her brows sadly and shook her head.

"What happened to her?" she asked gloomily. Robb wanted to run away from that question. He didn't want to share the tale of how an incompetent son he had become. So, he walked out through the door, holding all the heaviness of the situation. His legs swiftly moved to the Maester's turret, and he climbed to the nursing chamber.

He wanted to apologize to her and see her once, before retiring to his chamber. His legs were heavy and bleeding from the fall he took on the way, in the woods. He would clean it later. Jon was standing outside somberly. Robb felt more weak, undefensive to face his brother. He decided to even receive punches from him, if that would calm down Jon.

"Jon!" He called and reached near him. Jon looked at him, the same way his father saw him some time before. _The disappointed, stoic, judgement eyes._ It was very difficult to hold on to those accusing gazes. Robb waited for his brother to speak up, at least like how father scolded him. But his brother, didn't even give him that peace. Jon turned his face away with a frown and leaned over the rails of the circular porch. "Don't do this, brother. Speak... or scold... or fight... Don't give me this cold treatment."

Jon ground his teeth together and tightened his jaw. "You speak one more word, then you will get your wishes."

Robb nodded his head and reached near him. "I didn't mean to. You know me. I would never..."

"Never... What? Trick her to ride into the woods, alone?" He scowled and stared at him. Jon was suffering, thinking about the possibility that he might have lost her. Robb could sense the tension in his brother's face. "She could have been killed. Did you see how deep her wounds are?" Jon questioned in fury, curling his fingers to make a fist, his knuckles turning red.

There were no words to apologize and make everything better. Jon was not a man to get anger, so easily. But when it came to Alys, he was always protective.

Jon continued. "What if some men found her? Don't say that, you don't know what they would do to a girl." Jon said with a shivering voice, making Robb's guilt to increase a ten thousand folds. "You don't really care about all those. Do you? It is all your stupid game to hurt her. You must feel happy, now that she is hurt gravely, because of you."

He was ready to bear anything to accept the crime that he did, but to hear that he wanted to put her in danger as part of a game, made his head spin in fury. "Enough... Don't speak as if you know everything. I play with her, as much as she plays with me. _I made a mistake._ The moment I knew she could be in danger, I rode into the woods, to bring her back. Don't act as if you are the only one to care for her." He screamed.

"No... You are wrong. She is the only one to care for me..." Jon tightened his jaw, but there was a dullness in his tone. "You have everything and everyone, Robb. All we both have is each other." Jon ended in sadness.

Robb's muscles tensed at each corner of his body. "You have me. You have the whole family."

Jon gaped at him, with unexplainable pain and shook his head. "It is different. You are my brother and I know you love me. I know, I have Bran, Arya and even little Rickon." Jon paused and gasped for air. "But it is all different. You can't possibly understand the life I live. Only Alys can."

Jon's words stung Robb's soul. He loved his brother as much as he loved Bran and Rickon. Robb never saw him as a bastard, but as his own blood. _Is this why they both were close? Because they both were bastards? And why does Jon think Alys only has him? She has Robb too. _Jon might have comforted and loved her so dearly, but he never found any fault in her. In his eyes, she was a perfect girl. He only saw, what he wanted to see in her.

But Robb saw the darkness in her soul and accepted it. Because he shared a part of the darkness with himself too. He might have looked perfect before everyone's eyes, doing all the duties of Winterfell, being diplomatic and polite, weighing every decisions, learning the consequences of the actions - he looked almost perfect. But holding such a burden, a constant reminder to be a perfect man, always made him struggle to live the carefree life he wished to. When he played with her, taunted her, teased her, a part of him lightened up, knowing he was enjoying, at the small cost of hurting her. _He had that darkness and embraced it._

She was no less. She showed all her rage, anger, madness on Robb. She didn't raise her sword to win against him in challenge; she raised to beat him and hurt him. He was no fool to not see through it. She would never hurt Jon, like she had hurt Robb, while fighting. She had beat his chest curling her fist, yanked his head pulling his hair, kicked a thousand times, to express the deep darkness of her heart and to vent out her madness. He had accepted it over the years. To everyone, it might just look like stupid games. But they found comfort in hurting one another, knowing they both were not perfect, as others thought them to be.

Robb was least interested in explaining those to Jon. He might never understand. The Maester opened the chamber door and said, "I have given her the milk of poppy, for the pain. She is resting now. You both can see her on the morrow."

"How is her health?" Robb enquired.

"She is hallucinating... calling some names. But she is recovering fast. Can you call a guard? I must inform Lord Stark." The Maester asked and Jon went down. The Maester looked at Robb with his dull gray eyes, "She called for you... thrice... I think she was reliving the moments in the woods, hoping you would come for her, to save her from the attack."

Robb's eyes teared up then. He failed her, nonetheless. He slowly left from the turret shouting aloud, "Fuck!", punching the wall with his knuckles, making it bleed. "I hate you, Alys... I hate you."

* * *

_**ALYS**_

She saw the blood pool down, beneath the tree, drop by drop, making the white snow turn red. She wanted to close her eyes and forget, but her eyes stared at BlackBrother's onyx eyes, that was dark and sad. Although, her leg was bleeding, and she was sitting on the tree, she could see BlackBrother, alive, standing in the middle of snow, waiting for her to mount him.

She saw eleven wolves run towards them, from a far distance, and she realized what was about to happen. "Run... Now..." She screamed. But BlackBrother looked at her eyes, conveying it can't move its legs. "No... We can change this. Run... Go home. Go, boy." She cried hoping over and over, to change that day. She could make him escape. He would be alive, if he ran now. But his horse stared at her, without any movements, proving that the past could never be changed.

Alys saw those eleven wolves, maul at her beautiful black horse, as she cried and screamed aloud. "Leave... Don't... He is mine..." Tears welled her eyes, and she felt the same twisting pain, wrench her soul, again. It was the tall, big gray alpha wolf, that looked up at her and reached near the tree. The wolf put its tongue out and tasted the dripping blood from her leg. She was terrified of its behavior.

_No... I am on the tree. It can't come to me._ She felt an abrupt difference in the serenity. The reliving moments of the woods faded away - her dreams expired. But she was still sitting on the same tree. That moment felt very true. It didn't feel any more like a dream. Her dead horse didn't have fresh blood coming out. The snow beneath had dried blood that had pooled down, from the night before. She could sense the smell of the dried twigs, the coldness of the morning snow, stinging her skin. The pitch-dark evening was replaced by rays of sun of the morning. But the molten yellow eyes of the alpha gray wolf were fixated at her. _This is not possible. I am in Winterfell.. at home... This should be a dream, yet why do I feel so real...?_

She held on to the branch tightly, but her leg slipped from the branch, and she fell, her body thudding against the ground beneath. The muscles ached with pain, and she felt few bones crash. She screamed aloud rolling on her back, to see, the gray wolf loom above her. It went straight to her wounded leg and sniffed. She expected it to maul her, as she had lost all the strength to run away. Instead, all the eleven wolves, surrounded her quietly. The big gray alpha wolf howled and reached near her face, to lick her. It felt so real - _the wet thick tongue, the molten yellow eyes_.

She wanted to hit and kill that wolf with her hand. It was because of them, that her horse died. But when she saw its soft molten yellow eyes, she felt sorrow. They were just animals, attacking a prey. How many times has she come to these woods for hunting? She cried again, and the wolf licked her tears calming her. Her fear and anger vanished as she reached her hand out, to its face and touched its head. It allowed her to caress. She dragged her fingers along its head and touched its fur above.

The soft and smooth fur turned into wild curls in her fingers. She felt strange, as the gray wolf's face changed into a human face. She closed her eyes and opened it again to see Robb smile at her weirdly. "Are you fine?" He asked holding her wrist in his hand, that was fiddling with his hair.

_It is just a dream... Not real... _But her hand still could feel the soft fur that it trailed onto, moments before.

She nodded her head to answer his question, but her eyes felt very heavy. More questions were thrown at her, by him, but his voice faded slowly in her head. As she rolled her head to see the chamber, her eyes blurred out again. She wanted to sleep, without any dreams, without any pain.

But she opened her eyes when chilling coldness stung her body, beating every muscle to death. She saw a blizzard, howling so loud that she was not able to breathe. Her throat pained to even stand amidst the dread coldness. Her eyes stung as the cold wind tore it, breaking tears to roll down.

She wanted to run back to somewhere warm, to the hot spring pool of Winterfell, but there was no warmness around to hide there. The whole place was bleak with snow and storm, howling and raging in fury. It didn't look like Winterfell, or Beyond the Wall. It was even farther.

Her body shuddered and shivered, but the storm faded slowly, paving a path for her to walk. She walked searching for something humanly, to hold on to. A wood, a tree, a hare, a deer - anything. But there was only dark coldness. The sun didn't raise above, the whole place was spread with darkness. Her lips were dry, and her skin was rough. But she felt hope, when she saw someone come in a horse from a far distance.

"Here..." She cried and waved her hand. "I am here..." She called. As the man from a long distance approached, her hope turned to amazement. His skin was pale as milk. He was strange, beautiful and mesmerizing. But not a normal man. He was shining in a delicate, reflective stunning armor made of ice and had a long sword of ice that had a tint of blue. The coldness she felt so far, started becoming a part of her, embracing her body. The coldness didn't feel strange to her anymore as it did before. But she was attracted to that strange man, and she had an urge to see him up close.

As she took a step further, a warm hand touched hers. Alys turned back to see Jon. "Jon..." She called, and her eyes drowned seeing his soothing face. He gave his warmest smile, that melted all her stupid fascinations. She gave a wide smile and reached closer to him, looking at his gray eyes. His beautiful black curls crowned his head. He almost looked like a King. He had grown up - _taller and stronger_. She felt different around him, for the first time, even though it was just a dream. _It is a dream. Isn't it?_

His fingers clutched hers and pressed tight. All the blizzard around died, and the snow started melting for the heat. When she turned back to see that beautiful, strange man, he disappeared. She blinked her eyes to feel the warmth around and she realized she was in her chamber. But Alys still felt Jon's warm fingers curling on hers.

"Jon..." She called trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of her chamber. He instantly moved and helped her sit comfortably. He gave her a goblet of water and sat beside her in the bed.

"You are sweating." He said and dabbed a cotton cloth on her forehead.

"You are warm." She commented, and Jon was confused not understanding her implications.

"And you are cold." Jon responded and held her hand again. "How are you feeling now? Is it paining? Should I call the Maester?" He threw questions without giving her a break.

Alys didn't feel any pain at all. She lifted the fur sheets off her body and tried turning her legs to check on her calf. She pulled her night cloth till the knees and checked on the wound. A big silk cloth was tied around it and she felt sad knowing the wound might look ugly. "Will it be hideous?"

Jon laughed and shook his head. "No... Nothing can make you hideous. You are always beautiful." Alys looked at his smiling gray eyes and felt a pinching tingle in her stomach. He reached her leg and checked on the wound. His warm fingers made her cold body feel strange.

She never felt anything like this around him before. He was her close friend. She wanted to brush off her wavering mind. So, she got down from the bed, and walked to the windows of her chamber. "Did I sleep for the whole day and night?"

He smiled. "Aye... You were given the milk of poppy. I think I must let Lord Stark know."

"No... Don't... It is late at night. I will meet him on the morrow."

Jon walked near her and looked down her legs again. "You can stand?"

She nodded and swirled around. "I can even dance. I don't feel the pain."

Jon raised his brows, but he took her hand to make her sit on a cushioned chair. "I... I just feel, you should stop doing this, till the Maester says, you are fit and fine."

She laughed and saw his brooding face. "I am fine, Jon... I slept a whole day. And it is just a small bite." His face became stoic and sad. She saw a deep curved frown of concern drawn on his face. "Isn't it? It is a small bite, right?"

He sighed deeply and nodded his head. "It is... But you are thin and weak. So, you must be careful." He offered a plate of bread, honey grilled duck breast, poached eggs. She ate filling her hungry stomach, in an unladylike manner. She could almost see Sansa rolling her eyes.

"Why are you worried so much? Did you not sleep? Your eyes look weird." She asked as she ate her last piece of bread.

"Because you were pathetic, the whole day. You didn't let anyone sleep. You kept hallucinating and murmured some things." He said frustratingly and lied on her bed.

"Oh..." That was the only response she could give. Did he hear all her dreams? Did everyone hear all the dreams? She remembered looking at Robb. "What did I mutter?" She shrieked in panic.

Jon had closed his eyes, but he managed to say, "Something about your horse, wolves. You called me, Robb and something that I couldn't even comprehend. You were stupid as always, even in your dreams, speaking about dragons." He ended frantically, drifting off to deep sleep. She moved around her chamber, lighting more candles wondering if Robb would use her crazy blathering, against her. Finally, she felt drowsy again, and reached the bed.

She sat on it and saw Jon's face. The same face, that she saw in her dream. He looked very handsome. She kept gazing at him, as he slept calmly. It had never been uncommon for them to sleep next by. They were very close, since as babes, to worry about that. But, that night, she wanted to be away from him. She felt something different looking at him.

She didn't want to give a name to that feeling. She had already bled a year before and the Septa had explained far more than necessary, about the changes that would happen in a girl's body. But, she never thought her wicked mind could even wander to Jon. He was her friend - _her person_. She shut those wild wanderings of her mind and slopped on the cushioned chair to lean comfortably against it and sleep, without dreaming. _Only she couldn't differentiate which part was a dream and which part was real._

* * *

**I have never been a descriptive writer. But I felt Robb's POV needed some attention. Hope I didn't spoil it. And in case I was not subtly clear, Alys didn't dream when she saw the wolves surround her and the gray wolf licked her face. The wolves sensed her seer presence there. She has a connection to the wolves, after all, she is half Stark. And yeah… she saw the Night King. Please don't imagine Night King as how the show presented us. As per the books, the Others are beautifully strange non-humanly creatures. So, I like to think, he is kind of a God made of hard ice, very attractive – not the long-haired old men that the show presented us. I always imagined them to be like Valyrians. Hope, you all liked this chapter. Please let me know your views of it.**

** Strike22 **: I kinda stole your input for this chapter. Wolves attacking was ominous. Now, wolves even sensed her seer presence. I want to know how you liked it. If I hit writer's block, I will pull you in for more input.

And about Cat, she is actually a very strong character in books. She is ruthless at times. And I love ruthless characters (not cunning, honorable). We can relate to their impulses. I loved when she arrested Tyrion. Many say, it was the reason for war of 5 kings. But, hey, she held golden ticket for releasing her husband and girls. Even Ned recognized it. _As long as the imp is a prisoner of my wife, my life is safe._ But she lost him by taking to Vale. She is author's catalyst to trigger events. Other than that, she is a political savvy. No woman in ASOIAF was given such a powerful position in a war counsel (Other than Dany). Not even Cersei. But the only reason I hate her is, she hated Jon – a bastard. Now, I would have loved her, if she said my husband's infidelity roaming around. But she forgave Ned. She herself said, _he never knew me when we wed and war makes men do such acts_. So, why hatred for Jon? Fine… She didn't like him in the beginning, but after seeing him for 14 yrs, she must have observed how good he was. Till she died, she didn't change her opinion. That was what I didn't like in her. People must change and evolve in their opinions. Else, they are bland. So, coming to my story, I don't want her to be a mad villain, at the same time, she won't be heroic to Alys. But do say me, how you liked this chapter. I am eager for your response

** Evaline101:** I didn't like to kill him too. I felt very sad while writing it. Say me, how Robb's POV has come out.

** The Golden Valkyrie:** I know… Thanks for reading.

** Arya Stark Lover: **At one point, I thought of introducing their relationship at around 13 years. But I skipped it. Thanks for reminding. It is indeed a needed chapter and I won't disappoint you. They three will be amazing. But I don't think Jon will love Arya more than Alys. Because, he would be too close with Alys, since as a child. I think Alys and Arya will be closer. Girl to Girl. Even though I don't want to divert my story from Canon, I feel this is how human behavior would be. Thanks for the input. I will soon come up with a new chapter. Let me know how you liked this.


	10. Deceitful Hearts

**Thanks to everyone for following the story and motivating me by giving comments. I must warn now, that this chapter contains a little of intimacy. If anyone has a problem with incest or even the story brushing along that area, please don't read ahead. I have changed the story to have M-rated, as the plot will have more of sexual interactions, in further chapters. After all, this is GOT. Hope no one minds it. Let me know how this chapter has come out.**

* * *

**Deceitful Hearts**

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 14 years old_

_Arya - 9 years old_

_Bran - 7 years old_

_**ALYS**_

The Maester prodded the skin with his pointed long fingers and she winced. His dull black eyes landed on hers and she bit her lip tightly to suppress any emotion that could reveal her pain. She had been in bed, since a week, and the Maester refused her to give any permission to even walk around in the castle. It had become ridiculously boring, waiting for Hodor to come pick her up, to roam around.

Last time, she visited the courtyard; she witnessed Ser Rodrick allowing Jon, Robb and Theon to practice fighting, using real steel, full clad in armors. It was painful to watch them all have the thrill of life, while all she got to do was, hear to Old Nan's stories.

Although, the stories about Ice Dragons and Wolves were interesting, she wanted to run and fight, like the boys. If she showed no symptoms of pain in her legs, the Maester would allow her to walk around the castle. "You are recovering faster. Can you walk for me?" He asked. She walked as elegantly as possible. Her pain had reduced drastically, for such a big wound. Everyone lied to her, saying the bite was made only a small mark. It was hideous and ugly. But the wound healed faster. "Alright, then. You can attend your classes, but no fighting." He recommended in a harsh tone.

"But..." She opened her mouth to defend, as she badly wanted to touch a steel sword. The boys had trained years ago, without Ser Rodrick's knowledge. Once she begged Jon to fight with her, but he strictly refused it, saying she would get hurt. Now, she had a chance to fight like them. Before she processed the words to convince Maester Luwin, a strong voice from the door disturbed them.

"Listen to the Measter, else I will not allow you to even attend any classes." Lord Stark said with a cautious smile. Lord Stark leaned against the door and observed her calmly. His words were final, and he was not someone like Measter Luwin who could be charmed by words. She smiled back politely and nodded her head. In the past one week, Lord Stark visited her every day. Even Lady Stark accompanied him sometimes. She remembered once, when he came alone, and saw her sleeping, he held her hand in his and cried mournfully. She had just then closed her eyes but never slept, so she observed that incident. _Something was troubling him, gravely. Perhaps, it was about her mother - Ashara Dayne._

Alys moved towards the chamber door and Lord Stark helped her by wrapping his arm around her, when she exited. "How did you come from your chamber?" He asked.

"Hodor..." She replied and searched for the simple-minded, stable boy. He was Old Nan's son or grandson. Old Nan never said that clearly. She always spoke about the Brandons of Winterfell. But the giant of a man was nowhere to be found around the turret.

"Let me..." Lord Stark offered his arms to hold on to. Just before she accepted it, her eyes fell on a red-haired boy running towards the tower.

"I think someone has to pay his due." She said to Lord Stark, and he observed Robb coming towards the chamber too. She realized that he had come for attending the Maester's classes. Even she was supposed to attend it, but she wanted to play with him. A week ago, when she opened her eyes, he came and apologized a hundred times, saying it was his mistake and that he played with her calling for a challenge that he never planned on winning. Initially, she jumped on him to beat him up, but with her wounded leg, whatever she did, only ended in hurting herself.

Later, she realized the extent of his regret and she started using his guilt, for doing all her chores. She asked him to pick up flowers that she never wanted to wear. He used him as a messenger to send messages to Ryman in the Wintertown, about the attack in the woods, without causing Lord Stark's attention. She literally made him to be her lady-in-waiting.

"Robb... Can you help me to my chamber?" She asked dearly, in a sad tone.

"Of course." He instantly accepted and held her shoulder. Lord Stark saw them both warily, but she gave a wide grin. Understanding her childish play, he chuckled and left from the tower. As she walked down slowly, she feigned having ache in her leg. "What happened?" Robb asked in worry.

"It is hurting." She said and bent down to hold her leg. "I can't walk."

Robb's face went long and sad, drowning in guilt and she enjoyed seeing him struggle. "I will take you." He said and lifted her from the floor and walked towards the chamber. He became her royal chariot. She wrapped her hand around his neck and smirked inside viciously, feeling exceedingly happy of troubling him.

"I wonder if my leg will ever go back to normal. Whether my calf can ever touch a horse and command again." Robb looked at her in guilt and bent his head down.

"You will definitely do it. The Maester said you are healing faster too." He reassured himself.

"It is hurting to even walk, Robb. And people whisper that I have become a cripple and I am hideous." She faked again. No one ever said such things. They found her to be very brave and courageous and she inwardly enjoyed that attention. He shook his head in denial, as he carried her towards the Great Keep.

"No... Don't listen to them. You are not going to become a cripple for a bite. And I will help you with anything."

"Good... I feel like eating crunchy honey buns from Mollis' shop. Can you be a dear and fetch for me? You don't need to pay anything. It is for free. And convey Ryman that I got his letter, and I loved every line of it."

Robb groaned impatiently and stopped walking, "I can get you better buns from our kitchen and when I gave you his letter last time, you didn't even read it before discarding. Why bother to reply him?"

"Well... In my defense, Ryman doesn't know, that I didn't read. And I know what he would have written inside, because I taught him to read and write. And there is no replacement for Mollis' honey buns." Robb gave a scowling look at her in disapproval, to do her petty works. She smeared a feigned frown on her face and replied sadly, "I could have done all this by myself, if you never pulled that trick."

Robb's face turned red in shame and he nodded his head instantly. "Alright... I will do it."

"Also, my fiddle is in Rys' shop. If you could bring it back, I will dust it and train my voice. You see... sitting all day in my chamber, bores me." Alys iterated all unwanted chores to him and Robb accepted everything patiently. When he dropped her near the chamber door, she said, "I am supposed to attend the classes with the Maester, from today. So, can you wait and carry me again?"

"We came from the Measter's chamber just now."

"Oh..." She replied and went inside. "I forgot to take this parchment." She took a blank parchment that wasn't necessary at all. He carried her back to the Maester's turret and she listed other chores to him, on the way. She never saw him so patiently listening and obeying her. For the first time, she felt so royal around him, commanding and demanding. It gave so much power over Robb, that she almost forgave him. _No..._ The power over him was so much consuming her that, she never wanted to walk, and use him as a chariot all her life. That thought was crazily intriguing her.

Weeks went by and she started walking normally again. She didn't need Hodor's help or the occasional bargaining of Robb's arms. She could walk, run and dance as easily as any other day. She asked Jory to take her somewhere outside of the castle. After what happened in the woods, Lord Stark had tightened the security and advised all the guards to not let anyone out without his permission. She wondered how Robb managed sneak out and do everything that she demanded.

Jory agreed to take everyone out for a ride, near the castle. She wore her riding dress and reached the stable. Bran tugged her dress from behind and she lifted him to hug tight. "Good Gods... You are growing up... and _strong_." She said and lowered him down.

Bran felt very proud to be addressed as strong. "I wish I could be strong as you." He said and hugged her again. She crinkled her nose hugging him back, but she failed deducing why he said she was strong. Arya came from behind and yanked Bran away. "Go away... Hugging her will not transfer power.," Arya said and Alys couldn't stop laughing.

They both bickered and fought happily, as they ran towards their ponies. She walked along the length of the stable and stood by BlackBrother's empty place. She felt terrible of planning on to ride a new horse. She missed her horse and her mind went to dark, cold places again.

"Missing him?" A sound rose, and she turned to see Jon stand beside her.

She nodded in sadness and rested her head on his shoulder. "It is a bad plan, to go for riding. I don't know if I could ride like before." She started complaining and found all possible reasons to skip going. "My calf is not cured. Perhaps, I should stay back. Or-"

She was interrupted before she finished when Jon took her face in his hands to meet his eyes. "Sh..." He shushed her to calmness and looked into her eyes. "I am here, right next to you. And it is time you start riding again. I know you miss your horse. But you must move on, Alys."

She didn't know if it was his words or his eyes that soothed her. Whatever soothed her, left a tingle in her stomach to make her body stiffen under his gaze. She blushed instantly, when her mind figured, how attractive he looked. His voice had intensified, and he sounded like a man. _Does he see me as a woman? _She doubted that, as he really didn't care touching her. It was very casual and usual for him, like any other day, same as before. Finally, she moved away from him, responding with a nod, as that was the only way to make her to stop giving in, to the wild thoughts.

Tom, the stable boy came with four horses and handed two to Jon and herself, while the other two were handed over to Robb and Theon. When she touched the fur of the red stallion, her mind involuntarily replaced it with dark furs of her horse. She sighed deeply and tried climbing but ended up slipping down. She managed to balance her leg on ground, but an undeniable fury seethed her mind, knowing she became even incapable of mounting a horse - the one thing she bested everyone at.

"Let me..." Jon said and placed his hands around her waist. It was sudden and unexpected. He did it casually, but the very feeling of his hands on her body, sent a wave of shock. Her heart pounded against her chest as he easily lifted her up onto the horse's back. _Gods... He is strong. Very Strong. _She looked down at him and wondered how his arms would look like, which had been hidden under his tunics and layers of clothing. Jon gave a warm smile, and she felt guilty. _Why am I becoming a filth like Theon?_ She chided herself and waited for Bran and Arya, to go along with them. _I must ride far away from Jon. _She rode far away from Jory, Jon, Theon and Robb, when they left the castle.

"Alys..." Arya called, and she looked at the little Stark girl, who strode her pony towards Alys. Arya was her favourite of all the Starks, as they both unanimously hated Sansa, Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel. Moreover, as like Alys, Arya preferred to ride horse and fight with sword, over needle work. Although Alys attended the Septa classes rarely, whenever she attended, Arya and herself would curl up in a corner and chatter about all the sword fighting tales, earning scowls and bawls from the Septa. Arya reached near Alys and smiled sheepishly, "I want to ride a horse. Not this pony."

"You already know to ride a horse. Don't you?"

Arya chewed her lips and replied gloomily, "Not like you. Will you teach me in that red stallion?"

Alys had occasionally trained Arya, to ride a horse, inside the castle itself. Without Lady Stark's knowledge, Alys had even trained Arya with a wooden sword. But, now Alys was not sure if she was capable enough to ride a horse, like before. "Perhaps, Jon can help you, Arya."

Arya shook her head and halted her pony and came towards her raising her arms. "No... You are the best rider." Alys helped her mount and seated her, in front of Alys, in the saddle.

She handed the reins to Arya and whispered in her ears. "You need to learn the horse - _its behavior, its skin_, to ride faster. You need to make sure it understands your muscles twitch and tense, and then you both will become one, like a centaur." Arya turned back and gave a wide smile spreading ear to ear. Arya rubbed her hand into the fur of the red stallion and held the reins tight in her hand.

Arya pressed the calves gently and the horse trotted, elegantly. In a while, the horse picked up its speed and ran, making cold breeze strike through their faces. They both giggled and laughed, when the horse halted. Alys took the reins from Arya's hand and said, "I will show you something."

Alys' fingers gently nuzzled the horse's neck and calmed him down. She pressed her calves tight, and the horse galloped steadily. She increased the speed of the horse, calling with cue words and said to Arya, "Lift yourself up and bend forward."

As the speed increased, they both felt like flying on the back of a dragon. It was as easy as running. "This is so much fun." Arya screamed aloud, and she reached near a pond to halt. Every fear, every small sadness that she held in her heart, vanished into thin air, as they climbed down. Arya hugged her tight and pulled her skirt to make her kneel. She kissed Alys' cheek happily and wrapped her hands around Alys' neck to hug tight. "We should do this every day." Alys nodded her head and saw Bran come in his pony angrily.

"Alys... I want to ride like her too. Take me..." He shrieked aloud and halted his pony.

"I will go one round with your angry brother. What about you...?" Alys questioned Arya.

"You took me to the right place, Alys. I am going to collect my present for Sansa's name day here."

Alys knitted her brow in wonder, as she knew there was not even a single flower around the area, to be given as a present. Arya looked at the pool, with a mischievous smile and pointed to an ugly toad that croaked aloud. "No..." Alys shrieked in gushing happiness. Arya gave a conniving wink and Alys whispered in her ear. "Hand it over in a box and say, a Prince is inside. She will definitely kiss the toad and marry it too." They both laughed aloud, and Arya ran towards the pond to collect the ugly toad.

When a ride with Bran was over, she sat near the pond along with Arya and Bran. Bran was oddly weird when he hugged her again and looked at her in awe. Arya rolled her eyes and shouted at Bran, "You are a fool."

"What is happening?" Alys enquired. Bran kneeled before her in excitement.

"Do you know what they call you now?" Bran asked gleefully. Alys shook her head and threw a doubtful glare. "They call you the _Wolfsbane_."

"What?" She howled annoyingly and looked at Arya.

"They call her the Queen of the Wolfswoods too." Arya snapped Bran, and he nodded his head earnestly.

Bran leaned closer and asked, "How did you kill the eleven wolves, Alys?"

Alys let out a snort at that foolish question and laughed aloud, even Arya joined in her laughter, for thinking she killed the wolves. But Alys felt so right to fool him then. Bran was a sweet child, as Arya, and she had seen him grow up as a babe. Although, a part of her wanted to tell him the truth, she felt enthusiastic in fooling him. It was then she realized why he kept hugging her and asked for exchanging the power. "Look at me, Bran... and tell me what you see."

Bran scanned her for a while and shrugged his shoulder, "Nothing..."

"No... I am different from you all. I am _powerful and strong_. It is true as they say. I am the Queen of the Wolfswoods and _Queen beyond the Wall_ too. Killing eleven wolves is just like hunting, for me." She boasted haughtily and filled his head with all filthy lies that Bran almost started worshipping her as the Old Gods.

Arya laughed frantically and pitched in more tales to fool him. It was fun for a while till, Robb sat next to her and looked at her eyes, glaringly.

* * *

_**ROBB**_

_A while ago,_

Robb, Jon and Theon went for a race, just before reaching around the pond. Robb won and felt tremendously happy. Jory and Bran followed Alys and Arya. He didn't miss to notice how fast Alys could ride, even with the wound in her calf. "Jon... Another ride?" Robb challenged, and his brother grinned wide.

"Get ready to lose, brother." Jon said proudly and confidently. They had never challenged in riding, along with Alys, as they always knew she would best them both. A small wicked part of him, felt happy she didn't join the race, because of her injury.

They galloped the horse again for another race and Jon won that time. Theon frowned disappointingly and shook his head, as he never reached anywhere near to winning, even once. "How about another?" Robb enquired patting Theon's shoulder.

"No... This is not a great skill. The ironborns don't care about riding the beasts of the Greenlands." Theon growled insolently, but Robb and Jon could sense his fear in failing the challenge.

Jon blurted out a laugh and Theon scowled at him. "What is it, bastard?" Robb sensed the tensing muscles in Jon's fingers and realized how his brother was uncomfortable being called by that title.

"You do live in Greenland. Aren't you Greyjoy?" Jon snarled. "I don't see sea nearby, for you to challenge in swimming."

Theon ground his teeth, angered of getting insulted by Jon. "Aye... But I have sea and Robb has the Greenlands. What do you have bastard?" Theon smirked with a smug face and Robb knew he crossed the limits.

"Theon..." Robb warned but Jon turned his horse around and rode towards Jory. "He is my brother. You better mind your words." Robb said sharply with furrowed brows.

Theon gave a smirk and looked towards the pond where Alys was playing with Arya and Bran, giggling and laughing. "I wonder if the bastard bedded her already." Robb was stunned to hear his friend's lewd remark. He knew Theon had more affliction towards whores and whorehouses, saying, '_An ironborn is complete only when he beds a woman.'_ But Robb never expected him to speak insolently. "All I wish is to take her to my bed, once. _Just once_..."

"Stop it..." Robb impatiently yelled and gave a disgusting look at him. "Do you know what you are implying? You are speaking about my brother and Alys."

"Aye... Don't tell me, you never had your doubts about them, even once. Have you seen how close they stand? And both are bastards. Do you think he never felt anything, while touching her? He definitely would have enjoyed her." Theon said and groaned.

Robb felt subconsciously knocked out for a moment. He brushed off Theon's shrewd comparison between Jon and Alys, as he knew, they both really cared for each other, nothing more. But Robb recollected all the time, he carried Alys to her chamber. He remembered the touch of her skin around his neck, his hand trailing along her thighs, rare moments when her bosoms brushed his chest. Every time single time it happened, he let her to blather something, so he could divert his attention from wandering to those dark places. But he miserably failed, when his breeches ended up getting bulged. It was embarrassing and disgusting, knowing that it was for Alys - _the girl he grew up with_. _Was he any better than Theon?_

Theon observed his silence and patted on his shoulder. "You seem close with her too, in recent days." Robb was glad until then, that no one observed all those activities. Mother was very proud that he was being gallant and repenting for his mistakes. But, only he knew what was going in his head. Theon observed his guilty face and shouted aloud, "Did you fuck her, already?"

"What?... No..." He denied glowering at Theon. Of course, he never went to that extent, to even think in his dreams - although controlling those thoughts in the dreams were also very difficult. He just assumed, it was because of the closeness of their bodies. He never had special feelings for her, at any time. She was just Alys - _haughty and overbearing._ He knew how she was punishing him, by asking him to do all silly chores for her.

Every time he visited Wintertown with a hooded cloak, using the secret tunnel of the battlements, so many small folks asked him, enquiring about her. It was excruciatingly painful to explain them all. His guilt made him to accept everything, humbly._ But Alys... _She was extremely happy in watching him suffer, while he did all the unwanted stuff for her. Sometimes, he wanted to strangle her to death. But he started learning to control his impulses around her.

"Why not?" Theon bought him back to the reality. Robb frowned instantly. "You are the heir of Winterfell and she is a bastard, with a pretty face. Gods... I would fuck her for a lifetime, in all ways, for just that face. And now her body..." Theon licked his lips disgustingly. "Who would deny an heir? Even I am the heir to the Iron Islands."

Robb face twitched hearing his filthy words, and he made a fist in his hand to punch Theon's face for speaking such a way. "She will kick your balls before you touch her fingers. Not to mention, what I and Jon would do to you. _Be careful, Theon._ She is my father's ward."

"But she is not your ward." Theon commented. "She is a bastard, Robb. I may even make her my salt wife. You must be happy that it is me, who will take her. Didn't you see the last time, how many merchants and peasants, who came to the feast drooled for her? At least, I won't hurt her."

Robb tightened his jaw in anger, while his ears turned red in rage. Theon was right in what he spoke. Robb knew how everyone in the feast hall saw her, a possession of the south, that they could never dream to get. It used to infuriate him, but he ignored, knowing father would never give her to such filthy animals. But he couldn't comprehend why Theon started taking an interest in her. Whatever the reason was, he didn't like Theon leering her. So, he immediately snapped. "Not you... Never..."

"Are you _marking_ her... as yours, now?" Theon asked in jape, to raise his anger again.

"Perhaps... You better stay away." Robb remarked knowing that would make Theon to keep his mouth shut. Theon parted his lips in shock and Robb moved away from him and reached near the pond.

_Now,_

She shamelessly lied to Bran saying how she was the Queen of the Wolfswood and spilled countless lies of how she killed all the eleven wolves in the wood. The truth was that, the small folks around Wintertown called her as the Queen of the Wolfswood. He even heard a song that a bard wrote for her, praising her valor and beauty. Every time he left out of the castle, he heard ridiculous tales about her and wondered if the small folks knew Alys, better than himself.

He sat next to her and gave a pointing glare at her that she shut down her ludicrous tales. Bran and Arya ran to chase each other giving him more freedom, to shame her for lying. Finally, his eyes landed on her wounded legs, where the long canine teeth mark of the wolf was visible. "What?" She snapped.

"I think, I should stop doing your chores. You are fine enough even to ride... _faster_." He said drearily, knowing well aware that her leg was fine, even long back, but still she used him to do all the chores.

Her eyes shrunk instantly, and she bit her lips in worry. She made a sad, long face and pouted her lips. He instantly figured out how much acting she was putting up before him. But he couldn't stop feeling amused and happy looking at her cute face. "You know how I got this mark?" She asked gloomily and pointed at her calf. She was trying to make him feel pity towards her, to get things done, but he enjoyed looking at her long slender legs. He enjoyed how she was making herself a fool before him. "Because of you..." She growled and drove him to guilty rage again.

"You are really a handful, Alys..." He said and stood up. She raised herself above and slipped slightly but balanced by holding his hand. Her pout lips on her face, easily revealed that she was faking again. If he was the man of the past, he would have pushed her into the pond and laughed maniacally for drenching her into cold water. Now, it all had changed after the incident in the woods. A part of him wanted to hold her and feel her in his arms. He had denied over the weeks that he was not that cheap, but his conscience always revealed the darkness out.

Without further thoughts, he lifted her in his arms and tried his best to not to give in, towards his darkness, easily. She was just a ward in Winterfell and he was the heir of Winterfell. He would woo and court, high noble ladies, and eventually marry one of them and fall in love with that woman. It could never be a bastard girl - especially not Alys.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter, to develop the relationship among the main roles, also Alys' lifestyle with the Starks. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Let me know, what you liked in this. Eager to read all your comments.**

**StormNightSS:** Thanks for reading. How is this chapter?

** Guest -** _**Sorry, but I'll never see anymore new future chapters of Hands Of Gold, will I? :**_ Hey… I am sorry. I have put that story in hiatus. I am eager in finishing this one first. Do let me know about this chapter.

** Guest(To Ned Stark while laughing) -**_** Oh man, you're really scary, ain't you?! :**_ Yeah… He is the Lord of Winterfell and his son did a crime.

** Guest(To Ned Stark while assuring him)**_** \- Dude, it's not too late to teach Robb correctly, is it? :**_ Robb is an amazing guy. He learned by himself, of his mistakes. But yeah… Ned is angry.

** Guest - **_**Thanks for this other chapter. :**_ Please let me know about this chapter and thanks for reading.

** Guest -**_** I kinda do wanna know how Ned reaction whould be if Alys and Jon were a couple. you dont have to write it just what do you think whould happen :**_ Okay… According to me, Ned is a northern man, praying to the old Gods. He is a man of just, duty and honor. So, he will be shocked and angered, in the beginning. But he won't kill them, instead he will try to separate them. His condition is worse, because he can't explain them both that they are siblings. It will put him in awkward situation. Probably, send one out of the castle to another house as ward or something like that. I revealed a lot, I guess. Zipping my mouth for interesting plot to spin up.

** Strike 22:** Thanks a lot for your review. I was very happy reading it. Coming to Jon, I know he is brooding a lot. I too don't like that. But he is an ambitious boy and unlike show, he is gray character in books, who wishes to become the heir of Winterfell as a child. That is what I love in Jon. The bastard name is tainting him and that is why he broods so much. Not just because of Catelyn. In my story, I am trying to make him smile and enjoy sometimes, with Alys. Because, he could use a companion. And that will define him stronger but not strong enough to accept that he is a bastard. I hope I am conveying it in my story.

Thanks for noticing Robb's POV. In any case, Robb is far superior to Jon and I would never let him down. Although, I am making him a little bit OOC, I am not going to make him stupid.

Yeah, I agree that Cat has more resentment than hatred. But the truth is that Jon must walk on shells, around Catelyn, because he is a low-born. I could relate how Jon suffers, more than Cat, because he was just a boy like others. I know if he was Ser Rodrick's bastard, it wouldn't matter, because he would have to deal with his other family, not the Starks. But knowing that he is a Stark and not getting recognition will isolate him giving him long buried anger. And I want to explore that side of him, without damaging Catelyn much. I hope to achieve it without hitting writer's block. Do let me know about this chapter.


	11. A Mystery Man

**A Mystery Man**

_Alys, Jon, Robb - 14 years old_

_**ALYS**_

She removed her boots and placed her leg carefully in the crook of the stone wall. Her long fingers held on to the projected stone and she started climbing. It was hard and painful. Her back was aching as she looked down the ground. Although it looked like she had been climbing for hours, she was merely a few feet above the ground.

She purposefully avoided being anywhere with Jon, in the recent days. Every time she looked at him smile at her, her heart skipped a beat. She knew what it meant, yet she dared not to say it aloud. It would go away... eventually. Jon was her friend, the only constant person in her life and she wouldn't lose him, like a fool.

So, she spent her time playing with Bran, Rickon and Arya. And Catelyn Stark indeed was happy for that, knowing Alys was helping in giving some time to relax and rest. Alys raised her head up and saw Bran climb like a squirrel jumping from stone to stone and reach the window. "Bran..." She called worriedly. It was indeed foolish of her to accept a challenge of scaling the walls. Bran started climbing even before walking, unlike her.

Bran looked down with a huge smile of victory in climbing first and said, "Alys... Don't worry. Climb up. I will hold your hand."

She really wished to believe Bran's words. He was just a small boy who had seen only seven name days. How could he hold a girl who saw fourteen name days? She muttered courage and placed her other foot above. It looked plausible. Perhaps, she could flaunt to Arya about her adventure, once she reached the window.

She was almost halfway through the wall, and when she shifted her other leg, her long dress got caught between the gap of stones. _Fuck... Why did I wear a lady's dress, instead of my tunics and breeches?_

She wanted to yank the dress away, but it was held so tight between the stones. She moved one leg and used her toe to pull out the material, but it ended in vain. Horror stuck her heart as she raised her head above and saw Bran's smiling face which turned sour, realizing the terror in her eyes.

"What happened?" He screamed.

"Bran... My dress... It is stuck and is not coming out." She whispered as her throat became dry in pressure. Bran widened his eyes and tried climbing down. "No... There is no gap for you to place your feet here. Don't come down."

They had been climbing a Bell tower near the library. It was not the biggest tower, per se. And she was not a best climber like Bran. _Hells..._ She had only climbed trees, never a wall. _Why do I always get ending up in a mess? How will I come out of this?_

"Alys... Climb down. It is just a few feet." Bran shouted looking down from the window. Her head flung down, and she saw the ground beneath. Slowly, she lowered her legs, but it refused to hold on to a crook. Her hand was shaking, and her leg found it difficult to move down. Climbing up must be far easier than climbing down, which she never knew before.

Her legs instinctively moved up to the same old place, and she bit her lips hard not to cry like a child. She was a woman grown now. The Septa had made sure to say it a thousand times on her face, to remind her, not to run and play like a child and behave like a lady. "I don't think, I can climb down, Bran." She said aloud in confidence, as the last thing she wanted was to scare him.

"Fine... Wait for me. I will come from below and release your dress." Bran said and disappeared from the window. She sighed in relief as she clung to the stones like a lizard and waited patiently for him to come. Her legs and hands were aching as she waited for what seemed to be hours. She panicked hearing to all the laughter of men and she looked down to see, Bran to come with Theon, Robb and Jon.

Robb looked up at her and laughed crazily making her cheek turn red in anger. His voice echoed the whole empty tower, seeing how badly she was hugging to the wall. "Alys! I see, finally you found something to hug... Hold it tight and stay there forever. Probably, snakes and spiders will hug you back." Robb insulted her throwing japes looking at her pathetic situation. But she ignored him and searched for Jon. Was he thinking of her like a fool too? _No... Please don't think me as a fool. I will be a better person, from next time._

Bran started climbing ignoring Robb's remark and said aloud. "Sorry... They caught me running, and I had to say them." She waited for Bran to come above reminding herself to calm down. She saw Jon who was also laughing along with Robb seeing her antics. She felt flustered and angered at Robb for mocking her in front of Jon.

It was then Theon moved closer to the wall and said aloud, "If you can spread your legs a little wide, I can see more of you."

Alys panicked as she realized that she was wearing a dress, and only underclothes were beneath it. Robb and Jon shouted at Theon and pushed him away. But her consciousness yielded to hold her dress right at place and her hand slipped away from the stone she held. She tried grabbing to something nearby, but everything failed as she started flying.

She screamed from the top of her lungs as she fell from the top and knew she was going to break few bones and end up in the Maester's turret for another six moons. She closed her eyes tightly as she was flung down.

"Alys..." A loud cry came from Jon and she landed heavily and clumsily, on something or someone. She rolled along with him, and the mud, twigs and leaves, her head and body crashing occasionally to the ground beneath. They both groaned in pain as the rolling came for a halt making her head and body pain from bone to bone. Her muscles were sore, and she knew Jon would have got more hurt than herself.

Unable to lift herself away from him, she lied her head down comfortably on his heaving chest. She closed her eyes and wanted the pain to dissolve inside of her. "I am sorry..." She whispered and worried for him. She thought he would yell at her. Instead, his hand brushed her head softly to comfort her. "Are you hurt?" He asked panting.

"No..." She mumbled feebly and lifted her head gingerly, to see his face. His cheek was scratched and bruised. His elbows were bruised too, and he growled twitching his mouth bearing a terrible pain. She instantly moved away from his body knowing she was still crushing him. Robb came to help her to stand up. Although, standing up only gave head rush, and she badly wanted to sit, Robb held her by her shoulder tight.

"Are you stupid enough to jump?" Robb scowled and looked at her eyes. It was all because of that creepy squid. She turned to see Theon laugh, but her head throbbed in pain of hitting the ground, so she ignored her impulse to knock his jaw. Robb made her sit down and went to his brother to help him up. She saw Jon from the corner of her eyes and she felt guilty of hurting him. The guilt lasted only for a while till she realized what he had done. He ran to catch her up. It was such a stupidity and he could have got his bones broken, _still he did it for her_.

Jon saw her with wide gray eyes and said, "You are really heavier than you appear."

She smiled back but a tint of red shade formed by her cheek, and they all moved out from the place. Bran helped her to her chamber, and she cleaned herself, all the while, thinking about Jon. _Why would he even do that? Did he like her too? He might have broken his arms or legs._ Her heart swarmed in happiness thinking he risked it _for her_. Who else would do such things for her? _No one... Except Jon._

She changed her dress and walked towards his chamber, even when all her instincts told her not to go and see him. _What if he doesn't see me the same way I see him? How embarrassing it will be? I will die instead of getting caught like that. _

She stood by the door and wondered if she should go in. She questioned her sanity over and over, but finally pushed the door in and entered to find him, sitting on a chair gloomily, with closed eyes. He opened his eyes and saw her face with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a soft tone, with _love_. _No... Don't go there. _

"I am fine... Someone took my fall, remember?" She questioned with a feeble smile and attempted to hide her need to see his face. Her eyes landed on a bowl with salve, for a bruise, on a table.

"Shall I?" She asked taking the bowl in her hand and reached him. He nodded, and her fingers brushed on the bruise of his cheek. He flinched in pain as the salve touched his wound. She withdrew her fingers away, and she gazed his muscles twitch in pain. Finally, her eyes met his dark gray eyes, making every part of her body, to hug him and kiss him. She was fooling herself for days, when she thought it was nothing but an attraction. She ignored and avoided meeting him, hoping everything was just a phase. _But... No... She was falling for him._ And what Jon did just then by catching her falling from top of the wall, only increased the love a thousand times more.

Jon moved in the chair uncomfortably and she knew he had more wounds in his body. "Where else are you hurt?" She asked frantically and pulled the laces to remove his tunic. He sighed aloud but allowed her to help his shirt slide away from his shoulder. She saw his toned muscles beneath that shirt and something happened in her body that she couldn't give a name to. He had such strong muscles with broad shoulders. Jon turned back showing big slash and bruise on his body. "How did you get this?" She asked in panic.

"I hit a rock beneath, I suppose, while catching you." He said patiently. She carefully applied the salve on the bruise. Finally, he turned back with a sigh and said, "Are you sure, you are not hurt? We both rolled together, Alys. Something must have hurt you."

She smiled and shook her head. "You wrapped me, so I took less of it." Her curious eyes kept lingering on his body and she couldn't stop thinking of touching him. "Why did you do it?" She asked in worry. She wanted to know the reason as though that would assert her, of his feelings.

Jon raised his brows and smiled, "You would have died if I didn't catch you."

Those words gave pain to her heart. Truth be told, there was no one else for her, except Jon. She was almost an orphan in the castle. She didn't care what the Septa taught or how Jon felt about her. She just bent down and held his face in her hands and kissed his cheek strongly, with her full lips. "Thank you." She muttered, and his eyes widened then. He understood what that kiss meant. She never gave a kiss to anyone and there was no one for her to give kiss either. She felt flushed and panicked realizing she exposed the truth to him. So, she walked out to the door unable to meet his gaze. She hoped not to speak about this or anything, with Jon again later.

* * *

_**JON**_

Birds chirped beautifully, echoing sweet music in his ears, just like Alys' playing a harp. He opened his eyes hoping to see morning rays of sun. But there was no rays that day, it was cold and damp in the morning. His muscles ached a bit from the bruise that formed while catching Alys, a week before. The wounds dried and almost disappeared, leaving small scars on his back.

_Alys... _Even remembering her, made something in his heart to knock faster against his skin. She came for the whole week, in the evening, to apply salve for the bruise. And all those times, she kept blathering about how she met new folks in Wintertown, and how she learned to speak Old Tongue from a man who looked like a giant, in exchange for a song. Jon could listen to her stories without even flickering his eyes for days together. She would always tell him everything that she considered important. That was how they both lived together, since the time he had known her.

But she spoke nothing of the kiss that she gave the other day. He never had received a kiss from a girl and even though he wanted to consider it as her way of expressing gratitude, something inside of him said it was more. He never brought it up as he didn't know if he wanted to speak about that with her. She was _Alys_, not some random girl who he fawned over in a feast. She was the only woman, constant in his life, who kept him sane.

He wanted to ignore those thoughts, but every time she smiled, something inside of him was changing. _What is that?_ He rubbed his thoughts off, which was invading something deep inside of him, that he didn't have courage to face. Jon refreshed himself and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. He joined the boys on their way and Bran ran towards him. His little brother, Brandon, wanted to be more like Robb and himself, and he tried to emulate them in all ways.

"Snow..." Bran said and raised his hand where snowflakes started slowly settling down. Jon smiled and lifted him to hoist him up in the air making him laugh madly. Rickon pulled Jon's breeches and shouted aloud, "Jon... Lift me too." Jon played with his brothers all the while as they entered the Great Hall.

Father had arrived just then, and they sat along with him. Alys sat next to him, by pulling the chair with screeching noise, slumping down with no grace. Jon always liked that in her. She wasn't like other ladies, who would mutter thousand apologies just for sitting down. She never apologized for who she was or how she behaved. He turned to face her, and she beamed instantly.

His heart hammered through his chest trying to come out, seeing her beautiful face. He had long back learned over the years that she was the only beautiful girl; the North had seen. She had full red lips, which always widened to smile at him, dark purple eyes that was special in the North, which no woman possessed, high cheekbones giving a perfect strong jaw line, sharp nose - beautiful and cute, her long lashes in her eyelids that made him to surrender to all her foolish antics when she asked for and she had a small dimple on her right cheek, that only peeked when she smiled. It appeared just then as she smiled again looking at him.

A voice from his left disturbed him and he turned to see Robb. "Have you recovered, completely? Shall we go for the hunt today?"

Jon nodded his head but Alys interrupted. "I think it is best for you to not do anything, for two more days." Jon wanted to deny her, saying he was fine. He was completely fine, even after the next the mishap happened. But he didn't express it to her, as he liked her coming every day to his chamber and tend to his wound. It was a pathetic way for him, to admire at her cuteness and listen to her, secretly without getting disturbed by others.

"You know what, Alys... Considering it was all because of your stupidity to jump down, making Jon injure badly, you must regret more than this. Perhaps, it will be right if you get punished." Robb snarled trying to pick up a fight with her.

"I am repenting for my mistakes. Unlike you... Robb Stark. Had you never come there to mock me, I wouldn't have even fallen down." Alys sneered at him. "Speaking of making stupid mistakes, don't forget what you did to me in the woods." She pricked on Robb's wound knowing that would hurt him. Although Jon fought with his brother for his behavior that day, he knew how much Robb regretted and repented for doing such a thing.

Jon placed his hand on hers and she flickered her lashes to look at him. "Don't..." He asked her calmly to not keep picking that topic. Her eyes bore into him so softly and she nodded her head. Something felt twisting in his stomach as he saw her eyes, that was calm and quiet.

"Fine..." She sighed and stopped bickering with Robb.

Robb leaned in and whispered, "Teach me how you did that. I really want to learn that trick." Jon didn't know how to respond to that. He kept mum unable to give a proper explanation. "She really gets controlled only for you, not even for Father. I wish I had all your powers over her." Robb growled in anger and started picking on his food. It was only then Jon realized how close they had become, even closer than any of his siblings had ever been.

Alys would listen to him, without arguing and she never fought with him, even once. He could always win over her and control her madness. She was not like other girls, not even like Arya. She had fury and wrath in her, that he had observed at times, which she would express it by fighting with Robb. But never with Jon. She was kind, soft and gentle towards him. She would always listen to him, calmly and patiently. Sometimes, Robb used to tease him by saying, 'Ask her to fall down from a cliff and she would do for you. It will spare me from all miseries of life.' Jon used to chuckle and ignore the comment but now somewhere deep down his heart, he felt that could be true.

_Could someone love another person to this extent? _He didn't want to go there. He didn't really know what Alys was feeling for him. They both were close as children and he didn't want to lose her over such silliness of heart. All he knew was she liked him more than anyone in the world. _He was her person. _The only person to love him endlessly was Alys, and he was happy for that much.

They had their breakfast, trying to finish the served bread, poached duck eggs, fried bacons that was kissed with garlic and bathed in butter. Father observed the plates of Robb and Jon, giving a scowling disappointed look at them. "Robb... The remaining food in your plate could fill another two stomachs." Lord Stark commented making Alys to blurt out a laugh. Robb gave a vengeful look at her and returned to meet father's eyes. In fact, none of their plates were empty. Father forgave Alys, but he looked at Jon and raised his brows in disappointment. "Is the food not tasty, my son?"

Jon shook his head and replied sternly. "I had enough, father. I am full."

Lord Stark made a frown and leaned on his chair measuring Theon, Robb and Jon equally. "When Robert's rebellion happened, there was a siege in Storm's End, that lasted almost a year. Men under Lord Stannis Baratheon was forced to eat horses, cats and dogs for surviving. Their last attempt to survive was to feed on the flesh of their own dead soldiers."

"Until you aided them by breaking the siege held by the soldiers of the Reach." Robb responded.

"Aye... Such is the case, when war comes. I pray to the Gods that it must never happen. But we are Northerners and what are our words?" Father asked.

"Winter is coming." Jon replied gloomily understanding what his father was trying to say.

Father nodded his head and observed them. "If you boys are feeling full of whatever you picked on your plate, it only means you haven't worked hard to deserve more food. All the three of you will come with me today to the hunt and bring back something worthy enough to be counted as food which could taste better. Will you?"

All the three stood instantly in passionate energy and followed father for the hunt. Just before leaving, Jon turned back to Alys and bent down to whisper, "I am perfectly fit and fine. Don't worry. I will hunt the best Stag for you today." She smiled wide making a dimple fall on her cheek and it made his head, spin in happiness as he ran towards the hall door.

They were put in for vigorous training, for the following two moons or so, by his father. And every evening he came to his chamber, Alys would be waiting for him, to share her tales and apply salve to his wound that he got from the men while practicing. Although, it looked very casual for both, Jon felt more and more close to her and at times he wanted to hold and kiss her. That day he entered his chamber with sweat and grime drenching his body. He thought she would be waiting for him as like all the other days. But she was not there. His heart twisted in pain missing her mere presence there.

She was just enough to fill his heart and soul. He wanted to go check on her, to see her and speak with her. Perhaps, he would to say how he felt about her. _But, what use that could be?_ He knew how some highborn looked at her in the feast. Some even asked for her hand to father, who refused those proposals. Jon didn't want to take that happiness away from her. She could take a name of some lord and remove the taint of being a bastard. _What could he give her?_

He couldn't sleep that night as he rolled in his bed, over and over, thinking about her. _Did he love her? Of course, he did love her. He was not a fool to even not recognize. _The love was always there, and it started long back, even before he could try to remember. _It was always there_.

The next morning when he woke up, the first thing he did was to reach for her chamber. She never closed the door. He pushed it open and saw her sleeping in her bed. Her eyes blinked open, and she smiled adorably. "You didn't come yesterday." He asked longingly.

"I was stuck up counting coins in the treasury with Lady Stark." She whispered. "From today, I will be free. I can resume my training with you all. My leg is completely fine and recovered." She said and climbed down her bed. Her night dress that she wore clung to her body tight, revealing all the curves and dips. It took all his might to move his eyes away from her body and went to sit on the windowsill.

"It will be hard, Alys. I don't want you to get hurt." He warned as he knew she would really end up getting hurt badly. All the three of them were much stronger than her and with the recent training, they had got better than he ever imagined.

"I can try... at least with you. I love to swing a sword, Jon." She said and walked towards him, closer. She was breath-taking, even when she had woken up just then. His eyes landed on the swell of her breasts and his mind wandered to all wild places. The light that emerged from behind, landed on her body revealing her skin beneath the dress and he could almost see her pink nipples.

"We will practice today, in the evening. Come to the courtyard." He said and left from her chamber not willing to embarrass himself, when his bulge appeared on his breeches. He didn't want her to see it.

Later in the evening, when they trained, he went easy on her as he knew she wouldn't be able to hold on to the fight. It was indeed difficult for her, but she tried her best to hit him. Once or twice she succeeded too, challenging him to fight with her normally. She tried training with Robb and for the first time Jon observed, even Robb to be kind on her. His brother didn't hit her even when there were many chances for him. Robb had changed a lot, but Alys didn't see it. She kept taunting him trying to beat him up, at all chances.

Once, they were done, she took him to the Godswoods and shared a tale of the same man again, who taught her the Old Tongue. "What is his name? Do you know which place he is from?" Jon asked curiously.

"No... He doesn't have a name, and he said, the north is his home. But he also said he likes my voice and taught me the Old Tongue. I can understand completely and can even speak." She explained happily.

He couldn't bear the thought that some man was meeting her regularly and feeding her unwanted filth in her head. "I don't like it. Stop meeting unknown people, Alys. Men are not good." He snapped, and she became silent.

"You are worrying too much, Jon. He is kind and good. He even gave me this blue crystal as a token of gratitude, for making his heart soothe with my song. He said it is made by the Gods themselves." Alys fondly remembered the memory happily.

He hated hearing her speak blatantly about some wayward men. He knew how men saw her and desired for her. Earlier he only wanted to protect her from those creepy eyes, but now he felt angered knowing someone was trying to reach her and give her some stupid gifts. He didn't know why so much rage roused in him, but he plucked that blue crystal that she held in her hand and threw it around the heart tree. Water splashed from the pool and he knew it fell into the hot spring.

She looked up at him in shock and realized his fury. He held her by cheeks tight and saw her sternly. "You will stop speaking with that man or any other man. You don't know what filth goes on in their mind and... stop getting any gifts from anyone. Men don't give things for free, Alys. They will expect something... in return from you." He shouted angrily that he forgot what he was speaking to her.

Her face became long and dull as she heard the last few words. "What do you mean by in return from me?" She asked sadly. Her eyes became damp as she pushed his hands away from her face. "Just so you know Jon, I am grown enough to know such men." She said almost angrily, and he knew it had hurt her, to hear those things from him.

He pulled her wrist towards him and sighed deeply, regretting of how he spoke in a commanding tone. "I am sorry. I just want you to not get into trouble, when I am not around. When you go out to see your friends, none of us are around you. I want you to be safe." He calmed her down, and she became still and silent. She slowly accepted it, but she was sad.

"Do you really think he was bad? I enjoyed his company, when he shared tales about the first men and the Starks. He was strange and different, but he was not bad."

He wanted to shout at her, as his jealousy was rousing madly, knowing she enjoyed another man's company. He wanted her to enjoy only his company, not anyone else. How could he fight with a man with no name or place? If he hadn't even mentioned his name, how foolish of her to believe such a stranger. But he held his impulse in control, knowing he would hurt her, if he spoke anything more. "You must bring him to the castle, once, for the feast. If he really is a good friend of yours, he will accept your request." He commented knowing when that man came in, giant or not, he would fight him to death, asking him to stop following Alys.

She nodded her head and looked at the pool. "That crystal was really beautiful. I have never seen such a carved crystal ever in my life. It was made of hardened ice - at least that was what he told me. Do you have to throw it?" She chastised him.

He smiled wide and lifted her chin to see him. "You are the only beautiful thing I have seen. Not that crystal." Her purple eyes deepened and at that moment when their eyes met, he felt blood rushing to his heart trying to push him towards her. She bit the corner of her plump lips in fear or eagerness and he wanted to kiss her full red lips that was tempting and testing him. But she stood up instantly and bowed in a curtsey. He saw his father approaching them and all the ecstasy was replaced with fear of getting caught.

"Came for praying?" Father asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Alys replied and Jon stood up to face his father.

Father gently nodded his head and called her by waving his hand. "I saw you fighting today. How is your leg now?"

"I am perfectly fine, Lord Stark," She said with a charming grin and father mussed up her head with a chuckle. "Come meet me tomorrow. I have to give you something."

She nodded and left from the Godswoods running and jumping. Jon almost recovered from the shock when father reached him but his father waited for a while and thought gloomily over something. "Did she say about a man, who speaks with her every day?" He asked Jon. Jon was baffled realizing his father came to know about that mystery man and all he could do was to just nod his head.

"I enquired about him, but no one even knows his name. Did she say his name?" Father asked the same worried question to Jon.

"No... She said he has no name, and he was teaching her Old Tongue."

Father furrowed his brows and sat on the weirwood roots. "Old Tongue? Huh... No one knows it even beyond the wall. Something is not right. Can you look after your si-" Lord Stark paused and observed Jon's face. "Can you look after her?"

"I will, father." Jon nodded and left from the Godswoods letting him to pray to the Old Gods. Jon wondered how father knew everything. If that was the case, then his father would be knowing what was happening between them. _Wouldn't he?_ He even knew about an unknown man speaking with Alys, far outside the castle. How hard was it for him to notice thus? Jon ground over his thoughts wondering if his father would give Alys to him, if he asked. They both were bastards. What reason would he provide to deny it, if Alys liked him too?_ Nothing._

* * *

**This chapter was something that I completely loved writing. Getting into the head of both Alys' and Jon's POV, I enjoyed it. I wish to know how you all feel about this chapter. Please let me know, through your comments… eagerly waiting and I still have some plan in my head before going Canon. They are still 14 yrs old. 3 more yrs and a lot could happen. I hope you all will be fine with that. Let me know about that too.**

_**Guest -**__**I hope Robb wont get any ideas from Theon being bastards is a red target for geting screwed over : **__No... Robb will not go there but Theon will also not leave her easily._

_**StormNightSS : **__Yeah… I want to show more of Alys and Arya as they both will be too adorable, I will try adding it in the future. Personally, I liked the toad incident so much. Currently, Dany is where she is, with Viserys probably, in Illyrio's castle. She will become mother of dragons, same as Canon. But I haven't decided what to do with them three together. Perhaps, as you said I can make them a trio like Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. Lol... It would be amazing too. Keep giving me inputs, and I am sure I will keep this in mind. When I hit writer's block this will help me as I really didn't completely pan out what to do with Alys in the end._

_**Guest - Hiatus means pause, break, absence, gap in a sequence, series or process, doesn't it? You put your other story, Hands of Gold in hiatus because of the writer's block, right? : **__Yes... Till I finish this story. I am pretty much caught up with this. I write only after coming from work. Although I want to go back to Hands of Gold, this story has hooked me up right now._

_**Guest - (To Ser Rodrick): Really, dude, Alys may be another girl, but courtly manners doesn't easily fit her (about Alys) so is it really fair to tell her not to fight? She deserved physical, mental health, strength and self defense. : **__It is a misunderstanding. She can't even walk properly and that is why Ser Rodrick didn't allow her to practice. She is just jealous that the boys are practicing with real steal. We can safely assume now that she is practicing with real steel as like the boys._

_**Guest - Thanks for this other chapter. : **__Thanks a lot... Let me know if you liked this one._


	12. The Old Tongue

**Hi everyone… I have tried writing this chapter without separating as POV's as I want to capture what goes on in everyone's head for an incident and I hope I conveyed it properly. Let me know how you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**The Old Tongue**

A blast of cold wind splayed across her skin, beating her muscles, asking her to yield to death. She opened her eyes to find darkness and coldness surround her, as she stood at the entrance of the castle gates. _How did I come here? _She was in her nightwear and the cold wind was mercilessly beating her up, breaking through to, seep into her skin. She ran... fast and faster, towards her chamber. There were no guards in the castle. _No..._ There was no life in the castle. She was alone. She called for everyone as her legs stopped before the Great Keep.

She took a step forward, and a voice whispered in her ears, _'Alys... Don't go in. Go to the Godswood...' _She should be frightened by the voice of a man, who clacked like ice breaking, but she felt soothing and comforting. Half her heart fought not to obey him while the other half was already yielding to him. He didn't speak in the common tongue, instead he spoke in the Old Tongue. She _obeyed_ him, without further thought and ran to the Godswood. Her feet dropped dead, by what she saw in there. It didn't resemble anything like the place she came every day to. It was different. Amidst the pitch-dark night, the bleeding red eyes of the heart-tree watched her walking. The hot spring pool glowed in icy blue crystals, steaming with fog and mist. There was no warmth surrounding it. _Hell... It was cold even more than ice. _She peeped into the pool and saw the beautiful carved crystal, that the mystery man presented her, to be present deep inside.

_'Take it... Keep it with you...' _The voice spoke to her. She wanted to obey him and do what he asked for. He had a kind and loving voice. She could feel his presence around her and he was trying to hold her and make her feel safe. She placed her leg into the cold water and her leg froze. The heart tree made a gust of wind to swirl and she turned to see its bleeding eyes. It was _indeed_ bleeding. _No... It was crying._ The down curved mouth moved, and the tree commanded her in an intense voice. _'Don't do what he says. Don't let him control you.' _This voice was different, although it also spoke in the Old tongue, there was no kindness in it like the Other's voice.

_'Don't listen to the tree... You must do it for me... You are mine.' _The icy crystal kind voice of the Other encouraged her. She wanted to do it for him, whoever he might be. So, she turned to place her leg in the ice-cold water, but she heard Jon's voice._ "You are the only beautiful thing I have seen. Not that crystal." _Alys darted her head towards the heart tree and saw herself sitting in front of Jon. He was about to kiss her, and she waited desperately for that moment to happen. His dark gray eyes, dark curls, stubble grown jaw, attracted her so much, even then. She relived that beautiful moment, and all she wanted was to be with him - nothing else. _'Wake up, Alys... Go to Jon.' _The heart tree whispered.

"I don't know how to go back..." She mumbled shedding tears, as she saw Jon's warm smile, while holding her chin. She wanted to find Jon. _Yes..._ She had to go back to him. She ran towards the Great Keep, even when the icy voice of the Other, tried changing her mind. She had to be with him, no one else. She panted while sweat droplets rolled down, as she stood in front of Jon's chamber. She knocked it, five times waiting for him to open. _Knock... Knock... Knock..._ No one came. A gust of hardened blue breeze ran along the porch and beat her up, making her fall.

Alys gasped in shock as she woke up from bed frantically, while sweating in her nightwear. _It was a dream... Just a dream... _She reached for water and gulped it down, in panic. The castle was still sleeping, and it would take another four hours, for the sun, to announce the morning. She sat on the windowsill, holding onto her wet dress. She had dreams like this, at night. The Other's voice and the heart tree's voice commanding and controlling her. Every _fucking_ night, she dreamed of them. It was happening since the day, the man who taught her Old Tongue, left for good. Alys wanted to sleep as she was tired of not sleeping properly, for a moon or so, but she also knew if she went back to bed, she would dream again. She didn't have the courage in her, to face it.

She wanted to find Jon, but she feared going to his chamber, at this hour. Everything between them was different now. She loved him, with all her heart and she knew he loved her too. But they hadn't expressed it, _even once_. She wanted to show him, how much she cared for him, how badly she wanted to hug and kiss him, but she feared getting rejected. If he rejected her, nothing could go back to the same way as before. And she would lose the only person she loved in her life. Grounding over those thoughts, she spent a few hours pacing in her chamber, but sleep was pulling her to the bed.

_Why do I keep getting the same dream? What is it trying to say?_

Unable to make any sense out of the dreams and voices, she wore a robe over her night wear and strode towards the Godswood. The dreams were always pointing to the hot spring, the crystal, the heart tree and Ice Dragon. Someone was trying to speak with her and she wanted to fight with them for giving sleepless nights. She was disappointed to see the Godswood, which was not glowing and sparkling. It was gloomy and brooding like Jon, making her feel like a foolish girl, trying to make any sense out of dreams. She sat on the tree roots and finally dozed off, hoping to never dream again.

And she didn't dream of anything crazy, but she saw roses and heard sweet music of a harp. It was peaceful to smell the flower and hear a melancholy music. She saw a man - tall and handsome, smiling at a beautiful woman who was wearing a pendant, made of red rubies, in the form of three adjoining roses. They were lovers she assumed, like Jon and herself, as they both kissed each other. The man tucked a strand of dark hair of the woman, behind her ear and said, "I know, it is a girl. I want to name her Visenya. She will be the third head of the dragon."

The woman smiled and shook her head, "No... The Maester confirmed that I carry twins. There is no third head."

The man was shocked in surprise and his purple eyes darkened. He moved towards a golden harp and ran his fingers along the string. "Well... Then you must name them. What would it be, my dear?"

The woman whispered so softly in his ears, "The boy will be Jaehaerys and the girl will be Alysanne."

The man with silver hair smiled so happily and placed a kiss on the woman's forehead. "I thought you will give a northern name."

"They are loved in the North too." The woman beamed and placed her head on the man's shoulder. "What if they both are boys?"

"No... There is a girl. _Alysanne... _And I can't wait to see my daughter... who will be just like you."

The woman shook her head happily. "And I can't wait to see our son, who will be just like you." A song filled the room, and they both disappeared from her dream, when someone called Alys, by shaking her body. Sunlight blinded her view for a while, but finally she could adjust her eyes and found Robb sitting next to her with a mischievous grin which meant he had done something to her.

"Do you like mud and snow, better than a feather bed?" Robb asked.

"I would like to see snow and tree, instead of your stupid face, the first thing in the morning." She snapped while he grinned ear to ear.

"What a pity! You will be seeing only snow and tree, the whole day, today." He said, and she shrunk her forehead wondering what mess he had put her into. She tried getting up, but her waist length hair pinned her down, making herself to yank her head down in pain, back into the roots. The idiot had managed to tie her hair to the roots below to the heart tree, while she was sleeping. He laughed crazily knowing she would need another person to help her untangle the mess. "This is for the other day, when you made me walk in a ripped tunic, during the feast." He announced and moved away from her as he knew, she would kill him if he ever got closer to her.

Her hands fumbled to untie the messy long hair, but it was of vain. Alys finally gave up when her hands ached, and she realized she would be stuck there until someone comes to help her out. The only problem was, not many visited the Godswood frequently, other than Lord Stark. "Robb..." She called dearly with a straining voice, as he was her only hope. "I am sorry for the other day. It happened a year ago. Now, I have changed as like you. Please... Help me out." She pleaded.

Robb was shocked to hear her plead. Not even once had she apologized to him, in all those years. Not even when she made him take a bath in horse piss, when they were so young, saying it was a special fragrance water that attracted girls. He ended up stinking that whole day. He held onto those bitter memories and realized finally he got a chance to use this opportunity against her. "Although, I am pleased to hear your sorry, I am least interested in helping you."

Alys scoffed and rested her head on the thick roots. For a moment, she thought of letting him go, but she knew she would be stuck there. When Robb stood up to leave, with a heavy heart, she tightened her jaw and asked feebly, "Fine... Help me and I will do as you say."

Robb felt victorious hearing those precious words. He turned back with a wide wicked smile and kneeled next to her. He knew if she got freed, she would never listen to him. But till then, she was his - to taunt and torment. "For a start, how about you say something glorious about me?"

"Seven hells! Go fall into that pool. I would rather hang myself instead of singing a song for you." Alys retorted with a mocking laugh only to see Robb get up and leave. She cursed him under her breath and shouted, "Fine... I will say... Don't leave me, you lunatic." Robb walked further away, and she realized he would never release her hair unless she praised him. "Alright... You are a Stark..."

Robb stopped and turned back with a scoff. "Is that supposed to be a praise about me?"

"That is the only thing worth enough to praise you." Alys whispered, but he tilted his head in anger and she realized she was losing him.

"I will meet you in the evening. Just so you know, my father has left the castle and will not come for two more days. Good luck in counting the heart leaves of the tree." Robb walked away and Alys groaned in frustration. He enjoyed hearing her struggle and curse him. Robb planned to come in between and check out her frustration, to keep his mood elevated in happiness.

"You are honorable like your father." She shouted, and Robb clacked his tongue. He knew she was surrendering, and he walked back to sit next to her, seeing her suffer. He was not disappointed to see those frown lines that formed on her lips.

"I am... What else?" He questioned.

Alys tightened her fist and shut her eyes close unable to see that stupid grin on his face. "You are good with lance."

"_Finally..._ I am good with a sword too. Don't you agree?" Robb asked knowing she had never agreed on that, before.

"Do you want me to lie, you dumbars-"

Robb raised his index finger, before she ended her sentence. "Don't curse me, else all the praise you sang before will go waste, as I will leave you to rot."

Alys groaned aloud and nodded her head. "_Fine..._ You are just _fine_ with a sword."

"I don't think so. I am better than you, at the least."

Alys knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to surrender to him that he was a better sword than her. To say the truth, he was better than her, but saying the words meant, taking a defeat for Alys. But she ground her teeth hard knowing he wouldn't help until she said those words. "You are a better sword than me." She said painfully while her fist clenched to hit his mocking face the moment he released her.

Robb felt flowers sprayed on him, as he cried in victory of making her say those words, from her foul mouth. He wished Theon and Jon were present then. Those words were enough to taunt her for years. He finally untied the knots, and she grimaced every time, her hair was tugged and pulled by him. "Good Gods... This is the happiest day of my life." He said and released her hair free.

The moment her hair was set free, she painfully shook her head and sat up. With messy, tangled hair, which was covered with twigs, leaves and mud, she looked like a jester. "This will be the only time you will be happy." Alys said sternly and lunged on him landing a punch on his face.

His head hit the ground painfully, and she landed on his stomach, with her knees. She kept giving wild punches to his chest. "Hear to my praises now! You are an imbecile and a fool. You will be taken by the Others and eaten by their dragons." She cursed endlessly and gave him several punches madly.

Unable to bear more of her beatings, Robb yanked both of her knees, that she fell onto his body, thudding against his. Although, he didn't feel much pain; she groaned in agony. Without giving another moment, he rolled her over and pinned her against the ground. She was wriggling and beating his chest as she tried to push him over. Instinctively he crushed her beneath his weight and held her hands pinned against the ground. His jaw ached for the punch he received and he wanted to do something to hurt her, but he was better than hitting her. But if he let her go, she would again hit him and so, he ground her against his body and held her tight, wondering what he could do further.

It was then Robb heard Theon shouting from far, "What a sight to be witnessed, early in the morning! Are you both fucking or fighting? _Well..._ No need to answer. I can see for myself."

Alys turned her head and saw towards the direction of the voice and found Jon standing next to Theon. She smiled cheerily seeing him. But Jon was not exactly happy, and she wondered if it was for Theon's lewd comment.

Jon saw how Robb was on top of her, grinding his body against hers, tackling her down. He knew it was because they both were fighting over something, _as usual_. But his possessiveness took control over him. Robb was not the same small boy and Alys was not the same small girl, as how they played years ago. They both were grown up and to see him lying on top of her, made Jon clench his fingers on the sword hilt that lied on his belt. He wanted not to think about his brother and Alys wrongly, but how could he see them both rolling together and think nothing? Jon left the Godswood immediately, wondering if there was some truth in what he saw between them both.

Robb looked down at her when he heard Theon's comment. It was then he realized how his body was lingering on top of her, touching every inch of her. His legs were crushing hers to make her not to move and his body was on top of her, like a leech. His hands shivered as he felt her heaving breasts raising against his chest. He panicked and pulled his hands that was holding hers and moved away from her, clumsily. It ended up pathetically, when his knees crushed her thighs and she screamed in agony. "You fat swine! Move away..." Alys growled and pushed him to the side and ran out of the Godswood.

Robb felt weirdly different as he realized, how close they both were and how ecstatic to touch her. His muscles tensed up and wild thoughts ran in his head. _No... Stop going there. It was just a fight. She is arrogant Alys._ How much ever he tried to stop his thoughts, it kept arousing him.

"It is a wild one to tame... Isn't it?" Theon questioned and looked at Alys, who was running out.

Robb should have felt irritated, of her beating him or troubling him, instead he just nodded in agreement. "She is..." He swallowed the pride that was cheating him to think otherwise and he accepted that she indeed made a difference in him. He realized he should stop doing all these with her and be a proper man courting for a proper lady. But he wondered if that was what his heart desired for. Unable to put a name to his thoughts, he wiped the dirt from his tunic and walked along with Theon, who kept mocking him asking for more details of their encounter.

As she ran in the court-yard, to meet Jon, Alys worried about what Jon was thinking. She wanted to explain him badly that; it meant nothing, and it was just their usual bickering. She saw him practicing his sword against a dummy. "Jon..." She called in worry and reached near him. Her heart raced fearfully as she really didn't want him to misunderstand. She bit her lips so tight and made a long face and managed to put up a smile.

Jon was hitting the dummy imagining it, to be his brother, who was holding _his woman_ down to the ground. Anger and fury twirled in his mind as he heard her voice, from behind. He wanted to shout at her to leave and scold her not to, ever come back to him. But when his eyes met hers, all the anger melted like snow. Her quivering lips and frightened face revealed how much she wanted him not to misunderstand. She didn't need to say the words, he could just feel it. He sighed deeply knowing it was foolish of him to think ever that she could love him less. He knew her for fourteen years and in all those years; he knew how much she cared and loved for him.

He gave a small smile and his hand brushed on her hair picking up a dried leaf. "You look... messy and horrible." She let out a chuckle and her long fingers went into her dark hair to brush.

"I must shorten this. It has become too long... and that stupid Robb is using it against me." She muttered sweetly and ran her fingers to set it right.

"No... You look very beautiful, in long hair. Don't cut..." He said and gave a wide warm smile making Alys' heart beat against her chest, maniacally.

"Even now...?" She questioned knowing she was not in the best of her appearance and looked into his gray eyes that was glowing in the morning light.

"Always..." He said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, that reminded her of the man in her dream. She closed her eyes as Jon's fingers brushed on her skin. It was wonderfully sweet. Jon swallowed hard and said teasingly, "But Ser Rodrick will not be happy with you fighting in your robe and nightwear. Run now..."

She smiled ear to ear and ran to her chamber flying to moon and back to earth, thinking about Jon, all the while. How good it would be to just wake up next to him, every morning? _One day..._ One day they would live like that. Same as the man and woman she saw in the dreams. _Who were they?_ It was confusing her head, and she didn't know why she was dreaming about people, voices and dragons. She brushed away her thoughts and entered her chamber, preparing herself to face the day.

* * *

She went to train with the boys and Ser Rodrick made everyone to practice with a lance on horseback and archery. She was very awful in using a bow and arrow, at which Theon expertise. Sometimes, the boys did wrestle amongst themselves, while she sat in a corner and watched them roll over in mud. She always found it silly, but they boasted happily and gambled for the winners. That was where her practices would end, and she would attend Lady Stark. Other times, Lady Stark would ask Alys to help with the Maester or the Septa. And Alys liked the Maester more than the Septa because, in the Septa's eyes, Alys was an outcast, and practically the old hag had asked Lady Stark to keep Alys at bay, and far away from the Stark girls.

The old woman only taught nonsense to the girls, saying a woman's battle was in a birthing chamber. Although Alys never expressed her defiance against the old woman's words openly, she distanced herself from being a proper lady. Anyway, she would never be a lady to begin with. The only perk of being a bastard was to do anything she wished without getting controlled by the Septa.

Alys changed her dress and left to attend Lady Stark later in the afternoon. Rickon ran towards her and jumped on her, to climb. He was just a boy of three, but he was wild and untameable. "I am to ride a pony. Do you know?" Rickon asked her sweetly.

"Is it? Do you know to climb a pony, now?" She asked in wonder and he frowned in anger.

"Of course… I am a big boy... like Bran." Rickon shrilled aloud and she could see how badly all those younger brothers wanted to be like the elder ones. Bran was just the same as Rickon, trying to emulate Jon and Robb. She wondered how good it would be to have a brother like the Stark children had for themselves. She would give up anything in the world for having a brother or a sister. Thinking of family always made her sad. She was an orphan, with no mother, no father, no siblings - almost no family. The only family she knew was remaining as a namesake, residing in Starfall, who cared nothing for her. They didn't even care enough to send one raven in all the fourteen years.

Alys sighed deeply, trying to push past the pain in her heart, and looked into Rickon's blue eyes. _Gods..._ Every Stark child had the Tully auburn hair and blue eyes, except Arya - her favourite of all, who looked just like Jon. Perhaps, that was the reason Alys was close with Arya. "Rickon... You are indeed a big boy. But right now, you can only ride climbing on me, not on a pony..." She said and tickled him, making him laugh aloud and he cried calling Bran for help. She played with him chasing down the castle for hours. Although it was fun to hear Rickon shrill and cry in excitement, she felt boring after a while. Finally, she handed him to Lady Stark and went to meet her favorite of the Starks - Arya, who was gloomily stitching something in one of the Septa Mordane's classes.

"Is that a pig?" Alys asked and sat next to her.

Arya parted her mouth, gasping in shock. Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel gave a mocking laugh. "Are you on my side or theirs?" Arya chastised. Alys crinkled her nose and shook her head, when she couldn't comprehend, the reason. "This is a dire wolf, Alys. See properly." Arya shoved that cloth near to Alys' face, making even Alys to join in the laughter of girls' mockery. Arya growled and threw the silk on the table and finally she too joined. "What are you going to stitch?"

"I am not here for stitching. That is not my interest. Perhaps, I will teach you to sing and dance."

"And that is not my interest." Arya commented and looked at her sister - Sansa Stark. "You should teach, that one. She already speaks about you, most of the time." Arya retorted in annoyance. Alys observed Sansa, who was an epitome of being a proper lady. Sansa spoke graciously, blushed sweetly, she even looked beautiful, with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"What does she speak about me?" Alys asked curiously.

"I don't know. Something about how you look differently beautiful and she could be even your friend, only if you ever behaved like a proper lady." Arya said with a wide grin knowing, that was not in both of their nature. But that prospective offer of being Sansa's friend fascinated her. Speaking about gallant knights, princes was indeed inspirational and dreamy. Once upon a time, Alys wanted to be close with Sansa. But, she never found a common ground with the Stark girl, as Alys was always treated beneath the other girls, by Sansa.

Sighing out heavily, Alys took one of the silk cloths and measured it with her finger. "We both can practice archery, today." Alys said to Arya.

"You are worse in archery than me." Arya pointed out.

Alys looked at the little monster and glared pointedly. "You don't even hit the board."

"I know... You are worse than that. You hit on people around it." Arya commented and laughed at her, in revenge for mocking the dire wolf in the silk.

"Alright... We will come for a truce. I am bad at archery and you are bad at stitching. But you know what we both are good at?"

"Horse riding..." They both echoed in chorus and giggled.

"Sneak out in the evening and we shall go for a ride." Alys said only to see Arya's face frown with fear while looking past Alys. A figure loomed over and Alys turned back to see the Septa's frown face.

* * *

Alys entered Lady Stark's chamber and waited to get berating for encouraging Arya to sneak out of her classes. Instead, Lady Stark gave a polite smile. "This is a seamstress, to make a dress for you."

Alys looked at Chyl from Wintertown, who stitched all the expensive dresses for Lady Stark or Sansa and Arya. "For me?" Alys questioned unable to understand the sudden overflowing affection from Lady Stark.

"Of course, for you, my dear. My son's fifteenth name day is approaching in a moon's time and we have planned on inviting many Northern houses for the feast. And it wouldn't be right, if you don't wear a dress suitable as a lady." Lady Stark commented and waved at the seamstress to take measurement.

Alys complied to it, as Chyl took measurement giving a warm smile at her. Alys knew almost everyone in Wintertown. _No..._ It was the other way around. Everyone knew Alys at Wintertown because she sang for them.

Catelyn measured Alys from head to toe and realized how beautiful the girl had grown up. Even more beautiful than her sweet daughter, Sansa. Although, a weak moment of jealousy crossed her mind, she composed herself, knowing it won't last forever, as Alys would be packed soon to somewhere else. The girl had bled already, and she knew how, so many men had asked for Alys' hand to her Lord husband. Only her husband was foolish enough to deny it every time. He could not deny forever, especially not when his vassals would ask for the girl's hand, for one of their own bastard sons. Catelyn finally gave a warm smile and spoke politely, "Good... You look very good. This should go smoothly."

Alys wondered what the trout woman was saying, and she interlaced her fingers in her hand. "Can I take leave, Lady Stark?" Alys questioned.

"No... I need you to help me, in a lot of arrangement. A lot of houses are arriving, and we need to prepare perfectly for it."

"Winterfell never hosted for many houses before. Has it?" Alys wondered shrugging her shoulder.

"Well... Now my son - the heir of Winterfell, has come of age, for marriage and many will want to give their daughter to him. I want Robb to choose from them. Although, if you ask me, I will definitely go for a southern alliance. It will strengthen our allies and friendship beyond the North. But you know my husband... He is determined in taking only a northern girl. The least I could do is to let Robb choose a girl."

Alys almost scoffed at the perspective of Robb being with a girl. Although, he was handsome and charming, all he knew was to just walk and talk politely, as though the girls would break if he even let a snow fall on them. And for some weird reasons all those ladies were also behaving like that. He was just pathetically awkward in making long conversations. Lady Stark looked at Alys and thought for a while. "My son... You are close with him. Aren't you?"

"I wouldn't put it like that. He is... _Well... _We are close, but we don't exactly share the same interest." Alys hid everything else, as she really didn't want to mention to his own mother, of her feud with Robb.

Alys caught Catelyn's tension, and she knew the woman was getting something up in her head. Being close with the tricky trout, for almost five years, Alys had picked up her behavior far more than required. "I need your help, Alys. My son will not probably like the idea of being subjected to be available for many ladies of different houses. It might terrify him, if I put pressure on him to choose. Can you convey him in a nice way and help him to understand?"

Alys wanted to laugh wickedly like witches of the past, knowing once again Robb was at her mercy now. But she composed herself and bowed in curtsey to leave the trout worry over her children and ran to Robb Stark's chamber knocking it several times until he opened with an irritating look.

"You are supposed to get married. Choose one of the hens from the flock, on your name day. Your mother asked me to convey you." Alys recited and the look on Robb's face that varied from shock and ended in confusion. She jumped in victory in her head, seeing his sad reactions that tumbled in his face trying to make sense out of her words.

"What?... What do you mean by I am supposed to choose a girl?" He questioned in doubt.

"Many lords are invited for your name day feast. I suppose everyone, who has an idea to make a marriage alliance will bring their family. You can pick one." Alys commented casually looking at her nails that she forgot to cut. Ser Rodrick would not like long nails.

Robb snarled at her in anger and went back inside shutting the door on her face, as if it was all her mistake to inform him. She bothered least about his mood swing and she walked down the porch only to realize that, he must have been terrified of choosing a partner. She _would be,_ if they ever gave a choice, which she wouldn't require, as she had Jon for her. Jon would one day ask for her hand and she would marry him. She sighed deeply realizing the petty problems of the Lords and knocked Robb's door again. He opened and scowled at her, "I got the information. Now... Will you let me be in peace?"

She pushed him away and sneaked into the chamber between the gap and made herself comfortable on a chair that lied beside the fireplace. He walked up to her and looked at her weirdly. She pulled out a flagon of wine, that she always placed in her boot and offered it to him. "I don't need to drink, Alys... I know to handle these things without a drink. And this is nothing. It is just a feast where ladies will come and dance with me. Obviously, everyone will like me. I am the heir of Winterfell, after all." He paused and thought something disturbing. "Won't they?" He questioned.

"Oh Please, Robb... Just drink this already. I can barely sit hearing to your whining."

Robb sneered but pulled the flagon out from her hand and drank it. Before she said to drink just a sip or two, he pushed down more, ending up in almost gagging. "What the fuck is this? Did you just give me horse piss?"

"Do you know how horse piss tastes?" She laughed looking at his stature but soon he started blubbering and landed on a cushioned chair opposite to her.

He rotated his head here and there and tried clearing his mind. After a while of adjusting, he stated calmly. "Where did you get this? I never tasted something like this. It is so good."

"Yeah... Now, you better pick up your entitled arse and get ready to choose a bride. It will not be difficult. Every lady swoons over you. Just pick one." She commanded and got up to leave.

"How is it very easy for you to say? Will you be fine in choosing someone that you never knew, for your life?" He asked drunkenly with a howling voice.

Alys chortled shaking her head. "See... That is the difference between you and me. I am not the heir of anything or... not even a proper lady. I will not be inheriting anything and so, I will not be subjected to this nonsense."

Robb chuckled and came towards her stumbling on the way. She realized that she should have never given the drink to him, as he was clearly not ready for such strong liquid. Finally, she held Robb by his shoulder and steadied him up. "I don't think you will be spared. You will be put on the auction just like me. Have you not seen men measuring you, to buy from father in the previous feasts? With so many houses coming up from all corners of the North, you will be brought for a very nice gold. Who knows... you will be sold first..."

Alys was stunned to hear him. Something in the back of her head cleared up as she looked at him. Was he just blabbering for the drinks or was he saying the truth? Obviously, they wouldn't sell her like that. _Will they? _She wondered if Lord Stark would do such a thing. No one ever gave gold and bought a lady. She was neither a lady nor a woman of wealth. They would not benefit from any of this. Her head spun thinking to all the possible things that might happen. She had to find Jon. She should tell him about this and ask him to take her away._ But why would he do it? _Even Ned Stark's bastard had more worth than herself. Of course, Lord Stark wouldn't leave even his bastard son, without even a holdfast. He would be planning on giving something. What was there for her to offer? She wanted to cry, but she held her tears and guided Robb to his bed where he lied down closing his eyes. When she was about to leave, his hand held her wrist and he gave a polite smile.

"I am sorry, Alys, for saying those things." Robb whispered and closed his eyes. When Alys tried to move away, he muttered feebly. "You are so beautiful and if it was my choice, I will choose you."

Alys worried knowing someone would choose her in the feast. She came out of Robb's chamber and saw Jon standing in front of it. She wanted to hug and tell him everything. He was waiting for her to speak up, but she gulped down some wine and walked past him towards her chamber. Jon deserved better, a lady, perhaps. He was no less than Robb and there would be someone available for him too. She entered her chamber and drank down more wine until she dozed off and got lost in the dreams. The dreams were comforting when there was pain in her heart and she liked to get lost from the reality, for once. The Other's voice was soothing the pain her, and she wished to go to him.

* * *

**I must admit, I rewrote this chapter thrice changing many things. Although, I want to push the story towards Canon, I keep writing these moments and turmoil in Alys' head, wanting to explore and give more definition to her. I hope I am not boring you guys with this. Let me know, what you liked in it.**

_**Guest - **_**But please tell me Hands Of Gold's not discontinued forever? Hands of Gold's my favorite story because of Aranna Stark. : **_No... Not discontinued forever. I had a whole picture for that story but it became too complex in my mind. I am planning to pick it up after some time. And I will continue it surely after this story. BTW, thanks a lot for reading my stories and constantly motivating._

_**Guest - **_**Thanks for this other chapter. :**_Glad you enjoyed it... Let me know your views on this chapter._

_**Guest - **_**Finally, Ned! Put her in her place. Lyanna would be rolling in her grave seeing her be treated in such a way. How can one woman be so cold towards a little child who is innocent of any crime? :**_Yep... I know... Catelyn is quite a mean woman for Alys and is going to have a complicated relationship with her. And I loved to capture Ned's turmoil. I wonder what else Catelyn has in store for Alys._

_**StormNightSS : **__Thank you, friend. Say me how this chapter went... Hope i am not overkilling it._

_**MillieBelle : **__First of all, thanks for putting up your time, to devise a whole plot. Although I find mother of dragons as magical and tempting, I don't want to steal what Dany is doing. Moreover OC being in Westeros, amidst the Starks, will definitely be interesting than being far away with Dany. I hope this is not a disappointing story, but I would love to hear your inputs in this story's perspective. Thanks for reading and let me know your inputs._


	13. A Proposal

**A Proposal**

Jon walked aimlessly breathing heavily, and the world looked dark and dull. He stumbled and slipped, a thousand times, on the roads and lands, pushed by men and women, dragged in mud and filth. His body was weak and tired. _Why is it so dark? Where are the others? Where am I?_ He dragged his fingers along his hair and looked around to find only darkness. His legs and hands were bleeding, and he knew he was hurt, gravely. Even in that pain, his heart swelled for only one person - _Alys_. _Where is she?_ He wanted to scream and cry for her, as though he had lost her, forever. His throat choked in pain as tears formed in his eyes.

A roar of shrilling sound echoed above his head that deafened his ears. Jon looked above and saw a creature big and scaled, flying, emitting fire. _Dragon... _The creature moved closer, flying towards him, making his body shudder and shiver. He dragged himself and tried to run away from what was about to happen. He ran fast and faster, as far as his legs could drag himself to. In the end, he was tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of fighting. He wanted to give up, to that monster. He turned back and faced that filthy, ugly creature, which landed before him.

The monster was calm and quiet, moving close and closer to him, looking through its molten eyes. He felt relaxed and relieved, unable to deduce, why it still didn't burn him. He almost let out a ghost of a smile, in victory, of surviving, which disappeared instantly, when the huge monster opened its mouth, and a ball of fire, was spit out. He raised his bleeding hand to defend himself, but the fire engulfed him, making him scream in the agony of enduring a horrible death.

His skin bubbled and blasted for the touch of fire and he had nothing left in his body to survive. But a chillness passed on his shoulder making him endure the fire and his whole body fought against the fire with ice. How much ever the dragon spit fire, the coldness in him fought against it, giving hope to live. He looked over his shoulder and felt long beautiful fingers flex on it. He touched it gently, and he knew whose it was.

"Alys..."

He heard a muffled laugh, and he jerked up to sit on his bed, realizing it was just a dream. _No... _He still heard the laugh. Jon adjusted his eyes to the darkness and found a form sit next to him, with a candle in hand. "Did you have a bad dream?" She asked.

His heart stopped beating as he saw her move away from the bed. The moon light and the candle made her shape clearly visible, and he wondered when she entered his chamber. "I... No... _Not_ a dream." He didn't want to embarrass himself, admitting that he was scared of a dream, like a boy. He didn't want her to see that side of him. "Did... Did I say something?"

"You called my name."

Jon wanted to hit himself with a long stick, when a flush raised on his cheeks. He was glad that it was dark at night, and she missed to take notice of it. _Dark at night..._ He shot a glare at her who was keenly lighting multiple candles, in her nightwear, which exposed curves of her behind. He sighed deeply and groaned in frustration, when his mind became ecstatic. He wanted to ask a thousand questions, as to know why she came at that time, instead he kept gazing at her, enjoying the curve of her big beautiful behind, very comfortably. _No..._ Not so comfortable, when the sheets raised up, along with his member.

_Good Gods... This will not go well. _

"Jon, I was wondering, if we could go to the Godswood, now." She mumbled without turning back. Alys didn't want to turn back and see his shirtless body. She even touched his shoulder, to feel his skin, while he was sleeping and blubbering her name. It was so _close_... when all she wanted was to feel him, hold him and hug him. Unable to sleep at night and hear to voices, she wandered in the castle, and finally came to his chamber to check up on him. At least, that was what she said to herself, _'just checking up on him'_. _'Liar...'_ A voice inside of her, shouted aloud, and she turned back to see his empty bed. He already moved towards his cupboard and was wearing a tunic over his body.

Finally, he threw a cloak at her and she caught it easily. "I am not cold. Actually... I don't feel cold at all."

"I feel the cold, so you wear it." He commanded and walked towards her, knowing he might do something to her, that he would regret later, if she came closer to him, only in her nightwear. They walked out slowly, and Jon wondered, what had caught up in her mind, to come see him. He didn't see much of her, or speak much with her, for almost a moon now, since the last day, he saw her leave from Robb's chamber. He was angered and frustrated of her acts, lately. Every time, he approached her, she avoided him, giving only a soft sad look. Her actions were maddening him, and he had hit almost everyone, in the courtyard, giving bruises that would scar forever, especially to his brother, more than anyone.

It was a silly thought, but he knew something was forming between Alys and Robb, and he couldn't stop getting it out of his head. Jon didn't know how to handle that wretched feeling that was piling up day by day. _Alys is mine... Only mine..._ She wouldn't go for Robb. "Alys... What are we doing here?" He asked softly wanting to bring up the discussion or confrontation. He wanted to express his feelings openly and give an end to the suffering.

"Same as you, I am not able to sleep. I keep getting dreams. But unlike you, I will accept." She said playfully with a smile and ran towards the heart tree. "This place is pointing to something, Jon. And I don't know how to make sense out of it. Do you think dreams are true?"

Jon scoffed and shook his head. "No... There is no truth in dreams. It just projects our fear."

"And what were you feared of?"

_Of losing you... _Jon wanted to tell her that she was the only person, important for him and he didn't want to lose her. But words caught up in his throat and he saw her to move towards the pool. "What do you dream of?" He asked reaching towards her.

"I dream of voices, smell flowers, hear music and see people." She sighed and sat near the pool, lowering her legs into the water, splashing and playing with it.

"No one can smell in dreams, Alys."

"See... That is what makes these dreams different. I can just feel them all. It is like I am living another life." Alys said excitedly but looked up at him wondering if he would mock her.

Jon would have mocked if it was any other day. But her bagged eyes, proved that she was having sleepless nights. He knew she was wandering around the castle like a ghost, scaring guards and servants. "Do you dream every night?"

"Yes... I dream, every _fucking_ night, of the Godswoods, _mostly_... and I hear two different voices speaking to me. Everything points to this pool." Jon removed his boots and lowered his leg into water. "And the only time I can sleep peacefully is when I come to the Godswood. Even then, I dream but it doesn't disturb me. I see beautiful people." Alys ended and looked back at him. "You think I am mad. Don't you?"

There were a lot of unanswered questions that ran in his mind but thinking her mad was not one of them. "No..." He declared sternly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You are not crazy. Father says that the Old Gods watch us through the heart tree and... you belong to the north. Maybe they are speaking with you... Maybe I sound mad now... But there are things that we can't simply explain, Alys. And I can understand that."

Alys gave a ghost of a smile and leaned on his shoulder placing her head, feeling safe with him. "Thanks..."

They enjoyed that moment, under the moonlight, before the heart tree, in the calm surrounding, where everything looked peaceful. She playfully kicked his leg, inside the water and they both ended in fighting with legs. She giggled and chuckled, while water splashed on them. When they stopped the playful fight, his leg moved towards her, gently touching hers with his toes, making goosebumps form over her body. Her whole body heated up, making her face flush. She gave in, and moved closer to him, responding to his touch, as their both legs found a desperate way to have the feel each other's skin.

She sighed heavily and buried her head onto his shoulder, wondering where this all would lead to. For the last one month, she drowned herself in self-pity, knowing she didn't deserve Jon, who was worth as Robb. Some ladies, from some houses, would be planning to check on him and some would choose him, just for how handsome he looked. They would give dowry and make an alliance with the Stark family, even if he was a bastard. Jon could have a perfect lady, money, land and much more. She thought of giving him a chance to see those ladies and decide if he really would want to choose Alys, who owned nothing.

It was hard... _very hard_ to avoid seeing him and speaking with him. For almost half of the month, she roamed in the castle at night, waking up sleeping guards, wandering near his chamber, wondering if she could wake him up from sleeping. Only today, she got the courage or... _desperation_ to speak with him, as in two days the feast would begin. She didn't want him to, completely forget her, when other ladies danced with him. She wanted him to remember her... _only her. _

"The feast is in two days... Are you excited?" Alys asked hoping he would say he didn't bother.

"It is Robb's name day feast. What is there to be excited? Food, drinks and music. Same as other feasts..." He responded.

"Well... Many lords and _ladies_ from other houses will visit." She emphasized on the word _ladies_ and looked into his gray eyes which shrunk in confusion.

Jon saw something in her eyes, worry or fear - that he couldn't give a name to and wondered why she reacted in that manner. "How does it matter to me? They all are coming for Robb... to woo him, perhaps. No one will bother a bastard."

Alys almost wanted to knock his hard head, but she restrained herself, feeling better, that he would not know that some ladies would woo for him, which meant he wouldn't mind them. It was very hard to even accept that, someone could steal him away even though she wanted to give him a chance.

Jon looked above to see the stars which sparkled winking at him. The lone night with her, aroused desperate desires inside of him. Along with desires, his mind was slowly accumulating the anger in him. He wanted to know why she ignored him for almost a moon. Everyday morning when he woke up, he wanted to, desperately look out for her, whereas she made only small talk. _He missed her. _He missed hearing her laugh, her stupid tales, her mere presence, and it threatened him, to lose her to someone else. He flexed his fingers around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him.

Finally, when he gathered his mind and tried to confess his feelings for her, he heard a soft snore. _How the hell is she sleeping, now?_ He wanted to wake her up as her legs were still inside the hot spring pool. But he realized she had not been sleeping for several nights, so he lifted her in his arms, and placed her beneath the heart tree. She didn't even move an inch, and he was sure even if a battle began then, she would still be sleeping. He adjusted her head to lie on his lap, while he leaned against the heart tree comfortably.

He observed how peaceful and beautiful, she looked while sleeping. He let out a smile and realized he would do anything to make this moment last in his heart, forever. He would kill every man, every woman, the whole world, to just see her sleeping in his arms. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ears that flew across her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _'I love you,' _He whispered.

* * *

Alys entered the Mollis' busy inn and observed him working tirelessly, serving to all the orders of the customers. For the whole moon, Lady Stark gave her the duty of looking over the arrangement for the guests, especially for all the ladies, who would be attending the feast and she was too busy to pay a visit to her friends. She wanted to meet them badly and eat her sweet bun that she missed terribly.

"It has been a moon, since I saw you last, little lady." Mollis said sternly, while counting coppers standing in the counter.

She looked around to find a lot of new folks, whom she never met, ever in her life, to roam around. Many eyed her, as if she was some strange creature from another world, and she felt her muscles twitch in a weird sensation. "Are all these people attending the feast?" She questioned and walked towards his counter.

"Na... Not all. These lots have accompanied their liege lords, in hope of seeing a new place. Some are hedge knights, landed knights and some are peasants and merchants. You see... a huge gathering is a fine place for business and brides."

Alys nodded her head and observed the inn, in worry. _What if she gets sold to one among these? _Their gaze that aimed at her, made her cringe and she diverted her attention to a crowd further inside. "Good Gods... What is that noise coming from there?"

Mollis gave an uneasy look on his face. "You won't like it, young lady. A singer came here in the morning. And people are pouring into the inn, to hear to his song. That is what the noise is all about."

Alys scoffed and shook her head. "Of course, a new singer..." She ignored the crowd and tried to move out, but the cheers and applause of people, disheartened her. "These are new folks and they don't know that I can sing better. That is why they cheer. Don't they?" She asked to Mollis in utter desperation.

Mollis rolled his eyes here and there, moving uncomfortably, trying to find proper words. "Perhaps..." He ended, making Alys mouth drop open, as she knew he was not admitting she was better than that strange man. Ryman appeared from her behind with a laugh. "Mollis will not hurt you, by saying the truth, Alys. But that man is damn good, with his lute and fiddle. Only our inn is getting more coins... and all the glory goes to him."

She felt completely distraught to hear that some man had taken her place and stole all the folks' love towards himself. Now, no one would remember her, as the bastard girl who sang songs in Winterfell. They would forget her and replace her with some lute man, who probably could only sing five songs, and she doubted if it was his own. "I want to meet him." She said and hurried to the crowd that was cheering as the last note of music was ending, which was very disturbingly good.

She peeped into the crowd and one of the Wintertown folk announced, "Ah... Just at the right time... Our Alys has come. She sings as good as you, Abel. She is the one we were saying you about."

She measured the man, who held a lute in his hand. He was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and brown hair. He didn't look like normal singers. He was older, and she assumed he must be around the same age as Lord Stark, but he had easy smiles, which all the Starks had difficulty for, even her sweet Jon. "You are wrong Alvyn... I am better than him." She declared proudly and raised her head towards at him, calling for a challenge.

Abel gave a careful look at her and gave another smile. "Finally, I got to meet the bastard girl of Winterfell." Some men around him who looked very abnormal, instantly patted on Abel's back, in encouragement of meeting her. Abel reached her and measured her for a good amount of time. "She looks and speaks the same, as they say. But that doesn't prove anything of how good she can sing. Does it?" He gave a mocking tone and his friends laughed for it.

Alys laughed inside her head crazily, knowing he was challenging a wrong person, and she could defeat him in both fighting and singing. "I take it as a challenge. I hope you have seen enough failure in your life that you won't cry when a girl takes you down."

Many of the Wintertown folks roared a laughter, and she expected the man to get rage. But he looked calmingly dazzled and joined in their laughter too. "I am impressed of you, already." He said with a wink and she felt disturbed of his demeanor. "I don't take challenges without a wager. Are you fine with that?" He asked.

"Ah... I don't care about wager, when it comes to fighting and singing. Ask what you want... You won't win, anyway." She said proudly and took a seat on a table collecting her fiddle from Ryman.

The man came closer to her with a warm smile and said earnestly. "_Two wishes._ You need to fulfill two of my wishes, if I win. And you can ask me anything, if you win." He took his fiddle and announced in front of everyone. "We both will sing two different songs and you folks will be the judge of it."

She was intimidated by his confidence, but she composed herself to not show that before him. He sang first, with his fiddle - a song that she never heard. The music swelled. His amazing masculine voice, made even her to indulge into the music, forcing her legs to tap and dance for the tunes. Even when he didn't try difficult notes, his single tone, that emerged echoing the hall, made everyone to cheer in happiness. The crescendo was intense and strong, marking everyone's soul in the hall, to remember the song and his voice forever.

With loud applause and cheers of the crowd, the song ended, and he winked at her, which intimidated her confidence, to a step down._ I can do better than him. I must do better than him. _She recollected the finest of her songs and started after the cheers reduced. The melody of her music made everyone realize the struggles in her heart, reminding everyone to go down the path, that had been once their life, hitting their core soul to writhe in pain. The music was not meant to be happy, but a sad remembrance of a weak soul, that resided in dark corners of heart.

She ended the notes, intensely and darkly, hearing applause from the crowd who cheered her name. The brown-haired man - Abel, was impressed as he bowed before her, once the cheer reduced. "Now the counting starts." Ryman announced. She observed half the crowd to vote for her and the other half to vote for him. She wasn't disappointed, as he was talented too.

"It is a draw." She expressed to Abel.

"Except for one man." Abel announced and pointed to Mollis in the counter.

Alys scoffed knowing Mollis would eventually vote for her and the result was obvious. "Mollis, you should vote for one." She asked with a sweet smile but her old man made another uncomfortable move.

She was disappointed to see his hesitation, and all the years of singing to him, as he cried thinking about his wife, asking her over and over to sing again, was nothing but vain. She was dumbstruck when Mollis said, "I liked Abel's more."

The men around Abel cheered and laughed raising their ale horns, but she sooner accepted the failure, and she drank ale down into her stomach, realizing her failure. Finally, when the crowd started dispersing, Abel came to Alys, for collecting his rewards. "Fine... You won. Ask me for your two wishes."

"Come... walk with me." He asked and walked out of the inn.

She was drunk enough, to take a walk with a stranger, alone in the Wintertown roads, where every new man and woman, gazed and ogled at her. If Jon ever came to know about this man or the walk, he would kill this man, with his own hand. Yet, he impressed her enough to take the risk too. Abel offered his arms, and she looped into it, as she struggled to walk straight. "Beauty comes with a price. Doesn't it?" He asked looking at the people, who took their time to see her head to toe, without any shame.

"If that is your way of courting me, then I must say, you are using a poor choice of words." She said and dragged him to another road, where she knew the crowd would be less and sighed heavily in frustration.

"Well, you can't blame a man who tries. You really are beautiful."

She let out a ghost of a smile and shook her head. "Who are you?"

"Didn't you even have a guess?"

"You are not a singer, as you are making others to believe. Your notes are not proper, to be a singer. And you look like a fighter, dressed like a wildling, yet trying to court a lady. Something is wrong with you." She uttered every word that came to her mind. It must be because of the ale she drank, that was making her open her heart easily, even to a stranger.

"You impress me, _again_... But, even with all these doubts, you still chose to walk with me? Alone in this dangerous road? Aren't you afraid of what I might do to you?"

She scoffed and removed her arm from his. "You can try whatever you want, but I must warn you that I am armed, and I don't want to see blood splash out of your pretty throat, that produces such a strong masculine tone."

He raised his eyebrows with a shock, but he laughed instantly. "You will serve good, beyond the wall. No one likes a willowy creature, brushing her hair, and singing only songs, there. You will love the folks there, too."

"So, you are a wildling, then. Do you know what these people will do to you, when they come to know?"

He shrugged casually. "Will they come to know?" Alys paused walking and looked back at him, curiously. _Is he challenging me to say the truth to someone? Or is he confident enough that I will not say to anyone?_ She couldn't determine that with any of his reactions.

Finally, she shook her head and assured him. "No... They will not come to know. But that means I am fulfilling your first wish. What about your second wish?"

He agreed and walked further. "Do you know the tale of Bael the Bard?" He asked, and she shook her head as she never knew anything about that from the Maester or from Old Nan.

"Bael was a King Beyond the Wall and once upon a time, the lord of Winterfell - Brandon Stark, called him, Bael the coward. To take revenge, for that, Bael travelled through the Kingsroad, and sang songs in the halls of Winterfell, in disguise as a singer. When Lord Stark asked for a reward, Beal just asked for a beautiful flower in Winterfell, and was rewarded with a blue winter rose. The next day, Lord Stark found his daughter's bed to be empty, but replaced with that blue rose. Lord Stark sent men from the Night's watch to find for his girl, but no one found the girl or Bael, Beyond the wall. After a long time, the girl returned with a babe in her arms, who later became the Lord Stark, because the Stark line was in extinction."

Alys laughed miserably, holding to her stomach, hearing to his stupid tale. Even he joined in her laughs and sat beneath a tree looking at her howls of loud laughs and enjoying the sight of it. "No one ever said such a story. Are you saying the Starks have wildling blood, that too one of the Kings beyond the wall's blood?"

"Aye... They do have that. But do you understand why I said this story?" He asked and motioned her to sit next to him.

She laughed even more when realization hit her head and she cried out of that jape. "Don't tell me you are the King beyond the Wall now, who came to take the Stark girl."

"I am..." He announced, and her laughs died instantly wondering if there was any truth to what she heard. Her hand rushed to the blade on her hips, but he caught her wrist, faster and dragged her to come closer to meet his body. "And I came to take you and make my Queen."

Although she wanted to kill him instantly, curiosity and fascination filled her head as she looked at him carefully. "For a start, I don't think you are Mance Rayder, who proclaimed himself as the King beyond the Wall. The most important fact is, I am not the Stark girl, you are searching for. There are two in the castle and maybe with your songs, you can impress the first one but not the second."

"Well... We all live in disguise. Don't we? And who will want a Stark girl, when such a beautiful and strong, bastard girl, challenges me and impresses me every time. Even man say about your beauty and skills, even beyond the wall. I came this far, to see you, if the tales are true. I must say, I am more than impressed, and it is not just for your beauty."

"You are a crazy old man. You are delusional to even admit to me that you are the King beyond the wall. Which King will do such a thing? What will you do when I inform this to anyone here?"

"And that is where my second wish comes in. It is my second wish that you never reveal this to anyone."

She scoffed and moved away from him, wondering if the ale was too strong to dream of this conversation in her head. She made a note of him and observed his calm, composed nature. "If you are Mance Rayder, which I don't believe... In any case, if you are him, then you broke an oath. You left the Night's Watch and went beyond the wall and proclaimed yourself as a King. What kind of man breaks oath?"

"A man who values freedom. Freedom to choose and freedom to live. I went to raids and killed the free folks, only to be tended by them. When I returned to the Wall, wrapped in their clothes, I was ordered to change into my Black clothes. Where is freedom in it? Haven't you thought about the same? Or are you happy being treated by the laws of the kneelers? I wonder if Lord Stark ever loved you the same way, he loves his daughter. You are beautiful, skilled but aren't you being sold off to a man for a nice amount of gold? Will he do the same to his daughter?"

Alys eyes stung as tears formed a layer. Her face became red, and she made a fist curling her fingers. "You don't know anything about me. I am not his daughter and..."

"You are his ward. I know everything about you, Alysanne Snow. He allowed you to train with swords and study with his sons. Yet, you are nothing more than an orphan. You will be a price to these lots. They will wed you and bed you, buying you for a good gold, and will lock you in a room. Will they ever love you?"

_Jon will love me. _Alys looked at the man before her and shook her head. "Why are you saying all this?"

"I didn't plan on taking you away. But I am really impressed of you and who wouldn't. Now, I want you to decide. Come with me and I will make you my Queen. You won't see castles or kneelers like these. But you will see true men, who will live a life of their own. You can ride, hunt and fight as you wish. There are deadly things that is raising up beyond the wall and there winter has already come. A woman like you will be an inspiration to me and my men. You don't have to be a bastard there. No one cares about a name. But you will be a Queen."

Alys felt goosebumps prickle her skin and a part of her heart, wanted to run away with him. She still didn't believe if he was saying the truth, but being called as a Queen, respected equally, made her heart to accept his proposal and leave from Winterfell. But it was Jon's face that appeared before her.

No one can love her like Jon. Whoever this man was, whatever horse shit tale he was saying, she didn't care, when she thought about a life with Jon. He would love her and treat her far better than any man in the world would. But would Jon choose her? Not even in all these days had he confessed his love. Why would he do now, when he would find fine ladies from other houses? "The sun has come down. I must leave." She said and walked slowly.

He came from behind and whispered in her ears. "I will wait for your answer, in the feast. Will you let me know?" She gave a weak smile and ran towards the castle, in a confusion of what to say to the man, the next day.

* * *

She entered the castle and found servants roam around, in the excitement of the big feast. If there was one man who was not happy about the feast, other than her, it was Lord Stark. He used to look at her, sorrowfully and worriedly, all the while grinding over something darkly inside. She felt guilty while she observed him speaking with Hullen. If Abel was really the King beyond the wall, then she should say Lord Stark about it, but she had promised him, that she wouldn't say. And truthfully, she liked Abel, even if he was looking old and some part of her mind was invaded to accept his proposal and run away with him.

She cursed her wicked mind and walked along the castle walls, in the dark. Her legs took her somewhere past the Great Keep and suddenly a hand pulled her into a dark corner. She thought it to be Jon, but she found Theon, who was reeking with the stench of wine and ale. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

Theon eyes were so strange as he measured her body, and she felt naked before him, even with so many layers of cloth. "Oh... Alys." He called and moving closer to her, making her take steps back, until she hit on a wall behind. "You are so... so beautiful." His hand rubbed on her arm, and she pushed it away instantly.

"Theon... Quit it." She raised her voice stern, but his hand lingered back holding her waist tight in his grasp and slammed her against the wall. "What is wrong with you, Theon?" She yelled and held her hand against his chest pushing him farther.

"Give up, Alys. Just for once, don't fight. I will even make you as my salt-wife. I promise you."

Alys was frustrated by his advance, and what kind of man would ask a woman to be his concubine. "Do you take me for a whore? Get lost." She screamed and moved but he pulled her by her wrist, and yanked her, making her head crash against the wall. He instantly pressed his body against her chest, hovering closer to her neck, as his hands tightened against her waist.

"I take you for a bastard girl. If you don't want to be my salt wife, then just spend a night with me."

"I will cut your cock, before it touches me. Move away, now or the whole Winterfell will know of it." She threatened as she didn't want him to get in trouble. Jon would kill him.

Theon gave a laugh and held her chin in his fist and made her look at him. "The whole North now knows you as a whore. Everyone wants to fuck you for a copper coin. Do you know how?" Alys was stunned to hear the words, and she looked at him in confusion. "They bought a new whore in Wintertown, who has your dark hair, purple eyes and pale skin. They have named her as Alys. Any man can fuck her for a copper and everyone wants to see what is between your legs. She looks nothing like you. But men fuck her, calling out your name, thinking they are fucking you. I know, I am the lucky one, as I can fuck you for real."

She landed a tight slap across his cheek, which made her own palm to sting in pain and he stumbled back to fall. Her chest tightened in anger and heaviness. He was not able to even lift himself up from the ground, as the blow was too heavy, and she knew she might have even broken a tooth. He groaned in pain and she walked back to her chamber, with an unimaginable pain in her heart.

They all do this because she was a bastard. Even Theon tried to do this, only because she was a bastard. He never behaved this way with Sansa or with any high-born lady. Her throat suffocated so hard, to even breathe for a while. She wanted to go somewhere, far away from these people. Far away, where she wouldn't be just a possession, to be fucked. She should go away, perhaps to the North. Perhaps, she should accept what Mance Rayder offered and wage war against all these people and kill them with her own hands.

"Alys..." Lord Stark called as she entered the Great Keep. She looked back with red eyes and he came closer to her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She said with no emotion, but he saw through her mind and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away and stared back at him in anger and resentment. He should have loved me like he loved his daughter. But all he did was to stare at her, longingly from a distant.

"What happened?"

"You don't get to ask that." She shouted and stared furiously at him. "You did this to me. You brought me here, and you did this to me." She said painfully as tears poured down. "You killed my uncle, and you took me here, for what? To sell me like this? I hate everyone, and I hate you the most. I will never forgive you."

She walked away without turning back as she knew his hardened face was melting in sadness and she didn't have any place for forgiveness. He was the reason for all of this. He shouldn't have bought her here, where she would be just a bastard and now a whore. She didn't deserve this. She deserved better. And she decided what answer, she would give to Mance.

* * *

**First, thanks to all the followers, reviewers for motivating me to write this story. I hope this chapter went well and I want to hear from you all. And I promise you that, I am going to lessen writing dreams chapter, because it is a double-edged sword, and I want to handle it delicately. Pour in your opinions and reviews and I am eager to hear it.**

_**StormNightSS: **__Jonelys...? Let the others take you... You came up with an amazing name and the shipping is too tempting. But... But... But... Ok, I am not going to say anymore. I want to know how you feel about this chapter. And for Robb... He doesn't know her full well but... but... but... Sorry, I am stopping with my buts and I am waiting for your inputs and use it later into my plot._

_**The Corrections : **__No... Speaking about them was inspirational and dreamy. Alys likes speaking about princes, knights._

_**Aranna Stark Fan: **__Hey! I never knew such a strong fan love is there for Aranna Stark. Yes, I planned for the complete story and it became too complex in my head. So, I paused it. I want to take it up, but if I write two stories at the same time, I will struggle to write the mind out of OCs and I may mess up. I will take it up in later. Thanks for showing such love to Aranna Stark. Let me know about this one. I hope this is not a bad story._

_**Guest - **_**Thanks for this other chapter! :**_Let me know about this one._

_**Lhama00 : **__Are you asking for a trio? Robb, Alys and Jon? I would like to do it, but I don't know how to make all the three... :) :) Give in your inputs and I will check if it will suit my plot._

_**DaniGB : **__Yeah I did change but I am reverting back to M. I want to write some good hot smut or more violence, later. Thanks for your review. Let me know how this went down._


	14. A Wounded Bird

**Warning: I have made Robb OOC in this chapter. I know he would never do this in Cannon, but I added to make my story interesting. Please, forgive me for brushing his character like this.**

* * *

**A Wounded Bird**

He clasped the black wolf-pelt cloak across his shoulder, and glanced towards his chamber door, when he heard a barging sound. Theon entered with an ice-packed cloth placed on his cheek. "Where were you since morning? I didn't even see you in the breakfast or lunch." Robb questioned. Theon flinched in pain and Robb noticed finger marks on his cheek. "Someone has served you right. Who is that?" Robb asked amusingly.

Theon seethed like a boiling-pan and sat on a chair. "A whore". Robb raised his brow in shock and worried, if they would do that to him, as well. What did he know about whores?

"Why? What happened? I mean... What did you do? Do they treat everyone like this?" Robb panicked shooting questions, as he didn't want to embarrass himself, when he wanted to try for the first time.

Theon chortled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I got you a sweet one. She will treat you gently and passionately, unlike this mad beast that I handled. You will experience and learn all the pleasures from her."

Robb struggled to decide if he really had to proceed further. This was not in his nature and he was not proud of doing it. It was not gallant to touch another woman before marriage. "Perhaps, I should not do this. This will be an insult to my future wife."

"Trust me, Robb. No woman likes a Baelor the Blessed in her bed. You better learn now and give pleasure to your wife later, or she might seek for another cock." Theon taunted. This was Theon's name-day gift to Robb - _a whore_, to help relieve his desires. Although, Robb refused it initially, knowing how dishonorable the act would be, his craves urged him to try, just once. With so many noble women coming for his name-day, he wanted to feel confident when he chose a woman, and he didn't know if he could have it, unless he knew what to expect of them. This was how he convinced himself. _I am just learning to woo a lady. _'Such a pathetic liar,' he chided himself.

Still, his internal moral conflict troubled him. He unclasped the cloak and shook his head. "This is wrong. If Father ever gets to know, he will be ashamed of me. And I need to be a better man than this. My brothers will look up to me."

"Your Father is the last person to condemn you for fucking a woman out of marriage. A walking remembrance of his infidelity is roaming in the castle. Can't you see that? Now, do you want to become a real man or not?"

Robb wanted it... desperately and he wouldn't deny it anymore. Every night he went to bed, his dark desires danced, to imagine all the exciting women he had seen and dreamed about. He relieved himself with his hand and for once he wanted to experience with more than just his hand. He gasped for air and strode towards the door. "Alright... Come, let's go."

His mouth dropped open, as he entered the candle-lit room. The fragrant lavender scent, the lowered candle lights, and mild music that peeked in, made his heart race high, making it all real. He was nervous as his heart hammered to come out of his chest. _It is natural... Nothing wrong. _He heard a muffled laugh, across the corner and his eyes fell onto a beautiful woman, lying naked, on a bed of flowers.

He swallowed hard, as the first thing his eyes landed were on her big round breasts - in milky white color. He felt his breeches tighten instantly, but he didn't move an inch from that place. Instead, he drank what he saw with his eyes. That beautiful woman, with red hair, gave a cheeky smile and stood up, showing her complete bare body before him, daring him to enjoy more. His eyes never wandered back to her face, for a long while, as he saw her wide waist and what laid between her legs.

"We don't get to see much lords here... That too a good-looking one, like you." She giggled and reached near him.

He cleared his throat to bring up some words, and that was when his eyes met her face. "You don't know me?" He wondered.

"I am new to the town, milord. New to the trade too, if that is what you are expecting." Robb knew that was a lie. Just two days before, Theon flaunted, saying how many times he enjoyed with this woman, and how good she was in bed. Even though he wanted to get into the _act_ sooner, he didn't want to just fuck, mere skin and blood; he wanted more connection.

"What is your name?" He asked.

She giggled again, which made her look more pretty. "Ros, milord."

He nodded, glancing her soft fair skin as she came closer to him. Her hand untied the laces of his breeches taking out his cock. A sudden shock of wave crept through his body, as she moved her hand along the length, making him get harder. She gave an approving nod, making him stand taller in proud of getting acknowledged of his long cock and she knelt to take his length into her mouth. _This must be a dream._ Whatever horseshit tale he convinced himself about honor, vanished the moment, her lips touched his cock and he groaned in ecstasy.

His eyes and his hands roamed around her shoulder, as she took the whole length of him inside her mouth, making him immerse into a drowning pleasure. _What kind of heaven is this?_ He wanted nothing more than this, in his life. And he was ready to kill anyone who disturbed him, at that moment. Her tongue swirled around his cock, taking it in and out, making his body tremble in pleasure. He growled and moved his hand into her hair locks, and a sudden wail of a woman, made his eyes fly open, forcing him to come back to the reality.

He pulled himself away from her mouth, as a man screamed aloud in a roaring voice, making him tensed. "What is it?" He asked in irritation of getting disturbed in such an ecstatic moment.

"It is nothing, my lord. It is about a new girl. You must ignore it." Ros assured with a smile.

His body slowly relaxed and within seconds he was ready to proceed further. He wanted to feel inside of the woman and become a man, as Theon advised. He fingers traced her arm, gently, ignoring the disturbance outside. He moved closer to her body, hoping to feel her skin as his hands roamed slowly lowering towards her breasts. Another scream made him jerk away, and he darted his eyes at the red-haired woman. "Something is wrong there." Even when his cock ached to do more, he tied the laces of his breeches, and walked out to figure out the problem. "I will just check it once and return."

The naked red-haired woman, didn't bother to follow him, saying not to worry about it and these wails were natural in a whorehouse. As much as, his cock wanted to ignore and get back into the act, his head refused to follow it. Ros following him, increased his doubts, more. Robb walked towards the direction of the sound to find a heavy-built man, who appeared like a soldier, shout at the whore house owner. "You cheated me... Give back my silver coin. This is not the woman I asked for."

Many men from other chambers along with their naked whores, came out for the loud noise, the bulky man was creating. Robb found a tall woman, stand next to the guard, with bloody lips. His hands twitched in anger and disgust, as he couldn't bear the sight of what the woman had endured in her body. She had bruises and marks. "This is the girl we offered you, milord. You now have hurt her. You need to pay more for her treatment too, with another silver."

The bulky man raised his hand to hit the old man, but stopped and pulled the woman by force, tugging her hair. That made the woman to let out another wail. "You filthy cunt! Who do you think you are cheating? I saw the girl, yesterday in an inn, singing a song. This one looks nowhere near to her. You bloody fucker! Give me back my silver, else I will twist her head and hang it in the wall of your whorehouse."

"And who are you?" Robb raised his voice unable to witness his insolent attitude.

The soldier glowered at Robb, twitching his lips. "I am from the Bolton household. Do you want your head removed too?"

Robb tightened his jaw controlling his temper. He didn't want to shame himself saying who he was and get gossiped in the feast, on the morrow. "I will give you the coin. Leave the girl." He said and tossed the coin in the air. The filthy guard caught it with an evil grin and left to the door. Robb didn't like to stand into that place, even a second more, realizing what kind of treatment these women endure and he was very ashamed to even share a part of it. He realized what Ros did was also for that copper coin.

"Old cunt! Next time, when you really bring a whore, same as the bastard girl, inform me. I will pay you in nice gold dragons. Not for this shit."

"Wait, what?" Robb shrilled and reached towards the guard. "What do you mean by bastard girl?" He asked in an exasperated tone and turned to see the girl have dark hair and purple orbs. A rush of blood ran through the veins and flushed his face, as realization started creeping in.

"Aye... There is this bastard girl, in Winterfell. Such a fine _beauty_, that you can find nowhere. This old fuck, is earning money, fooling us - new folks, by importing that whore, who looks nothing like that bitch I saw yesterday. You look like a Stark man. You must have seen her already. I came here to fuck this look-alike bitch-"

Before he uttered another word, Robb landed a blasting punch to his face, making his knuckles bleed. Before the bulky moron tried to make sense of what was happening, Robb landed another punch to his stomach, tackling him to the floor, punching his face, over and over. It took one swift swing for the Bolton guard, to throw Robb to the floor. Robb rolled at the right time, when the Bolton man tried to kick his torso. The guard screamed in agony, as blood dripped on his wounded nose and face, and he unsheathed his sword. Robb cursed himself for not bringing a sword with him and he shifted himself uncomfortably. Just before the sword, reached near, to cut down his body, the Bolton man paused, when Theon's voice echoed from behind the guard. "You move an inch and the dagger will enter your throat."

Robb sighed in relief and gathered himself to move away from the place. Theon unarmed the beast of a man and sent him away with a warning, while Robb wanted to kill him with his own hands. "Have you gone insane?" Theon yelled.

"Have I gone insane?... Do you know about who, he was speaking about?"

"I know... What if he wants to fuck the image of her?"

Robb clawed into Theon's throat and howled in fury, anger and desperation of killing someone. Finally, when Theon's nails dug into his sleeves, Robb released and observed him choke and cough for air. All the while, the whores in the whorehouse along with their customers, eyed him like a madman. Robb grabbed the dagger from Theon and went towards the whorehouse owner, who bent his head down, in shame. "Do you know who I am?" He roared and placing the pointed edge on his wrinkled throat, while the man shivered in fear, making a drop of blood roll down. "I am Robb Stark. Do you know what I am capable of?"

The old filthy creature squealed a nod and Robb gave a warning look. "I will hunt you down and kill your whole family, if I ever find out, you do such a business, again. _Who do you think she is? _If you are a wise man, you will pack your things and run away from the North, by today."

He left from there, unable to hurt an old man but turned back to the wounded girl who didn't even have a slightest resemblance to Alys and gave her ten gold coins that he had in his pocket. "You too... You don't have a place here."

He returned to the castle, all the while madness and rage was dancing in his head, and the only thought pinned to his head was, the ways he could hunt and kill that Bolton guard. _How dare they do this?_

* * *

He didn't know when or how he reached there, but his hand knocked her chamber twice. "Enter..." Her voice came from inside and he pushed the wooden door, to find her sipping wine, sitting on a chair. "You...?" She questioned vaguely and blinked her eyes, which was red. She looked nothing like her normal self; too calm for her nature. It was then he realized she had been crying, as a drop of tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alys..." He called softly, unable to see her cry like a wounded bird.

She was reeking of wine and she had gone far beyond her tolerance. She gulped wine, like water and he snatched the flagon from her hand. "Stop drinking. Go to bed." He said calmly, but struggled inside, wondering if she got to know what those savages had done.

"Give me the wine..." She spoke drunkenly and reached for his hand, only to fall down. She struggled to pick herself up, stumbling in the hem of her dress. He looped his arms to her waist and held her tight to steady, lifting. Her deep purple eyes, glistening with tears, attracted his attention. It pierced like an arrow into his heart, when she fluttered her lids. For the first time, Robb noticed the exquisite beauty of her face. Her skin was so pale that, she wouldn't be visible if she was buried amidst the snow. The dark locks of her waist length hair dangled on her pale skin, crowning her head. And for a moment he thought she was some mystical creature, sent to seduce even the gallant of men and fall under her feet. He would do it too.

He wanted to come out of the trance, but she was too close to his body for him to do the right thing. She had a special fragrance that made him move closer towards her, tightening his arms around her waist, without his accord. _Don't do it... Don't go closer_. He sighed observing her chiseled jaw that gave a unique alluring definition to her face, which no woman ever possessed. It was the thick red lips that tempted him, when she twirled her tongue to sip some wine drops that still smeared.

He had an urge to taste it. _He wanted it._ He hovered on her, pressing his body against hers, flexing his fingers around her waist. _Why am I doing this? She is drunk... I should not. _He knew his head was not in the right place since that evening. But he wanted to taste those plump lips. It was very seductive, when she bit the corner of her lower lip, eyeing his arm that held the wine flagon. He lowered that arm, and she reached for it, jumping on him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled, when he refused to give her the flagon. The curse words broke the spell, she had chanted. He instantly pulled himself away from her. _Right... Good Gods. What was I thinking?_ She clung onto his tunic with one hand and reached for the flagon with another hand.

He felt like an arse for trying to kiss her. It was Alys... who had no polite manners or any curtsey like a proper lady was supposed to have. He was glad she didn't realize what he tried to do. "You need to stop trying, Alys. I am not giving you the flagon." He announced.

Alys wanted to slap him hard, like she had slapped Theon. She didn't want to see anyone at that moment. She wanted to be alone, like how she always had lived her life. Robb's presence only irked her anger more. She still couldn't swallow the fact that everyone would see her as a whore whenever she went out of the castle. Their creepy eyes would roam on her body to see what was beneath. She cried and cursed everyone for a while, drinking wine to drown the pain. And now, the stupid Stark was denying that last shred of peace.

She beat his chest and pushed him. "Why do you get to have everything?" She roared furiously and curled her fingers to make a fist. She was mad at everyone. She was angry to even think clearly. "What mistake did I do?" She seethed in fury and beat his chest, over and over, till her hands ached and turned red.

He could see her breakdown, as her eyes turned red in ferociousness. "Calm down..." He soothed her trying to hold her body, but she yanked his hand away and walked back, with tears. "Come here" He called and opened his arms, but she beat his hands making him flinch in pain.

"I don't like you. You are my enemy. I don't like anyone... I want to leave all of you." She kept mumbling as she pushed him away, but he wrapped his arms around her, forcefully. He expected her to kick and run away as usual, but she sobbed aloud falling on his chest, making tears wet his doublet.

He stood there embracing her tight, and she hugged him back, tighter. It took a long while for her to calm down and he held her so close to his heart, which throbbed in pain for her. He understood she knew what they did, but he didn't want to trouble her anymore, speaking about that incident. He had taken care of it and he would kill any man who tried to dishonor her name, ever again. She looked very exhausted to have any conversation, so he carried her to the bed and lowered her gingerly. When her eyes closed shut, he left from her chamber, realizing the privilege of having a noble name. _She deserves better._

* * *

Jon tightened the laces on the gray doublet and tied the belt around his waist, to place the sword. Robb barged in anxiously. "I don't want to do this."

"You don't want to do this...?" Jon questioned.

"I am not going to select one girl from all those beautiful ladies. They are all... so... scary. _No..._ They are beautiful but I am scared to choose one from them."

Jon tried to slip out a smile to comfort his brother, but that ended up like a mocking pity, making Robb get more anxious.

"You select anyone with big tits." Theon suggested entering.

"Yeah! That sounds like good advice." Jon chortled teasing his brother.

"Like the red-head you took in the whorehouse, yesterday." Theon winked his eyes.

Jon became speechless hearing that new piece of information. "You went to a whorehouse?"

Robb's face turned pale, for a moment and he cleared his throat. "No... _I didn't... _I mean, yes, I went to a whorehouse, but didn't actually perform... you know... _the act_."

Theon looked abashed by Robb's statement and scowled. "So, you didn't do it? Or couldn't do it?" He mocked with a sly smile, taunting Robb again.

"Oh, Stop it. My brother is a better man than you." Jon supported pushing Theon's lewd japes out of the way.

Theon slipped a laugh, measuring Jon - who was just a bastard. He felt fury build up in his body, remembering another bastard, giving a mark on his cheek. He was never rejected by a girl, before, let alone a bastard girl. Theon knew how much Jon Snow was close to the girl and a sudden devious idea came to his mind. "Your brother is not a better man, Snow. He couldn't take the red-head whore, because he wanted to fuck only Alys." Robb threw his head towards Theon throwing daggers through his eyes for such filthy words. "Oh, don't act, Robb. Isn't that why you left the whorehouse, yesterday?" As far as Theon knew, Robb would never say to anyone what happened there, because according to his friend, even speaking about that would dishonor the bastard girl. He even went to an extent to make sure the whorehouse owner, and the whore left the town.

"I warn you, Theon. One more time, you speak anything wrong about Alys, you will see the end of your life." Jon howled, tightening his jaw as anger settled on his stomach. Jon had observed the lustful eyes of Theon, for Alys. Many times, he wanted to punch the Kraken's son but Alys herself would handle such things, and she never expected him to come for a rescue, which was something he admired in her. Yet, every time he saw Theon his stomach churned, as _she was his... now._

"Am I wrong, Robb? Isn't that why you left the whorehouse and visited Alys' chamber last night?" Theon locked Robb with an unexpected question. He followed his friend the previous night, to make sure that he would not kill a household guard in anger, and found him, walking towards the direction of Alys' chamber. The whole night Theon fumed in jealousy, as his friend finally bedded the bastard girl, instead of himself and the whole situation of getting strangled by Robb, slapped by Alys, wounded him more.

Robb hissed and bent his head down. He knew the game Theon was playing. It was to tease Robb with Alys and get revenge for choking his throat. Although, a part of him wanted to explain Jon the details, he didn't want his brother to know what had happened. His brother's wrath would have no end, when it comes to Alys. "Aye... I went to her chamber. Can we end this conversation? I am not interested in speaking about my other life." He declared and walked out to join the feast, hoping Jon would not ask anymore.

Jon didn't follow them, instead he tightened his fist harder, making his knuckles go white, angered by what he heard. He didn't want to think what his brother did with her. _She is mine... _Instead of going to the feast; he walked towards Alys' chamber. Anger was turning him like a mad animal, as he came closer. He remembered the day, when he found Robb lying on top of Alys, pressing his body against hers. That memory gave vengeful resentment, and he wanted to fight with him if needed.

He pushed the wooden door and entered, but he stood still, at the entrance, unable to believe the sight of what he saw. A light blue woolen dress was tightened about her slender body, making all the curves visible to his eyes. Her big bosoms and her big hips, structured her voluptuous figure, making his head swirl. The dress was very rich in color, ornate with beads and silver threads. Her body was covered modestly, but he could see the lower neckline, exposing the beginning of her breasts.

His eyes never left from her heaving breasts, for a long while until he heard his name being called by her. She gave a shy smile, blushing sweetly, and he started stammering. "I... _This..._ dress. Why are you wearing this dress?" He asked in disdain.

"What?" She didn't expect that response from him, not after the way he was eating her body through his eyes. "Don't you like this on me?"

Jon was in no mood to describe how beautiful she looked. She must have known that by now. He would have cradled her in his arms, said a thousand times, how alluring she looked, if he knew it would be only him, who would enjoy her. Now, all the men in the feast, would dance with her and he had to see them drool. He couldn't even bear the thought of it. "I don't like it. Why don't you be your normal self, instead of acting like a noble lady, dressing in pretty clothes?" He bit back.

Alys was stunned to hear those words. "Jon... You don't mean it. Do you?" She asked with a smile wondering what has got into him.

"I mean it, Alys. Are you not listening to me?" He scowled. "I get it... You want to look seductive before all those lords. Don't you? Well, I guess you have dressed properly for that. One will definitely fall for you, tonight."

Alys parted her lips, unable to process the words he uttered. A tear drop urged rolling down, but she held it back. "Do you think I have dressed up to seduce all those lords?"

The fuming fury inside of him, spilled out poisonous words, without his acknowledgement. "No... I was wrong, my lady. It is only for Robb Stark. You have dressed up for him, so he could visit your chamber tonight too... and rip that off your body."

Her heart pained again hearing to that accusation. With everything that was happening, she hoped he would be the person to comfort her. She wanted to meet him and say everything. Instead, he stood there throwing undignified comments, just like everyone else. She didn't have strength to fight with him. She wouldn't fight with him. So, she nodded her head. "You are right... Perhaps, you must leave now."

A part of Jon's heart wanted to take back those careless words that he spilled. It was evident that he had hurt her. But another part of his heart, wanted to storm out and leave her to suffer. He wanted her, to run back to him, saying nothing happened between her and Robb. But he slammed the door and left from her chamber cursing all the way to the feast hall, to drink and drown in ale.

* * *

**Thanks for all the 50 followers and everyone else who encourages my writing. And I am going to ask sorry for hurting her again. It is just needed for the plot. I know I am still long way to go to cannon and I hope no one gets upset by that. Read and enjoy... Pen your voice for this chapter.**

**Guest: **_**Thanks for this other chapter.**_** \- **_Thanks for reading._

**C.M.H : **_Yep... That sounds great. I just think things went south now, between them._

**Guest : **_**If what Theon said is true then man I hope people dont get the wrong idea and call her a whore to her face and Ned really should have left her with someone else cause she has worse then Jon -**__ Yeah... Beauty comes with a price. Things are not going well for her. Let me know about this chapter._

**DaniGB : **_Thanks for liking my story. Give me the inputs for this chapter._

**Guest : **_**what the heck is what Theon said true if so Ned better correct things otherwise she will leave - **__You are right. Things must change. Hope you like this chapter._

**LazyPanda : **_Thanks for such a detailed review. Yeah... It is kinda awesome, that she gets wooed by KBTW and it tempts her too. Your description of her being a wild dragon, is a lovely observation. I don't have any intention to make Jon and Robb lesser than her. But I think she gets most of the wounds. And I hope they both grow up to her level too. I will try to write it. I like to write fun part too. That makes her different from Jon. And thanks for such a great observation and appreciation. It makes my day. Let me know about this chapter and do comment._

**The Golden Valkyrie : **_Hmmm. I get that Mance/Alys is not exactly a perfect choice. But it will tempt any person, even if he is old. It is indeed misery for her making her more vulnerable. Thanks for your amazing comment. Let me know what you think about this chapter._


	15. A Dance to Pay For

**I never intended to go this strong curve of AU. But I am doing taking the pleasure to write the story I planned in my head. And I know this AU will go for much more chapters than Cannon. I must warn the strong Cannon readers to give up this story, if AU is not your arena.**

* * *

**A Dance to Pay For**

The melody of harp and lute, along with the strong voice of Mance, filled the Great Hall, as she sipped on her wine, sitting next to all the Starks. She gave a sharp glare at Mance, astonished at his blind courage to even step into the Stark's castle and sing songs for them. But none of those songs could fill the emptiness of her heart. She was crying and screaming inside, as the flesh of her heart was getting torn painfully. Even several goblets of wine, denied numbing her pain and as the minutes passed by, sourness and resentment of ever living in the world, took over her heart.

She was not a coward to end her life, but her whole life had always revolved around Jon, expecting to see his smiling face and share little of what joys she possessed. But now, when Jon's poisonous words rang in her head, it was squeezing out remaining of her strength. _Why would he say that?_ She wanted to yank his collar and slap him, for hurting her. She wanted to knock his hard head for never understanding her love. But she felt too tired to fight with him. If it was anyone, in the Seven Kingdoms, had spread a thousand lies about her, it wouldn't bother. _But it was Jon. _Her body struggled with crawling pain, even more, when she realized, he knew it had hurt her, _yet he chose to ignore her_.

She thought of ignoring him too... throughout the whole feast and leave from Winterfell choosing a new life, forgetting the past. But his sad hollow face troubled her more than she ever assumed it would, as he had taken a seat opposite to her, in the feast. Throughout her life, she had never seen him get anger at her. He was always patient, loving and caring. Jon was the rock in her wavering life. The rock she always held on to when she got lost. Now, she had to leave even without saying a farewell.

She poured another goblet of wine, unwilling to succumb to the merciless pain. Not even a drop of wine touched her lips as she sipped from the goblet. The red wine had frozen hard. _How the fuck did wine freeze? _Just like her dreams, the hardened wine was shattering slowly, breaking the glass goblet into pieces. Maids ran to her table picking up the shreds of glass that had broken, disturbing her gaze on Jon.

_Her Jon... _She had dreamed of asking Jon to take her away. _Somewhere far... _where no one would disturb them. The rejection of that proposal wouldn't have hurt her, as much as his accusation. He behaved just like everyone, yet her weak heart wanted to forgive him and run back to him.

_Which lady with dignity would do that?_ No woman would like to go back into the arms of the man, who had insulted her honor. Jon should have fought for her honor, not the other way, accusing even its presence. Yet, even after all these, Alys wanted to run back to him and apologize for making him _misunderstand_. _Why was she not strong as other ladies? Why was she so weak before him?_ Every time his eyes met hers, her evil heart whispered to connect back into the comfort of his love.

_No... I must not. I am a strong girl and I don't deserve this._

She sighed strongly, diverting her flickering attention to the men dancing in the hall, as some maids came to clean the table where she broke the goblet. Lords and ladies from houses such as the Karstarks, the Umbers, the Cerwyns, the Glovers were enjoying the extravagant feast, dancing and singing for the songs sung by Mance. She had a chance to erase the memory of ever living here and start a new life somewhere farther, where she could sing, dance and fight, without being called as a whore, if she went with Mance.

"My lady..." A voice disturbed her train of thoughts, making her head to fling up. It met a pair of pale eyes that stared at her so cautiously that one might misunderstand it to be an expression of surprise. "May I have the honor to have a dance with you?" The man asked politely offering his hand.

She was in no state to dance. Not just with all the drinking and the plotting to leave. It was also for the fear of getting another accusing stare from Jon. She avoided everyone the whole evening, by sulking herself into wine, but now she could not openly refuse a lord. Her eyes met Jon's grey eyes, which was painfully hollow and sad, looking at her and the man. At that moment, all she needed was to lie on Jon's chest, closing her eyes, to the warm embrace of his body. Instead, she accepted the cold hands of the pale-eyed man, who had even colder gaze. He led her towards the hall and placed his one hand on her waist to dance elegantly.

"You look beautiful, my lady." He expressed with no emotion, that she wondered if he was speaking the truth.

"Thank you, my lord." She feigned a curtsey same as he feigned a praise and swayed her legs with him. His cold eyes kept lingering on her face, with a curiosity that she never found in other men, when they leered at her. She was accustomed to their improper glances to even care. It was then she wondered if Jon exhibited jealousy through those undignified words. She searched for his grey eyes, which was still staring at her, at a long distance, all the while sipping ale from the horn.

A part of her heart fluttered happy, knowing he was searching for her. She was not well fit to handle Jon's separation. He was the only person she wanted to stick to, even if he hurt her enough to be the death of her. A tear drop was on the brink of falling down, as she gave longing glances at Jon, conveying him to come back to her.

"You are Lady Ashara's daughter, Alyssane Snow. Aren't you?" The man's mere mention of her mother's name pulled her complete attention, instantly towards him.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I realize you are not aware of who I am." He stated, and she nodded her head uncomfortably. "I am Roose Bolton, my lady."

"I am sorry." She replied wondering when he would give an end to the boring dance. Her eyes wandered again to the Stark table, only to find an empty seat where Jon was sitting. She swallowed hard, wondering if Jon had already left from the feast. It meant she wouldn't be seeing him any time again. Her last memory of Jon would be the one where she longingly looked at him from a distance. _What a poetic way to part?_

Finally, that drop of tear rolled down and Lord Bolton stopped the dance. "Are you fine, my lady?" He asked in concern. "Did I hurt you? Is everything alright?" He shot pile of questions at her.

"No... It is not you. It is nothing." She whispered and tried to end the dance. But Lord Bolton offered his hand again refusing to accept her denial. _No... _He looked curious and wanted to converse with her.

"A young lady, crying with no reason. I wonder, who is the boy, that hurt you." He asked blatantly making her to stumble in the dance.

"You are mistaken, my lord. There is no boy or whosoever." She ended unable to face the truth in front of a man, who had vicious glances that she never found anytime in others.

"I don't blame you. It is the age. Your mother was around the same age when it all happened." He said coldly.

"My mother?" She felt her heart drop, hearing someone speak about her mother. "Do you know my mother?"

He didn't reply instantly, instead swayed his legs elegantly, still piercing through his pale eyes. "Yes, I know. Don't you know about her? I assume you send ravens to your family in Starfall."

She felt her mind go numb, thinking about a non-existing family. "No... I don't know any of them."

"Strange..." He muttered but gave her a cold smile. His thoughts were unreadable with the dead expression, which scared her. "Didn't Lord Stark say anything of what happened in the tourney of Harrenhal?" He interrogated. She shook her head unable to deduce the meaning of his questions. "Even though you have the Valyrian face, I don't see Ashara in you." He conveyed her, but she felt he was speaking to himself, more than to tell her something. She liked nothing of that man's attitude. He poked too much into her life, that she wanted to bury down to start a new blissful life. But blissful lives were difficult to come as they might seem. The only bliss in her life, so far, was Jon, and she lost even that precious love. Just as a saving moment, Robb appeared next to them with a confident smile.

"May I ask for Lady Alysanne's hand for a dance, my lord" Robb asked with a tremendous authority, that Lord Bolton faked a gesture to place a kiss on her knuckles, before leaving.

She was very glad to escape from the burden to dance with that pale-eyed monster, whose eyes were still set upon her. The last thing she wanted in the feast was to dance with Robb, but the Lord Bolton's eyes wandered wherever she went. Robb pulled her wrist and dragged her to the center of the hall, placing his hand on her waist and swayed elegantly. "I suppose, I must thank you. For rescuing me from that stupid Lord who had nothing but questions come out of his mouth."

"Is it only a _'thank you'_? I am bearing with your ungraceful moves, hiding from the crowd in embarrassment. I deserve more than just thanks." Robb insulted her, making her gape in shock.

"I just can't believe you._ You don't even know the meaning of grace._ You can barely take one step without stamping on my feet. The whole Winterfell knows how better a dancer I am." She retorted back.

Robb enjoyed teasing her and making her get a raise. It was always his pastime, and she fell for the trap every single time. "I call it a challenge. Are you ready?" He taunted.

She rolled her eyes, knowing this would be his last challenge where he would lose to her again. It could even be her farewell trophy. "Fine... Don't fall on me and hurt me. I have much important things to do, later tonight." She warned, and they both gave a mocking smile, changing their steps in accord with rhythms. Her heart felt right, forgetting the past and the future, as her toes worked its way for the music. She had forgotten everything about the challenge and started enjoying the present, with giggles and smile.

She felt right in Robb's arms, as they swayed for the music. Their legs moved perfectly catching the tunes of the music and the steps were flowing in co-ordination. Whenever she danced with him, they ended up missing one step or another and they would bicker and blame at each other. But that day, they both swayed in flow, like water. They both looked at each other with a smile, unable to believe at their first successful attempt. "This is _so_ not right. How come you didn't step on my toes, till now?" she asked.

"Oh... Give me some time to do the deed." He laughed making her to chuckle. Out of nowhere, he spun her in delicate circles, that her long dress billowed out. Robb smiled brightly as her dark hair bounced beautifully, for every beat of music. Alys was splendid in that beautiful blue dress and he had stolen her from Lord Bolton, who tried to take the whole evening to dance with her. He had doubts at everyone who approached her, and watched them like a hawk, wondering if they would trouble her.

Even though, other ladies were beautiful to dance with, Alys was the only one to dance cheerily, in accord with his moves. The smile that appeared on her lips, which was missing since the feast began, eased his mind.

* * *

Ned observed the diverted attention of people around, and he walked forward to find his son and Alys, dance, attracting the attention of many lords and ladies. For the first time, he saw them both doing something together without bickering or fighting. _No... _They both looked happy. He yearned to see this happiness from their children, especially from Alys, after that evening.

If anything, good came out of this feast, it was this merriment of seeing such a spectacular dance. His eyes searched for Cat, to share his joy. His wife, who was sitting among the other ladies, had immersed herself in that enchanting moment, without moving her eyes. He never liked the idea of the feast, in the first place. To put his son, in a position to choose a bride, had hurt him. Robb deserved to live a life, before choosing a woman of his likeness. He was merely a boy. And after, what Alys said about selling her, the feast plan had only left him with a taste of ashes. He had been yearning to speak with her since a long time, to console and comfort her.

Every time he prayed to the Old Gods, all he asked was to give an everlasting summer, and fill the castle with children, so none of his child would ever feel alone, later in their life, as he was feeling then, losing his whole family to war. He wanted Jon and Alys to be close with Robb, so Robb would be always there to protect them, if the truth ever came out. Alys was a difficult child, indeed, but he wouldn't blame her for that, as he knew, he was the sole reason for her pain. Many times, he wanted to convey her the truth, but he was terrified on her angst. She had a ruthless madness in her. It would soon fade away. She was his child as much as Sansa was to him and he would make sure she was given to the right hands.

"They both make quite a couple, my Lord" Roose stated disturbing his liege lord.

Ned turned back to find the stern pale eyes of Lord Bolton, that burned all the happiness in his heart to turn to ashes. "They do, indeed." Ned asserted.

Roose knew there was something odd with the girl and her whole presence in this castle. The girl looked nothing like Ashara, whose skin was duskier for the Dorne's climate. Upon learning the information, that she never spoke with her family, increased his doubts. Ned Stark would never deny a child, let alone a girl to interact with her family. Roose was missing some piece of the riddle and all he needed was the right hint. "Are you planning to marry her to your son? They both look very close. I suppose, you must have got enough gold from her home, in Starfall."

Ned was abashed to hear such a statement but convinced too. _Is that why Alys and Robb were having a very perfect co-ordination?_ They never had shared a moment, without bickering, as far as he knew. But, _now... _"They both grew up together, Lord Bolton. They are merely friends."

"I must agree..." Roose responded observing Lord Stark's face wonder in amusement. He couldn't deduce the result of the reactions from his liege Lord. Either way, the girl looked far more important than a random bastard girl from somewhere far south. Roose's wives were dead, so far, and he had to thank his bastard - Ramsey for that. Domeric his trueborn son would become the Lord of Dreadfort after himself and it wouldn't hurt to put that pretty bastard girl, in Roose's own bed. "I assume your son will find a fine lady from the Karstarks or the Cerwyns. In any case, what plans do you have for the bastard girl? Are you searching for a groom, my lord? _Pretty thing to be kept in my castle._"

Ned tightened his jaw, unwilling to yield in, to the temptations to hit the man. Ned knew just enough about the man, during the war, of his cunningness. Roose had no mercy, even though he was a strategic war commander. But the man had even the gall to call her as _'Pretty thing?'_ in front of him. "She is barely ten and four, my lord. Not the right age to discuss her marriage." Ned cut him off and walked past, wondering why Lord of Dreadfort would want to marry a bastard girl. _Was he picking up the pieces? _Ned had to tread carefully, now more than ever. It wouldn't take much time to figure out about Jon, if they came to know about Alys. He had to find a right man for Alys, who would protect her.

Roose didn't expect to receive such an insult from this man. _Who do he thinks of himself?_ The Boltons were once the Kings, same as the Starks. Roose offered to even make the bastard girl, Lady of Dreadfort, to produce pretty children and this man insulted by turning down the offer. His blood boiled, and he knew he had to use leeches at night. Roose darted his eyes on Lady Stark and he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Catelyn applauded as the dance was over and Alys ran out of the Great Hall. Catelyn had to admit that, it was quite a dance. For a sweet moment, Catelyn wanted to think Alys was the girl who Robb deserved. She had been observing all the ladies in the feast, and none matched to her son's charm. The Karstark girl was so lean that Catelyn doubted if the girl would be able to go through with a childbirth, successfully. The Umbers daughters were almost half a giant, like their father and sure they would give healthy children, but her son would look terrible next to them. Not to mention that the Cerwyn's daughters who had no hips at all.

Alys was perfect for her son, even though she was just a bastard. Her hips were wide enough to carry healthy children and there were no words to describe her beauty. Even though Catelyn should feel envious, that even her daughters were not anywhere near to Alys' beauty, she felt proud and happy. Alys had been Catelyn's lady-in-waiting for almost six years now and the girl had a sharp tongue and unladylike behaviour, yet she had her wits to comment and enjoy. If the girl possessed even the lowest of a house name, Catelyn wouldn't have had second thoughts, in giving her hand to Robb. But Alys was just a bastard. _What a pity?..._

Catelyn wanted to retire to her chamber, after the tiresome evening and she met Lord Bolton on the way. She didn't miss taking notice of the man's presence. He didn't have any daughters, yet he chose to come to the feast. It was very unusual for such a big vassal. She was curious to know the intentions behind it.

"My Lord..." She curtsied elegantly.

"My lady..." Lord Bolton bowed and placed his lips on her knuckles. "Lord Tully must be the luckiest man, my lady." Roose gave a cold smile. "All his children are well placed in high, noble, honorable houses."

"I agree, my Lord. But not all of his children. My brother is yet to be wed."

"Aye... Finding a suitable house for sons must be the hardest task, I assume. I saw your disappointment in the feast. Did your son like any girl?" Roose enquired casually.

"I have not spoken with him, yet... He needs his time and I don't want to force him to choose anyone, in particular. He has the freedom." Catelyn said proudly, knowing her son would make the right choice.

"Freedom? In marriage?" Roose chuckled mockingly. "I suppose then he would choose the bastard girl."

Catelyn paused walking, unable to process those words. "You are mistaken, my Lord. He was just being a nice, proper young man, with the girl. She is my husband's ward, and she had trained with the boys, so she is close with every one of them."

"Oh... My apologies, my Lady." He feigned a sincere apology, that Lady Stark accepted gracefully. "In that case, I wonder what Lord Stark would say about, letting my bastard son, Ramsay Snow, marry the bastard girl?"

Catelyn was strangely happy at the proposal. She didn't want any of the lords and ladies, who might come later, to think about Alys and Robb, which might end up in losing a fine prospective match. This was what she aimed for, when she started the feast. Everything seemed to fall in right places. House Bolton was one of the biggest vassals for House Stark in the North and Alys wouldn't get a better match than this. "Did you approach my Lord husband? I cannot promise anything. It is in my husband's hand as he is her warden."

"Lord Stark looked confused and disturbed speaking about the girl's marriage. Sorry, to say this my lady. He was suffering from inside. I understand it... After all, the girl's mother - Lady Ashara, had an enchanting beauty, as the girl herself. To give away her child, means a lot to Lord Stark, as we know how heart pains for the lost loved ones."

Catelyn felt her throat choke as those words made sense to her heart. To get reminded of her husband's infidelity was one thing, now to get reminded of his once long-lost love, was another. She wanted to stay above like a dignified woman, but her heart shrank instantly, wondering to how many women her husband had lost his heart to. Resentment of never knowing any information about his other life, gave a bitter taste. She didn't want to have any reminder of those, in the castle anymore, and here stood a chance to get rid of one of the bastards. "I will make sure my husband hears about your proposal." Catelyn said fiercely and walked away.

Roose smiled inwardly, playing the game, that he was well versed with. He would never take an insult. At least, if Lord Stark had given the bastard girl's hand to him, he would have treated her better. He knew the cruelties of his bastard son and now Roose had got a beautiful doll for his son to play with.

* * *

**Thanks for all the beautiful comments for the previous chapter. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I want to know all the input from you guys. Some ideas even make me think to change some of my plot. Please enjoy and comment.**

_**Guest : **_**Alys has a gifted power to transform into a dragon herself, doesn't she?**_** \- **__Although the idea is intriguing, no she will not transform into a dragon._

_**Guest : **_**One's Snow White is Sansa and the other's Rose Red is Arya. **_**\- **__You could say that. And I like both the ladies._

_**AU Over Canon : **__Sansa being a Classic Fairytale Princess in the beginning - yes I agree. But her character will have growth. No, she won't be the Ice/Snow Queen in my story._

_**Guest : **_**Alys has gifted fire powers, doesn't she?**_** \- **__She has powers. If you observe closely, she exhibited that in this chapter and the BlackBrother death time._

_**A Fan chapter : **__Boys... They are just not grown up enough. Theon is just... an asshole, so far._

_**Guest : **_**And there goes the final Nail in the Coffin seriously I would leave after all this mess **_**\- **__YEP... I know the pain._

_**C.M.H : **__Glad, Jon made you cry... He is stupidly jealous._

_**LazyPanda : **__According to others, Ned sired a bastard. Thanks for liking my dialogue. And yeah, Theon was a miser, he only gave a copper to Ros. And your unending fun to mention Robb's ability to take his dick out of whore's mouth, impressed me. He is kinda strong character._

_**The Golden Valkyrie: **__She is Rhaegar and Lyanna's daughter. Jon's twin sister. And boys are miserable in wooing her. I hope she gets around to become normal too. Theon... :) he is an arse._


	16. Her Lost Soul

**Her Lost Soul**

The loud noises and cheers that erupted from the halls gave meaningless anger to him, as he pulled himself to move away from the eyes of the guests, striding towards the Great Keep. Jon didn't miss seeing Alys and Robb dance gracefully. She looked ethereal in that blue dress. Every minute she swirled in that long dress, he regretted for not appreciating her beauty, instead of choosing to pass snide remark, like a low born. He was _indeed_ a low born.

He expected himself to get bruised with anger, when Robb held her in his arms, swaying his legs, in perfect rhythm, as hers. Envy bloomed in his chest, and he decided to hurt his brother, at the earnest chance, but soon the envy faded into sadness, when he happened to see Alys let out a warm smile. A smile that reminded Jon, of the pain he had inflicted on her. He didn't deserve her or that rare, beautiful smile from her.

_When did I become this spiteful person to hurt the girl I love? Is this truly love?_ Not even a word had she uttered against him, in all those years. She had always worshipped him like a God, listening and obeying to every word, like some prayer. He felt undeserving of her.

She was everything a man could wish for. Bastard girl she might be, but she was an enigma to never be forgotten, unlike him. _What was wrong if she _indeed _loved Robb? Who wouldn't prefer Robb over him?_ All ladies fawn for his brother's charisma and the authority that Robb carried naturally. His own father favored Robb more than himself, even when he tried to best his brother at every opportunity.

Perhaps, that was why Jon loved Alys more than anyone in his family or even more than himself. She never chose Robb over him. She had never slipped a genuine smile to Robb as she had giggled and laughed with Jon. She had never shared some foolish tale about dragon with Robb as she had shared with Jon. She had never accepted or respected Robb in any means better than Jon. She had always preferred Jon over Robb. She would belittle and beat Robb, but she would always worship Jon.

Ladies and Princesses from all the Seven Kingdoms might come for Robb, but Alys would always come for him... _and only him_. _Pride... _was the feeling that sprouted poisonously in his rough heart more than love. The most beautiful girl preferred him over Robb, no matter the situation they were put into. And when Jon saw a slightest chance of that preference to get broken, he couldn't bear the thought of it. He wanted her to be only for him, as like all those old times. _What a fool I am?_

_How could he just let Alys be his pride?_ She was much more. Alys was the only woman he had known his whole life. He never experienced how a mother's love could be, as like his half-siblings. But Alys was there, every single time, when he was alone and desperate, offering whatever comfort she could, and loving him with all her heart and soul. And in return he was supposed to offer a thousand folds of that love and comfort, for she had neither father nor mother. Instead, he spilled poison accusing her that she was trying to seduce men. _What has become of me?_

He pushed the oak door, entering to the fragrance of Alys, in her room, recollecting all the words to apologize for correcting his blunder mistake. He would never hurt her again, no matter who she loved.

* * *

She fretted as she ran towards her chamber, thrilled and scared at the same time, about the heavy decision she was supposed to make. Mance had asked to meet him outside the castle when the moon went high. It scared her to leave the comfort of the castle and the family which raised her up, to be the woman she had grown now. Yet, the thrill to touch danger excited her. Going beyond the wall, could mean many things, and she was eager to experience it, no matter the cost.

When she aimlessly pushed the door, her well-lit chamber welcomed her. It was not the candles' presence that stuck an arrow through her heart; it was Jon's presence. _No... _She didn't have the courage to see him now. She would spill the truth like a child if he asked questions. Whatever blind courage she had to leave the place, would wane and melt down like those candles if he gave a long sullen sorry look at her.

Just hours ago, she wanted Jon to sweep her feet off, making her to forget everything and take her to a faraway land. But now she wanted him to fight with her again and make it easy for her to choose a carefree dignified life. Life had never presented her with choices and it was simpler that way. For the first time, she had control, and she wanted to choose something different and dangerous.

Jon gave a weak smile, unable to express how embarrassed he felt of his own behavior. He couldn't even meet her eyes that was clueless of the reason for his presence in her chamber. _Did she think I will never apologize? How could I? What life will I live if I never come back to her?_ He approached closer to her, taking smaller steps. "You danced very beautiful, Alys. You and my brother looked _splendid together_." He ended bitterly unable to hide the wound while mentioning about them both. _No... This is not why I came._

Alys scoffed for his rude comment. "Thank you, Jon Snow. Now, if you could give me the privacy of my chamber, I will feel great." She spat back, wondering how easy he was making her to leave him._ Yet, her heart ached._ "Lately, everyone calls me a whore, and I don't want you to get accused of sleeping with me, just because you visited my chamber late at night. You should not dishonor yourself like this, Lord Jon."

She walked past him, to stand next to the window, showing her back to him, inhaling the cold wind, while hiding the tears that rolled endlessly.

"Don't twist the tales, Alys. I never called you a _wh-..._ Not even in my wildest dreams will I dishonor you, using that name." He spoke painfully unable to hear her use such a derogatory name about herself.

"You already did the deed, Jon."

Her broken voice twisted his wounded heart, and he was unable to see her suffer. He swiftly moved towards her, and placed his calloused hand on her shoulder, turning it forcefully. Her soft eyes had even softened more like a wounded doe which would beg for help when an arrow pierces its skin. The sight choked his throat. He interlaced his fingers into hers tightly and sighed strongly, to get past of his erratic emotions.

"I am sorry. I know I had _hurt_ _you_ and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I will earn back your trust. I am really sorry, Alys. Find in your heart to forgive me." He said and bought her interlaced fingers to his lips.

Alys let out a light muffle of relaxation from the depth of her throat as his small gesture of apology from his lips, touched her fingers. Nothing mattered to her anymore with that gentlest of his touch. She forgave him _instantly_ and _immediately_. She nodded her head, with a smile, pushing the water from her eyes to roll down as she pressed her eyelids tight. Jon wiped her rolling tears with his thumb and held her cheek, making her head to lean into the comfort of his hardened big hand.

"You are precious, Alys. Robb deserves you. I will never let these vile thoughts get into my head, ever again. _Please..._ Don't avoid me. I could not even survive the past few hours knowing I might have lost you."

She shook her head erratically unable to understand his reason of always mentioning Robb with her. "Why do you keep speaking about Robb? What does he have to do anything with me? He barely cares about my existence unless he wishes to tease me."

"I thought you both were... having an... Never mind... It doesn't matter." It still hurt him to speak about that. No matter how much he tried to stop the spite, the feeling grew back like a weed. _She is mine..._

"A what?" She questioned and paused. "Affair?" She screamed as his behavior started making sense to her. She frantically shook her head, wondering if Robb played a sick game, knowing how much she loved Jon, to taunt her. She would slit his throat if he had done that. "Did Robb say you such a thing? _Wait..._ Did you believe whatever he said about me?" She shrilled.

"_No_... I mean... _Yes_, he said something like that. He said he visited your chamber after coming from a whorehouse... It doesn't matter." He ended unable to think what they both might have done when he visited her. _You are mine, Alys... Only mine, _his mind thought viciously.

Realization hit her hard, at the mention of Robb visiting a whorehouse. It was the only reason even Robb acted differently with her. He must have witnessed that whore. "You are really a stupid man. Aren't you? " She asked softly, understanding how much he would have been hurt by the mere thought of someone getting closer to her. If the roles were exchanged she would have behaved worse.

She slipped out a smile confusing him, and she held his hands tight in hers. Finally, she explained the whole ordeal of what happened, starting from the encounter with Theon. Jon's grip on her hands tightened, and she had to bite her lip hard to not let out a squeal in pain. She was sure her hand would be bruised not able to be lifting the sword for at least two days. His face flushed red and his jaw tightened, making him look more like a beast in the wild. "Jon..." She snapped him out, and only then his tight grip loosened.

"They bought a whore who looks like you?... And Theon touched you?" He howled taking longer steps away from her, as he seethed in fury, and she felt he might kill anyone who came to meet up on him. She barricaded him by placing herself before him. It did little good because of her small frame and he easily shoved her out of the way.

"Stop... Stop... Stop" She said widening her hand to bring his attention back to herself. Finally, she understood why Robb didn't say the entire story to him. "You can't kill everyone who thinks of fucking me, Jon." She said blatantly trying to reason with him. Although reasoning was not her area of expertise, she didn't want him to hurt anyone. That didn't mean she wanted to spare them all. She wanted to rip the guts out of all men who fucked that whore. But unlike her, Jon was too honorable and a good man, like his father. He shouldn't lose it because of her.

"_I can..._ I will kill any man who wrongs by you." He muttered with clenched teeth, that frightened her. She felt their roles to be exchanged. He was the calm and patient one, not the other way around.

"Then you have to kill half the men in Wintertown. I don't care about what they think, Jon. You must not care too. This is not worth fighting." She expressed sourly and pushed his chest holding him to stop moving. He snarled as he flung her hands away from his chest.

"What man am I, if I don't even defend the honor of the woman I love?" He screamed.

Her eyes froze, and she breathed heavily as those precious words reached her ear - the sweet words that she dreamed to hear every day when she woke up in the morning. "You love me?" She asked longingly.

"_Of course, I love you._ I have been loving you, since a very long time, even before knowing what love means." He said shaking his head, thinking about a rather important matter in hand. "I need to find those arseholes to shove my blade up there. Move..." He announced moving towards the door.

"All this wouldn't matter when I leave..." She echoed as much as a whisper making Jon to pause and look back at her. She never expected that he would confront his love, not especially after the manner of their fight. So, she had filled her head with the idea to leave with Mance from Winterfell for good.

"What did you do?" Jon asked warily knowing she had done something hastily, and he was in the verge of losing her.

"We both can go with him. He wouldn't mind, I suppose. I promised I will marry him, but we can easily sway him. To the North... Beyond the Wall."

Jon parted his mouth when the words angled heavy on him. "You planned on _leaving me_ and going to beyond the Wall? And... _Marriage_? With _whom_?" He asked in frustration in hearing to her stupidity, unable to deduce if she was actually delusional like Robb always complained.

"I am sorry, Jon... You never said how you feel about me. And I thought-"

"You _thought_, what?" He screeched making her to bend her head down, to submit before him. "Who is that man? Is he the one who taught you Old Tongue?" Once he knew who that arsehole was, he would beat him to a pulp that he never crossed Alys. His hand went to the sword hilt, holding it tight, to hear the name of the man.

"No..." The word escaped merely like a squeal, seeing the other side of Jon. He never roared in anger, against anyone in such an aggressive manner. It was _intimidating_. She couldn't reveal the truth that it was Mance Rayder, either. She had promised Mance that she wouldn't say to anyone else. "A man from beyond the wall."

Her hands fumbled in panic, unable to explain her reasons and clear his doubts. She bit her lip so hard, in a worry of possibly losing Jon even after his confession of love. _Why did I say about Mance?_ His calloused hand lifted her chin to meet his grey eyes, that had become too dark in anger that it almost appeared black. With time, those eyes slowly lightened, turning gray, and his face softened. The muscles around his eyes relaxed, and he looped his arm around her waist. "Don't you dare to leave me! I can't even fathom what will happen to me, if you do such a thing. Promise me that no matter what, you will not leave me." He commanded in an intense voice.

She didn't need to decide if she wanted to go with Mance or not. The decision was already made when his eyes swelled with love. "I promise you, I will never leave." Hearing that a small curve, appeared on his lips, to reward her with his rarest smile, that he gave _only to her_. She beamed staring his eyes. "_And..._ I love you too."

Jon didn't even care to know what she felt for him. He always knew it. No one had to spell out for him. Yet, when those words escaped her mouth, he pushed her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around, to hold her tight inside himself. He was scared of losing her to some wayward man and he still worried if she would leave, if the arms that wrapped her loosened its grip.

His heart beats were rapid, and she could feel it reduce to right pace, as she lied on his chest, closing her eyes in happiness of drowning in love. Her worries of the past, present and future, melted like snow, when she was closer to him. There was no darkness inside of her, that always reminded her that she was alone in this world. He was completing her, in an unexplainable way. He was the other half of her and expressing their love, being too close to his skin, filled the emptiness inside of her heart. "I will kill anyone, who disturbs us now." She mumbled against his tunic.

He loosened his arms, but she didn't want to part away. Parting away from him, might give back the emptiness again. She didn't want it. She refused to pull back, and he didn't bother to embrace her gently. Finally, he lifted her chin gingerly and gazed her purple eyes. "Your beauty shamed all the ladies who came to the feast. You are an epitome of charm." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and his thumb moved gracefully across her cheek, tracing it like a feather.

Her skin was delicate, soft and shining, which outshone every woman, like how moon light at night would usher the darkness out. "There is no woman in the Seven Kingdoms to match your beauty, Alys." He whispered to her ear, making her skin get gooseflesh. She bit her lower lip as he bought his face close to hers, breathing hot air to her cold, tender skin.

When she bit the corner of her red lips, making it swell than normal, his breeches tightened. He held her cheeks on both sides of her face and leaned in to brush her lips with his. It was like ice meeting fire - completing, fascinating, at the mere rubbing of their skin.

She let out a light muffled cry as a wave of shock passed throughout her body. She was not patient enough to play by just brushing his lips. She fiercely caught his lower lip, as her hand moved to his hair. Jon tensed to take power over her and he sucked her lower lip, while his fingers tangled into her dark locks, earning a deep moan from her in response. He never touched another woman, let alone kiss.

Just when he wondered how else to connect with her, as he wanted more of her, she parted her lips, and his tongue went inside, as though it knew its way, naturally. Her fingers brushed along his curls, tugging it, which made him to moan into her mouth, as her tongue touched his. _Oh... Gods..._ His head spun in ecstasy, as her unique taste entered inside him. He was ready to drown in that feeling, forever.

He parted unwillingly, all the while his body fought with him, to connect back to her. She felt the same lack of bonding and she moved forward to fill the space between them, clinging to his doublet. When her round fit bosoms brushed against his chest, he groaned pursing his lips. His hand lowered to her slender waist, gripping it tight. Her chest tightened against her dress when his fingers dug into her waist, and a strange feeling aroused between her legs. She moved closer wanting desperate of something more, to fulfill the desire in her body.

The closeness of her body along with her fragrance made him groan again and his member hardened, hitting against her lower belly. When her head lowered to look down, his cheek flushed shyly. "Is that...?" She asked naively curious, and he pulled back from her, and turned the other side to relax. "Jon..." She called, but he refused to turn back, as he knew she was too seductive to control. After a while, she appeared in front of him, while her eyes travelled to his breeches, curiously.

"Don't make it hard for me..."

"Well... It is _already_ very hard." She responded cheekily looking at his cock. Her bold remarks tempted him to touch her wildly, and it took all his might to stop going there.

"I must go to my chamber."

"You can sleep here. I don't mind." She said with a blush and a cheeky grin, making her dimple visible._ I need to kiss her there..._ He was getting too tempted to even move his legs. "You know... just like old times."

"We both know, this won't be just like old times, now. I will see you in the morning." He said placing a chaste kiss on her lips and rushed to the door unable to hold on to his urges. He knew he would think of all the vicious things he would do to her while pleasuring himself, upon reaching his chamber.

* * *

Her heart jumped and danced in happiness once he left. She fell on her back onto the bed, rewinding about the same moments over and over in her head, smiling to herself as she immersed in joy. Her heart fluttered with wings like dragons as she smiled meaninglessly. Just when she rolled to her side, she observed the moon to be up in the sky.

She jerked and rose, remembering Mance. With a hooded cloak, she left out of the castle and found him sitting in a corner as promised. "I thought I lost you." He said with a bow and a smile.

She swallowed hard and replied politely. "You actually lost me. I came to convey you that."

Mance raised his brows but didn't look surprised. "You lost yourself to the Stark boy?" He questioned boldly.

"No... To the Snow boy."

"Ned Stark's bastard?" It bewildered him. The happiness in the girl's face was too pure to be true, and she beamed full of love that he envied on the bastard boy. "He owns nothing. He won't inherit from his father. Are you sure you don't want to become a Queen?"

She chortled and shook her head. "I want _nothing..._ if he stays next to me. He is _enough_." Her mind recalled his warm embrace, and she smiled dreamily.

Mance nodded his head in a small disappointment of losing the lovely girl but he doubted if love could only give such happiness. He wanted to feel loved too. Perhaps, he might find it, one day. He called one of his companions and picked out a hardened leather of fur and offered her. "Consider it as my parting token. This is a ShadowCat's fur and skin. You can only find it North of the Wall and it is special because this particular beast tried to kill me once." She accepted it gladly and curtsied him a farewell and strangely she didn't find even an ounce of regret in choosing a life with Jon. "My heart says we will meet again, Alyssane Snow."

"I will introduce you to Jon Snow, then..."

* * *

**Hi Friends… This is my very first attempt in writing a romantic detailed chapter. I don't know if I have done justice. I tried to capture the feelings of a young couple, reconnecting after a huge fight, who can easily blend into one another. I am keeping my fingers crossed to hear to your reviews. I hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know your inputs.**

_**Guest**_** : Alys would use gifted fire powers to strongly defend herself, right? - **_HeHe... I have introduced her power in previous chapters and it was not anywhere related to fire._

_**Guest**_** : Arya would approve Aly's gifted fire powers, wouldn't she? Sansa would, too, right? - **_I suppose they would not bother for now._

_**Guest**_** : Will Sansa be the Queen of South or no in your story? - **_I like Sansa as a book character and I will introduce her in the later chapters as currently I am writing Alys life in Winterfell as a young ward. But I haven't decided if Sansa will become a Queen or not. I didn't plot my story till the end. I want to drive it as the story moves. But she will have some important roles in the future._

_**AU Over Canon**_** : **_No one calls Classic Fairytale Princess because Sansa grew out of that dreamy world. And being Ice Queen is not a credit. In ASOIAF Ice Queen is called Corpse Queen who is a Other(Female White Walker)._

_**C.M.H **_**: **_I know... Ramsay and all... I want to know your input for this plot. I am planning to do something with him, but I don't know if it will become a horrible plot line._

_**Guest**_** : No don't marry that Ramsay cocoko head seriously run id rather take chances with ice zombies then deal with Ramsay. He better not let her get married to him - **_Understood. I am confused at this point if I should proceed or not. Let me know your input._

_**DDCC01**_** : **_When I begun the story I just plotted her characteristic behavior and I wanted to pair her later. Now I have an idea but still confused. Pour in your inputs, I will consider it for the plot._

_**LazyPanda**_** : **_You really amaze me with your comments. Let me know your input for this chapter._


	17. Red Cheeks

**Red Cheeks**

The drifting air and ambience of the Great Hall greatly elevated his pleasant mood, as he elegantly swayed the Lady Jonelle Cerwyn in his arms. He should have been feeling tired of the whole evening, as he assumed he would be, instead he felt pleasured to meet all the fine ladies of great houses, who were poise and perfect. Lady Jonelle raised her chin to face him and presented him with a small smile, sweetly. Few years back, she had come for the harvest feast with her father, looking so short and chubby. Robb could notice the difference now, grown young woman with light freckles in her cheek, yet as beautiful as a northern woman could be. "You have changed a lot, since the last time I saw you, my lady." Robb expressed.

The smile changed into a frown, and she bent her head down sadly, making him wonder if he had said something offensive. "Do I not look good, my lord?" Her squeaky gentle voice rose, and he realized he was too subtle in expressing his mind.

"No… I didn't mean that…_ I…_ I am sorry, my lady." He apologized abruptly like a fool unable to find the right words to comfort her and escape from the embarrassment of seeing her tears. _What would everyone think of me, if a lady cry? Why couldn't I even bring a proper long conversation with a sweet lady?_ She fluttered her lids and glanced up with a teary brown eye. "You look beautiful, my lady." He assured, so she wouldn't let the tears fall and hurt herself.

To his surprise, the lady's eyes brightened up immediately like a well-lit candle in a dark room, and she blushed making her cheeks turn pink. _Is this all required to court a lady?_ He sighed a relief and reflected a smile as she shied bending her head down. "Thank you, my lord." She acknowledged sweet as a whisper in thin air. He was astonished by his achievement in wooing a woman, and more bewildered by how much he liked her instant submission. This was how a proper lady should be - _docile, elegant, submissive and understanding_. If he agreed to marry the Lady Jonelle, she would sit by his side and would take care of the family, like his own mother, when he becomes the Lord of Winterfell in the future.

He stared at the lady's dark brown eyes and he couldn't stop wishing it to be darker - more like purple. He also hoped if her pink lips could change into thicker red lips. When the lady smiled, just for a moment, his heart craved if her right cheek could make a dimple. As he wished in his mind, the lady's features were changing one by one. Just when he thought she was almost perfect, his mind ached to replace the brown hair with the long dark waves. Gradually, the freckles in her cheeks disappeared, turning into a sleek, soft, pale skin, that could be even softer than a feather. _What the hell is happening?_

He shook his head to clear his mind and realized how close he was holding the Lady in his arms. It was too close to call it modest and decent, yet he didn't have any idea to loosen his grip as he knew this was not the lady Jonelle, but… _her_. He was speechless, as he saw Alys in his arms, in her blue dress that revealed all the curves of her womanhood, making him to pull her flush against his body. She didn't protest his advance or yell at him, instead gave a polite smile with a blush of red shade that specifically formed in the apple of her cheeks. "Is this a dream, Alys?" He questioned his sanity unable to believe his own eyes, wondering if Alys had any idea of how to blush.

"No… my lord." Alys replied with that husky voice of hers, stirring the hot blood in his body making it to rush into heart. He stumbled hearing her address him with proper title and stamped on her toes.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to." He quickly apologized worrying she would kick him in response and run away, giving an end to that unbelievable moment, that he craved to prolong.

"I am perfectly fine, my lord. _You are so kind…_" She said shyly fluttering her long lashes making his head swirl in amazement. Her fingers slowly landed on his chest and he felt his heart trying to come out to place itself in the comfort of her soft fingers.

"Is this really you…_ I mean... _Are you Alys?" He blurted his dubious question, wondering if she had a twin.

Alys bit her thick red lips shyly and bent her head nodding, like a polite young woman. He gasped for air as she lifted her face, to meet his eyes, with dreamy purple orbs. "I want to marry you." He confessed out of nowhere, knowing she was the only perfect woman, he had ever met in his life. She smiled wide in happiness hearing his proposal, and he wanted to kiss those glistening red lips. He lowered his head tangling his fingers into her dark hair and placed his lips on hers.

It was soft, fluffy and tasted like a cloth. He couldn't breathe anymore, and he wondered if this was how kisses were supposed to be. The whole hall in front of him along with Alys disappeared, letting only a strange darkness to engulf his face. His hands defended that fluffy object which was covering his face and he sat up on his bed, coughing and breathing for air.

He opened his eyes to see Alys push a fluffy pillow against him, giggling and laughing, playfully. "Wake up, you dumb-arse…" She said, and he adjusted his eyes to the light in his chamber, slowly drifting into the reality.

_Dream… It was all a dream..._

"Were you pressing a pillow against my face?" He asked absentmindedly, unable to differentiate the dream from reality.

"Oh… _That…_ I was experimenting to see how much time a dumb man can survive if he doesn't get air." She laughed again, joyously and threw the pillow on the feather bed, assuring him he indeed dreamed. "No harm came to you. So, the survival rate is more than I expected."

_How could I even dream of her to be polite and gentle, like a lady?_ He shook his head to clear the folly of his dreams and he was more than glad it happened only in a dream.

"So, to which lady were you proposing?" She asked casually moving to his desk, picking up the quill and ink to scratch something on the lying parchment.

"What?"

"Oh Please, Robb… Quit acting and say the lady in your dream to whom you proposed." She chided with a giggle and turned back to hear a reply from him.

"You heard what I spoke in my dream?" He panicked rushing out from his sheets, recollecting the dream once again, wondering how to escape from the embarrassment, she was going to put him through. "What else did you hear?"

"Just stop sweating… _Gods…_ It is not like you love those women for me to tease you with. You barely saw them." She crinkled her nose in a disappointment of not hearing the actual name and turned back to scribble in the parchment. "Anyway, your mother and father are awaiting in their solar expecting your presence and I came to convey that." She murmured.

He exhaled in relief and thanked the Gods for saving the day for him. "What hour is it?" He asked and wandered towards his cupboard. "And why do they want to meet me?" He asked in a light annoyance of being awaken from the glorious dreams, that he wished could have prolonged at least until he kissed.

"Your father missed you during the breakfast, you lazy-swine." She cursed and walked closer to him. "And they are waiting to hear the name of the _hen_ you have chosen." She smirked slyly with a hint of mischievousness.

"They are not hens, Alys. They are proper ladies." He corrected her.

"They are hens… They all _speak_ alike, _blush_ alike and_ nod like a doll_, even when you blather like a moron." She explained coolly and raised up her brows.

_She doesn't even understand the meaning of being polite. How did I even dream of her? _She had no elegance in speaking or walking. _Wild and aggressive. _"To say the truth… I liked everyone." He replied with a wink.

"Boys…" She scoffed shaking her head and left for the door, leaving him to his own train of thoughts. It had been almost a month, since the feast got over and his parents were too polite to ask if he liked anyone. He put on proper clothes as his mind truly tried to find the answer that he would give his parents. Alys was not completely wrong when she called them hens. They all looked same to him, even when he was attracted with everyone. _How could he choose one lady when everyone spoke the same way? _Perhaps, he should ask his parents to choose a girl, that they find fit to run the castle.

As he walked out of the chamber, he peeked into the parchment she was scribbling and discovered a man's outline of face, with a mop of curls on his head, his body covered in a doublet and a long sword in hand, but she didn't complete his face. _Who was she thinking while drawing this? Is she even capable of thinking about a boy?_ The drawing was too good to be discarded and so, he safely placed it inside his locker and rushed to meet his father.

* * *

Alys barged into Jon's chamber which was right next to Robb's but found no one inside. Jon must have gone to the court-yard for practice. She sat on the edge of his feather-bed dreamily, unwilling to join the practice and other duties in the castle. It was hard to concentrate on anything, when Jon was around her. She could not tear her eyes from Jon, when he swung his sword in the court-yard, with those strong arms that could easily lift her like he lifted his sword. Most of the times, he challenged Theon and had hit him painfully, knocking him into the mud. It was Jon's way of taking revenge on the Greyjoy for the other day and she couldn't stop feeling proud and protected, when blood rushed out of Theon's nose.

Jon would give a wink at her, silently and secretly, every time Theon fell to the ground, making her blush red like a tomato, and she knew someone would soon catch their secret affair. But the affair had never lasted long for any of them to catch it either. Apart from rare glances and secret smiles exchanged, they both did nothing. Jon had forbidden her to enter his chamber saying it was too difficult to maintain his distance, whereas she desperately wished to at least hug and kiss him.

She couldn't explain this thirst inside of her, that yearned to be close with him, as though he was the missing part of her body which could only make her be a complete woman. She wanted to touch him, feel him and be engulfed in his warmth as though her only destiny in life was to be with him. While she had these desires inside of her growing every passing day, Jon just pushed her away. He stopped meeting her anywhere alone. He would get panicked like a mad dog whenever she found him off-guard, alone in the castle. He would just stutter and walk away stumbling and falling, even refusing her help.

Sometimes, she worried if he didn't want to be in her presence at all and if he had expressed his love by mistake. With that small worry she would leave him and come back to her chamber, hoping to confront him the next day, only to find him looking at her lovingly with his rarest smile, at a far distance.

She groaned in frustration and lied back on the bed as her fingers brushed on the wolf-fur sheets beneath. Her fingers delicately pulled it to her chest, and she smelled it to sense his fragrance in it. She could feel him, even in those furs. Instantly, she wrapped it around her body and giggled thinking how it would feel to get wrapped by him. _Why couldn't he sense all this? Are all Stark men dumb as they come?_

"What did we decide about entering each other's chamber?"

Alys raised her head to see Jon standing at the entrance, with his arms crossed across his chest, wearing a sullen, long, brooding look. She was not ready to yield right away to his stupid request, asking her poor soul to maintain distance. She preferred to test if he really meant what he was saying. "We decided nothing… If I remember, you ordered me without even asking if that was what I wanted." She pulled the sheets off of her body and flipped to her side facing the door and measured him from head to toe.

Jon moved uncomfortably as he couldn't bring himself to see Alys,_ in his bed, wrapped in his sheets_. His emotions were tumbling everywhere, seeing her tease him and he shut the door behind. Unable to restrict his desires that was giving in to attack her right away, in the bed, he moved to the far end of his chamber. "It is not necessary to discuss this with you. _You… _You need to leave now." He muttered facing the hearth that had ashes of the woods from previous night, wondering if she would leave without pursuing with argument. He managed to run away from her whenever he happened to meet upon her, and now he didn't know how to run away from his own chamber.

"Fine… I will leave… if you tell me, why you are avoiding me?"

When he turned his head, she was already standing too close to him making his heart hammer against his chest. He had no strength to be a _righteous, honorable man,_ when she stood merely inches away from him, in his own chamber. There was this hunger that grew each passing day, which aroused so many wild thoughts to touch and feel her, against him. Every night, before he went to bed, he wanted to feel her beneath him, as he connected to her soul as one. He imagined every night of all the possible things he would do to each part of her unexplored skin and pleasured himself. It felt so right and natural that he was soon losing the sense of differentiating the right from wrong. Letting out a loud grunt, he slumped on the cushioned chair and took pleasure in eating her whole curves just with his eyes.

Her cold fingers moved to his cheek brushing the stubble to feel his warm skin. The mere touch of him gave her heart a new-found satisfaction that made her neglect the world for a moment. Jon leaned his head comfortably into her hand, closing his eyes. "Jon… I will not mistake, if your feelings for me are lost." Even though she knew he still loved her, she wanted him to reassure her in some gesture instead of running away. What she didn't expect was to find him frown with wide gray eyes, tightening his jaw in anger.

He held the wrist of her hand that was rubbing his cheek and pulled her close, making her to fall on his chest clumsily. He twirled her body to cradle her in his arms and caught her lips feverishly, unable to restrain from doing anything wrong. The kiss grew more passionate as his tongue slid in and finding her cold tongue which was complimenting his scorched hot one. They were meant to be together. It took all his might to control brushing his hands to feel her. They parted in need for air, and he gave a weak smile as he rubbed her back, making small circles. "Don't ask any more stupid questions. My feelings are always around you. it is just…" He said and gave a pause as he rubbed her thighs, making her to bite her lips, in shy. "I can't let these feelings take control over me…" He whispered.

"Why not?" She asked huskily reaching closer to his face planting a faint kiss on his lips. He didn't know how to convince her or explain what was going on in his mind. Whatever was going inside his head had no connection to what his hand was doing. The gentle rubbing fingers became harsh, as he tightly gripped her thigh making her let out a moan and fall forward on his chest.

Suddenly, she heard his chamber door getting pushed open and Alys instantly rose from his lap, awkwardly worrying who might have caught them both. She let out a big sigh when Bran and Rickon ran inside who barely took notice of their position. "Jon… Jon… Come to the court-yard… now. You promised to teach me archery today. Come…" Bran called, pulling Jon's hand out from the chair, dragging him across the chamber.

"Yeah, _Fine_… I am coming." Jon responded weakly throwing a bright smile at her direction.

Once he left the door, she rushed towards Lady Stark's chamber thanking the Gods for not letting anyone else to catch their acts. Perhaps, this was the reason he was scared to come close to her. Eventually, she realized he could be easily swayed even with just a small act of kissing and he needed her as much as she needed him. She couldn't stop her cheeks get flushed red, as she got reminded of the way he touched her thighs and the manner of his hungry kiss.

"Careful now… You are going to fall head over heels."

Her eyes landed on Robb, who was standing at the entrance of his father's solar. As much as she tried to remove the blush on her face, it only deepened in embarrassment as he widened his blue eyes in shock.

"_Is that-_ Are you blushing?" Robb questioned and found her head fall down shyly, reminding him of the dream he witnessed. A jolt of arrow passed through his skin, making every sense in his body to go numb. It was unbelievable to see her shy and contrite even when he asked an awkward question. Her blush was the perfect shade of red just as it spread on the apple of her cheeks and her shy was just as he dreamed. _She looked perfect. _"To whom is that for?" He shot another question making her to bite her lips, which even resembled the dreams.

"Go away…" She grunted and pushed his chest to make a way for herself and entered his father's solar running like a deer escaping from a hunter.

His body got gooseflesh all over his skin, witnessing such a spectacular sight of her behaving like a girl for the first time._ Is it because of the man she drew in that parchment? _He didn't know who that man was, but he was extremely uncomfortable thinking it could be someone other than himself. It was only then he thought, what if the drawing was actually him? With all the unexplainable doubts, he left from there, letting a smile to appear along his lips in whatever happiness he found in hoping she was only blushing for him.

* * *

Ned rubbed his hand across his face and leaned to the window, taking in the cold wind as it stroke his skin, reminding him of the winter that was growing every passing day. He wasn't surprised when Robb said, he couldn't choose one girl. He was merely a boy, green as they come. Making marriage alliances were not his primary concern for his children. It was only because of those decisions; his sister took a drastic measure to run with Rhaegar. The bitter memories were raw in his heart to force any of his children to choose a bride at such a young age.

"You must approach at least one of the southern houses, Ned. We both married the same way. A fine southern lady will do good in Winterfell." Catelyn pressed her thoughts into Ned's head, to make her husband look at the perspective of a fine souther ally.

"Let us not think about his marriage for now. And it will never be a southern house, Cat. Let him grow up to be a man, to make his own decisions." Ned responded vaguely, unable to understand why his own father and his wife, wanted to make a southern ally to hold power. The North was a completely different Kingdom, and the Starks were not fit to be anywhere in the South. _Why wouldn't they see it?_

"Fine… As you wish… But I have another important matter to speak about." Catelyn said politely trying to gently bring up the conversation to her husband that she had been planning since one moon. "I spoke with Lord Bolton during the feast. He expressed his interest in making Alys wed to his bastard son."

"Bastard son?" Ned almost screamed.

Catelyn didn't expect such a sudden change in her husband's tone. She predicted he would not be extremely happy, but she couldn't figure out the outburst in his face. "Yes… Bastard son. Why are you shocked?"

Ned tightened his jaw and turned to face the window, wondering what evil plans Roose was plotting in his head. Lord Bolton didn't approach him asking Alys for his bastard. _Why did he approach my wife with that notion? Did he figure out something about Alys? _He tightened his hand on the windowsill, hoping and praying to the Gods that he didn't guess her father. He couldn't fathom to think of the consequences that would happen if someone as dangerous as Roose got to know her identity. "Forget it, Cat. We are not giving Alys to his bastard son."

"Why not? It is a fine proposal, Ned. You can't make that child to be alone forever. She needs a family of her own."

"We are her family." Ned spat back bitterly making Catelyn flinch for a moment. "And as you said, she is still a child. Gods, Cat… She is too young for a marriage." He remembered his own sister dying in birth bed, when she was around the same age as Alys. He wouldn't even risk putting her to the same fate as her mother.

His demeanor hurt Catelyn, and she couldn't accept his insults to her heart. Her pride was wounded by his tone. "She is not our family. She is just your ward, who happens to be a bastard and I am completely distraught of your behavior to not let the girl go away from here, even when such a fine chance knocks at our door."

"My lady… As you said, she is my ward, and _she is_ a part of this family. I am not giving her hand to a complete stranger especially not at this age." He commanded unable to convince his wife, who couldn't even see Alys as a member of the family, even after all those years of being together with her. He left from his solar to take away the heavyweight that laid on his shoulder forcing him to find a suitable house who could protect her when the time came. Just as he was about to exit he witnessed Robb and Alys speak with each other warmly.

It was one of the rarest sights to see them both not fighting. But it was also rare when Alys bumped on him asking thousands of sorry, while blushing red. _Could they both be liking each other? _He crossed the same age once, and he knew how these feelings start. Somewhere small happiness bloomed in his heart rubbing off the worry, making him to go back to those golden days. He couldn't stop wondering if they would make a good pair. Perhaps, when they come of age, he could ask their opinion about such an idea. His lady wife might not like it, but he was not in the right mind to convince Catelyn every time, if they both didn't have any problems. They were cousins by blood and by the laws of old Gods it was fine. Moreover, who could take care of Alys better than his own son?

* * *

**Hi All… Another chapter for Jon and Alys. Hope you all like it. I want to know if you all want more chapters of Jon and Alys, exclusively. Because I planned on it but paused thinking to cover more on the whole family. Pour in your reviews and let me know if you liked this one. Also, I have a travel plan, so I may update new chapters quite late than the normal pace. Let me know your opinions. And I am not messing Alys with Ramsey, right now. **

_**A Fan - **__Yeah... They are together. I am planning to show the extent of their relationship for some more chapters. I just felt they were too young to make such a decision. Hope you like this one._

_**C.M.H - **__Glad you are happy. I feel too disturbed to hurt Alys with Ramsay now. Let her have the time with Jon. They deserve it. Let me know if you like this one._

_**Guest - **_**Thanks for this other chapter.**_** : **__Thanks for the read._

_**Sakura19Haruno95 - **__Done... For now... I am too invested in Alys to get hurt now. Maybe later... He he... Read this one._

_**StormNightSS - **__Thank you... And yeah the power would peak up more, later. Waiting for your review of this one._

_**LazyPanda - **__Haha... Both… I suppose as they managed to do the honorable thing. And Jon is a romantic, he is Rhaegar's and Lyanna's son. You can't dismiss his sense of appreciation. Let me know the inputs to this chapter._

_**Aranna Stark fan - **__Hi... Yes, Aranna will be away from Winter-fell but my plot was quite different in taking her journey further, which I am not going to reveal in case of writing the story later. I didn't decide if I should make her a Queen, but I wanted a different angle in representing the Starks with her role. She would defend herself. Yes... Petyr is obnoxious and he would try to use her against the realm. Whether she would escape or not would be another tale._

_**Guest - **_**Sorry, but do you know why neither the Northern, the Western nor the Eastern courtly manners were mentioned nor showed in A Song Of Ice and Fire/Game Of Thrones canon likewise? :**_They showed and mentioned subtly. I think the southern manners are highly respected, as the King's Landing is far away and has the King's court. They were all pretty medieval thoughts, expecting women to take battle in birth bed and love their husbands to give heir. There was nothing special other than training the women to learn songs, dance, respect elders, obey their husbands._


	18. Notes

Hey All…

When I read my story again, I felt my writing was bad, unable to express proper emotional cohesiveness. So, I am trying to re-write the entire story to make it better. I am not changing much of what happened so far, except adding more to the content and trying to be a better writer, maybe this would be worse than before, but I just want to try in improving. It will take some time for a new chapter to come up, until then I will rewrite the content. I hope, this wouldn't be a problem for you guys. Also, I have come to a different country for work, so I can only write in my free time which is going to be very less, so even the updates will be delayed. Sorry for that...


End file.
